Chance Meeting
by OrionRedStar
Summary: Jack Sparrow after a year of being in the waters of the Orient returns to Port Royal for expertise repairs to his ship, but finds a whole lot more. Jack takes a walk one rainy night and happens to walk into a pub. Inside, he finds a very familiar face...one who has not fared so well with the passage of time. From that moment a small adventure begins. MATURE MATERIAL - Sex based.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 1** **: Return To Port Royal**

 **Author: OrionRedStar**  
 **Title:** Chance Meeting  
 **Venue:** Romance/adventure  
 **Pairing:** Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
 **Coupling:** M/F  
 **Disclaimer:** No Relation to Disney, just love the characters!  
 **Rating:** R or Mature/Adult  
 **Time Frame:** After World's End  
 **Story Summary:** Jack Sparrow after a year of being in the waters of the Orient returns to Port Royal for expertise repairs to his ship, and finds a whole lot more as well. Jack takes a walk from his ship one rainy night and happens to walk into a pub. Inside, he finds a very familiar face...one who has not fared so well with the passage of time. From that moment on a small adventure begins and a race from danger.

 **Chapter 1 - Return To Port Royal**

It was still tempestuous out among the rolling waves of the sea as the large and majestic _Black Pearl_ had skittishly pulled into Port Royal using extreme caution not to further injure her hull. It was quite dark and dismal outside so the Royal Navy had not been particularly alerted to the fact the large ship had entered the waters and its infamous pirates were bleeding slowly onto shore. The dust of discord had pretty much settled down since the last time the ship and its inhabitants had visited their town to cause any commotion, happening so long ago that the fervor was nearly forgotten. Nearly all of the pirates were able to leak off of the ship in small groupings and wander about and into the town to go their various ways. Most meandered into nearby pubs and brothels, some were unfortunately assigned to the ship as their shift, unable yet to go ashore, needing to adhere and follow captain's implicit orders. A few were to arrange filling out a rather hefty and specific supply order…and one pirate in particular…the captain in fact, was in a strange sort of mental miasma. Not about where he was, but the quandary of where he possibly _could_ go under the circumstances? This was not a scheduled stop that he was looking forward to, but necessity being the mother of invention, had to port here in order to pick up special parts to repair his beloved ship. This was probably the best place to obtain it for the craftsmen did a meticulous job with their workmanship. And the _Pearl_ was taking on too much water to safely reach any other island business that would support such an extensive list of items needed for said repair.

At the moment he was strolling though the dampness and it had just rained leaving a shiny sheen upon the streets. Having departed from his vessel, there was a rawness and bite into the air and he gathered up his coat about the neck, giving a quick shudder. How much he would have rather been on his way to Singapore or to sunny Madrid. This time of the year with the seasonal rains was very depressing, and if the sun did not make a good show of it the next day, he would be down in the mouth. In fact it was the warmth of the sun Jack Sparrow was craving to feel upon his face at the moment. Having weathered these questionable clouds even on route to Port Royal, the never ending, overcast gray skies seemed to also herald the likelihood of his mood whirling just as murky and dim.

There was an awful smell down by the port, so intrusive and offensive even to his nostrils, Jack could not discern exactly what the stench was, but it seemed rancid. The rot of old wood, dumped waste down by the shore, or garbage deposited disrespectfully by a ship, perhaps even a dead rodent or two…all Sparrow wanted to do was peddle his way as far from the repugnant scent as quickly as his long legged lope would allow. A gust of strong and blustery wind had enveloped him and once more he felt a chill creep up his spine. His quickness of pace finally took him higher up the town's natural incline and into a bevy of inns and dining spots. By show of lighted torches and street lamps currently being relit by the townsmen whose task it was to service these street illuminations, it was keen to see how they kept the vistas and avenues of Port Royal well lighted and as crime free as possible.

As Captain Sparrow had draw closer to the spotted grouping of flames in the distance, they were now distinguished as the burning lamps he was presently walking under. He saw a few of his crewmen loitering outside of an inn, huddled together and obviously talking. One man Jack recognized well for he had been crewed with the _Pearl_ for some time, and the other came to join the ship only a few months ago, hailing from St. Dominique. As soon as they saw Sparrow heading their way, and as he slowed down to peer at the sign above, they acted oddly. Their faces reflected genuine dread, as if they were going to be held accountable to something terrible, and were in dismay of Sparrow's wrath. They quickly glanced to one another and actually gaped when Jack reached out his hand to clutch the handle to said door. As he began to open it, the pair of them shared another dubious inside glance. Finally, unable to handle this irritating measure of display, Jack dropped his fingers from the knob. He stood tall, cocked his head to one side, and arrogantly addressed the stray crewmen, locked in place with unhinged jaws,

" _Right_ …what 'tis the _mystery_ , then…y' lot look as if ya jus' _thieved_ this place an' the innkeeper's out fer yer ruddy hides."

Again the two exchanged another glance between them, the more older and sage crew member who knew Sparrow better, was the one electing himself to speak informally to the captain.

"Tis best y' _not_ go in there Cap'in."

His rugged features twisted into a scowl and a subtle negative shake came forth from his head.  
His countenance contorting into a sideways tug of the mouth, and brows sinking to shape a frown, Sparrow took offense to the warning.

"Why the bloody hell _not_?"

Neither of them answered Sparrow and he had already lost the impetus to find out _why_ from those two. It was far better to walk inside this establishment and figure it out for himself what the matter was. Glancing upwards once more to glean the name off the misted wooden sign swinging over his head, the faded and chipped paint on the plank spelled out The Fanciful Filly.

"Well, can't say that the advertisement doesn't loan out the notion t' possess far more _enlightenin'_ prospects, than yer bleedin' _faces_ , eh?" Jack mused to the pair as he boldly stepped inside of the inn.

Once inside, Sparrow's first impression was that the Fanciful Filly was not exactly a brothel, but a pub that served food; evidently by the other posted signs strewn behind the managers counter, this place also rented out beds as well. It was smoky from tobacco and grilled food, and Sparrow had to align his eyes to adjust to the dim an hazy layer within. As he threaded his way through the tables to locate a spot suitable to his liking, Sparrow could not help but notice the level of din sinking down into hushed murmurs as he made his way through the inn. Jack knew he was becoming recognized by the patrons as the whispers and glances suggested. This was a somewhat bothersome feature that Jack had grown accustomed to over the decades. Since his notoriety and own boasting had made it virtually impossible for him to go anywhere in the Caribbean without being noticed, it was expected. Sparrow's fame superseded him, and especially the havoc he created here the last time, it was certainly not forgotten. Many understood this was the very same pirate that had a noose around his neck as he was perched upon a scaffold. Only by the skilled hand of William Turner had he narrowly escaped certain death. But these were regular folks, and they cared not what Sparrow did, so long as he did not bother them. Sparrow's legal fate was intended for the Royal Navy to manage. So, as he maneuvered to a far end corner and settled in, Sparrow removed his hat and coat to soak up the radiant warmth from the hearth nearby.

Jack sighed and rubbed the palms of his hands together, and began to search for the bar maid, eager to order a drink and a bit of food. His coal black eyes finally adjusted to the low light, as they slowly scanned the vast dining area until he caught sight of something that instantly stopped his survey. There, over at the far end of the dining room, was a long bar. And sitting there was the image of a woman. Her back to his peer, but she was wearing a tall tower of honey-blonde locks, a hue which begged familiarity. At first Sparrow scoffed the notion and started to resume his scan of the room past that individual, but his head was unable to obey the mental command. Jack sat there transfixed, as if his eyes were seeing an indistinct mirage. If that was _her_ , what in blazes was she doing in this place at this hour of the night? It was highly unlikely that this scenario would be possible, if Jack had not witnessed it with his own eyes. The alarm mounting within his sense of purpose by the moment, he sat stilled. It was only when Sparrow heard that loud and boisterous laugh come forth it was decided it was too coincidental. The woman seemed to find something hilarious and began chortling to the point of nearly falling off the stool. Jack was about to get up when suddenly his line of sight was obstructed by the waist and torso of a server who just arrived at his table.

"Can I help you then, handsome?"

Jack tried to continue peering around the barmaid's figure as he was terribly distracted. However, in spite of said impediment, Sparrow was quite capable of ordering rum…. _lots_ of rum. He was so enticed and enthralled as to what the woman at the bar was doing that he had forgotten what his appetite had desired for supper. Jack bade the barmaid to return with the drink first, and by then he should be decided what to order. The girl was about to saunter off when Sparrow suddenly halted her from leaving with use of a lowered volume of voice teaming with intrigue.

"Mmmm…pardon, then….d' you 'appen t' know who _that_ woman would b', then….the one perched in that seat over there b'twixt those two gents? The blonde with the high hair sweep, evidently findin' humor in another's utterance, I should think."

The barmaid nodded knowing exactly who Jack was referencing.

"Swann, then…..Elizabeth."

Right between the eyes. As the barmaid trailed off to fill the order, Sparrow leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest and those infamous black eyes narrowing considerably. What on earth were the fates doing to him _now_? What were the odds of his being in Port Royal and of all the small pubs, whorehouses, and inns littered about the port-side area…..he had to stray into _this_ one…..and there _she_ was. Jack looked up and down the length of the service bar and it did not appear as if Elizabeth was paired off or readily escorted by any one man in particular. In fact, there was a string of them that seemed to be doting upon her and vying for Elizabeth's attentions. Those closest apparently hanging dutifully onto every clever word she spoke. Jack received his drink, ordered a bit of beef stew, all the while not having taken leave of Elizabeth's shapely form - not out his sight for a single second. Before leaving, the barmaid asked in a rather snippy tenor,

"Is there anything _else_ ….?" Making it an obviously snide dig that she felt neglected and overlooked, since Sparrow's preoccupation was apparently affixed upon the blonde Elizabeth over on the other side of the room.

"Oh….mmmm…what know you of 'er, then….Miss Swann?"

"A local….lives in the governor's mansion…..father dead, fiancé dead…sort of a runabout these days."

Those obsidian eyes still coveting Elizabeth's svelte form as he spoke about her. Jack's handsome features twisted into a considerable scowl as he puzzled over the barmaid's selection of base terminology and wanted a bit more clarification as to why the tag was so vulgar.

"Wha' do you mean by… _'runabout_ ,' then?"

"I was tryin' to be _polite_ …a better word fer it would be _lush_ …..taken t' drink, if you will….since she got back...real tragedy, that..."

Sparrow nodded, even though the report on Elizabeth's current, and unsavory, social stigma was detrimental. This had surprised him. Always a plucky sort and definitely not a cry-in-your-beer sort, Jack assumed after Turner's assignment at sea on the _Dutchman_ , they had went on their merry way in life. Sparrow never thought about whether or not they….or rather if _Elizabeth_ , would return to Port Royal. Although the way Jack thought about it, Elizabeth would probably not manage very well on her own remaining on at Shipwreck Cove either. Jack had been off on a lark to the Orient since that business with Beckett was finished. He never saw much use to hang around these waters anyway and it was far better to be so removed from all familiar sights and sounds or memories that were too painful to recall. It was only his last skirmish with battling the Spanish galleon that forced him to sail this way. With the _Black Pearl_ taking on so much water to last, the sort of repairs his ship required needed craftsmen. Only the real professionals would do for this special task. And the closest speck of land to them after the battle was Jamaica. So much for luck of the draw, but at least he was thankful they made it to terra firma before his beloved vessel sank. And Jack knew there were good men about in Port Royal to hire for the repairs.

But, Elizabeth Swann―no, _Turner_ was here in Port Royal. For one to go about spitting out her newly acquired surname so precipitously after first receiving it, why did the locals refer to her as Elizabeth _Swann_? Jack was in no hurry to disclose his being there inside the inn. Instead of announcing himself, he sat back in his seat, sipping the rum, and enjoyed spying on Elizabeth and her interactions with those seated about her. From what those obsidian eyes could discern from this vantage point, she was still uncannily beautiful. It may have been a year hence, but age did not seem to stake it's claim upon her delicate profile, nor the joyful ring of her laughter. It pealed out like a melodic instrument that caused his stomach to clench at certain intervals.

By the time Jack's meal had arrived to the table, he noticed a few of his other crew members had just entered through the door, most likely seeking a good cooked meal as well. They spotted him instantly, and as if it was ordained by providence, they walked up to the long service bar and instantly spotted and recognized Elizabeth. Glancing to one another and then casting curious asides to Sparrow, they wondered how was it possible that these two had not met up with each other. Jack shook his head in a vigorous but silent _'no'_ to thwart them. Jack did not want them pointing out his being there to her, but they had not looked back in his direction before approaching Elizabeth. Once they had arrived at the decision to notify Elizabeth of their Captain's opportune whereabouts, the gig was up. Sparrow's first inclination was to jump out of his seat and flee, but it was too late―and he _was_ hungry. Unable to shirk into the shadows any longer and malinger there as a voyeur, as soon as the crewmen reached Elizabeth, her head snapped around to peer directly at Jack. He did a half smile as she nodded in acknowledgement to him, remaining where she was. Taking a few moments to speak to the crewmen, no doubt gleaning all the necessary information beforehand of where they had been all this time, and then crucify Sparrow with it.

Elizabeth seemed astounded, if not hesitant to whatever words she was being fed to catch her up on the latest news. Hearing of the _Pearl's_ current and nearly fatal venture, she reacted. Sparrow assumed Elizabeth no doubt had to be mildly disturbed or puzzled as to why he had not made himself known. Evidently with a meal set before him, she would know Jack had been there for some time. As she turned to the men that were now parting company with her, Elizabeth left her seat. Of course as anticipated, she was making straight for Sparrow. Elizabeth as well was maneuvering through the tightly knit tables and patrons pressed together, carrying what appeared to be a falcon of liquor. Maybe she _had_ been taken to drink as the barmaid attested earlier. When Elizabeth finally reached his table, Jack stood up accordingly, to pay his homage of greeting her in a gentlemanly fashion. In taking a deep breath, as if she was getting over some sense of shock, Elizabeth stated breathlessly,

"Jack…."

"Aye…..that it 'tis…." Sparrow answered somewhat unevenly, unsure if he was smiling too much or too little.

Elizabeth stood there shaking her head back and forth as if she were seeing a mirage. A denial of what image was set in front of her and the inability to impart a rational reason how this was occurring. How often she wondered where Jack Sparrow was or what had become of the infamous Captain and the crew of his massive _Black Pearl_. Her golden eyes smiling warmly at him, Elizabeth then said,

"How have you been?"

This awkwardness between he and Elizabeth was just about making him choke, especially since she was still standing alongside his table and made no motion to sit down and join him. Most eyes seemed to be upon them in this preliminary meeting as well, and Jack was feeling over exposed. Placing his napkin down, the use of a subtle wave of his hand made gesture for Elizabeth to make herself comfortable at his bidding.

"Why not sit y' down, then?"

Elizabeth looked at him strangely, as if she was daunted he would even venture to ask her to sit with him. The next words she spoke confirmed that suspicion when Elizabeth asked,

"Are you certain….I mean is it alright?"

Jack's scowl began to form as he was vague about why she assumed he would be adverse to that, when he already made the offer. But while Sparrow pondered over that notion, he quickly replied so that she would not get the impression he was adverse to her company.

"Why not?"

As she sat down in the chair across from him, Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and seemed intimidated. Watching her skittish moves and the manner of delicacy she slipped into the chair, it was easy to see she was feeling self conscious. Sparrow could not remember ever having this influence of discord over Elizabeth. She was fidgeting so much with her hands, unable to sit still and glancing about at the other patrons and definitely not settled.

"Oh, I know not…I had assumed you would rather remain on your own…to eat your supper….after all, you had _not_ made yourself known to me when you came in. There must have been a very definite reason why you had not."

Caught right in the middle of it. Jack swallowed a bit of his food nearly choking on the morsel, but washed it down with a fresh gulp of rum to get it dislodged. Wiping his mouth with a swipe of his napkin and returning to Elizabeth once more, Jack then replied in a somewhat glib tenor,

"I was…mmmm…..not certain it 'twas _you_ then…not straight off."

Elizabeth sat there and just smiled dryly at him, intimating that she was not exactly believing his excuse, but all the same so happy to see him. It was impossible not to relish viewing those rugged and dark features once more after such a long time. So sidestepping the lecture, Elizabeth simply stated as her gaze to Jack remained hollow,

"I see."

Sensing that she too was feeling awkward in his presence, Jack lifted his head, gestured a wave of a hand to his dinner bowl and then offered a suggestion to break the ice,

"Would y' care fer a spot of beef stew, then? Tis rather good 'ere….I could order another―"

"Oh no, thank you very much, but I shall be leaving soon…"

Halting from placing another spoonful of this delightful stew into his mouth, as his arm lowered Sparrow's brows knitted into a subtle scowl of curiosity over that address.

" _Really_ , what manner of business d' you 'ave, then….. what carries y' out of the Frolickin' Filly nearly at _midnight_ , eh?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack and reacted as if she had been affronted, but held back from responding with a terse comment in kind. Sparrow knew her personality well enough from past dalliances to detect a nasty remark indeed was lurking about and purposely being held at bay. His mischievous grin sprouted slowly in recognition of his habit of galling her, until that grin grew into a more advanced beam. Elizabeth appeared to get flush in the cheeks and then glanced over to the door, starting to get up.

"Well, it was good to see you, Jack―"

" _Wait_ ….can I buy you a bit of a _drink_ , then?"

Jack offered that in lieu of a supper hoping that offer might be appealing enough to make her stay. Elizabeth glanced down into her mug, her lips pursed and seemed to be struggling with some inner turmoil as to what should be the retort. Jack was intently tuned into her Aquiline facial features and could discern Elizabeth was indeed conflicted as to a rejoinder. Her beautiful facade screwed into a doubtful scowl in regard to what she wanted. Jack deliberated in his mind it was plain enough to see she wanted to stay, but felt it a more appropriate action to depart―for whatever reason she harbored. Elizabeth heaved a heavy and forlorn sigh before she glanced back up to Jack and locked her eyes with his, almost flinching from the intimate exchange that transpired without control.

"I should not."

Now Sparrow was intrigued more than ever, having been a step ahead of her and already was prepared for that eventuality. So in turn, Sparrow already had a response ready to dispatch and was waiting to counter offer her dismissal. Jack could not let Elizabeth just vanish out of his sights so easily, not after so long a time apart. Now that all this mysterious behavior she shrouded herself within came into play, he was more determined. Wolfing down the last few bits of the meat and a few potatoes from his savory stew, Sparrow wiped his mug clean, reached for his rum and seemed to be harried in the winding up of his meal. His dark, kohl framed eyes remained fixed upon her ivory bust shimmering with each breath she took, and highlighted by the candle light. Sparrow swiftly suggested,

"Well, perhaps I should offer escort then, not a first-rate plan fer a young lady t' be shufflin' 'bout the streets at this hour."

Elizabeth appeared cornered and started to fluster as if she was very uneasy, and then abruptly stood up. Jack in accordance assumed she had been agreeable to the proposal and taken him up on the offer. Sparrow also started to rise when Elizabeth abruptly stated with a skittish aura about her,

"Oh no…that is very kind and thoughtful of you, but it is quite alright. I am certain you have better things to do rather than waste your time shepherding _me_ about, Jack. I shall make my own way home….but, thank you. It was grand to see you again, really…I am pleased that you are well."

And with that hastily delivered line, Jack was shocked as Elizabeth set her empty mug down and bolted for the exit of the inn. Jack was nearly frantic and falling over in a tangle of tablecloth, napkin and waistcoat, grabbing at his hat, reaching into his purse and awkwardly tossing his payment of coin upon the table. Slamming his hand down upon them, to prevent the hastily tossed coins from rolling, Jack was struggling to depart. Finally half freed from the table, he clamored over the people in a frantic race to catch up to Elizabeth sprinting out the door. By the time Sparrow had navigated through the obstacle course of tables and reached the outside street, one arm half in his coat and hat on crooked, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

" _Blimey_ …that was bloody quick! How could I not catch 'er up, then….." Sparrow seemed befuddled as to how Elizabeth could have simply evaporated so swiftly within the clinging mists of the dewy streets.

Jack did not know if she had fortuitously caught a passing by carriage up to the governor's mansion, ducked into an alley, or how it was feasible to vanish like vapor. Sparrow was even unsure if that is who he had even been speaking to for the past twenty minutes. Where had Elizabeth gone? Was it possible that she was still living there in the governor's mansion as the barmaid seemed to suggest? Was it even appropriate for Sparrow to try and give chase or follow, when it was obvious Elizabeth was not yearning for his continued company?

Sparrow stood there, fixing his coat while cinching his other arm into the empty sleeve, and adjusting his hat squarely upon his mop of dreadlocks. Realizing he was standing in the middle of an annoying drizzle, Jack ducked under the canvas awning and stood there a few moments. For some bizarre reason, he was undecided about what to do with himself. A grown man, standing about like a dote in the middle of the sidewalk, at sea for nearly two months in the journey back from sailing around the Asian continent…..and now here he was - stuck on an avenue in Port Royal.

There was only one venue which seemed left to him. Sparrow quickly loped towards the one place where he knew he would be welcome, as well as his coin. Towards the local brothel he went, cursing under his breath the entire way and hating himself for the carnal cravings of his own body. Why did the meeting go so terribly with Elizabeth? If it had gone favorably, would it had made any difference at all? Sparrow assumed he would not know or ever would in the immediate future. They all would be in Port Royal for some time while the _Pearl_ was going under those extensive repairs, so only time would tell if this meeting was indeed ordained by providence. Jack wondered if this was possibly a punishment instead. What if this chance meeting with Elizabeth had been slated as a need of restitution or to make amends? Shoving his hands into his pockets and turning up his back collar to the chill, Sparrow disappeared as well into the mists of the night to seek amiable company elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 2** **: A Smile For A Shilling**

Chapter 2 Summary: *WARNING ADULT SITUATIONS. If you find this sort of material offensive please do not read. Jack's meanders to another place this evening, for a slightly different yen to appease. Beyond the usual expectations, something else happens that shocks him thoroughly.

 **Chapter 2 - A Smile For A Shilling**

A few hours of the evening had elapsed by the time Jack found himself laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. He had just been sexually fulfilled and the contemporary bed-mate seemed anxious to keep him around. However, time was always a stickler when it came to being a courtesan, and what you decided to do with yourself of the evenings was generally decided by another. Jack was physically satiated, but as he reclined there with hands behind head and glancing upwards, feeling empty. He was seeking a contentment to this ravenous hunger that he did not know how to describe or appease. Sparrow was more inclined to believe that his well endowed assets were handled with effortlessness and the matter of requiring any additional satiation should have long since been over and done with. And yet there _was_ this unmistakable yen for something else that would not dissipate. Jack chewed his lower lip, pensive and mulling over what this vacant void was and why he felt this nagging sensation that had him sense something was absent. Did he want sex again? Was it the necessitate for copulating in a different position to quench this condition, or did this feeling mean the selection of a different strumpet was the missing faction? Jack no sooner arrived at a suitable conclusion to the crisis when he felt a warm hand alight upon his upper thigh and a voice murmur to him in a recognizable coo,

"Jack…..what are you thinking?"

Katrina reached over, laying herself half across Sparrow's chest as she gently toyed with the strands of his beard. Feeling the soft cushioning of her bosom at his side, Jack smiled in acknowledgement and was at a loss how to respond when he had no inkling himself as to the resolution.

"Not much of anythin' a 'tall…not really…" his deep and gruff voice rumbled the vapid retort.

"Are you planning on stayin' longer then, my dear?"

Sparrow knew what that meant, more coin was to be tendered if he was entertaining the notion to stay over his allotted time, and was already closely breaching his limit. The ladies never rushed Jack to leave when it was running close to the hour's end. He was far too pretty to look at _and_ as equally generous with parting coin from his purse. Captain Sparrow had rarely the luxury of time to have frequented many of the brothels situated in Port Royal, but when he had the inclination of once sampling the wares of this house in particular, he was considered quite a coveted customer to acquire for an evening's entertainment. Jack was not only handsome, well put together physically, but rather an engaging fellow who was good for a giggle. His sense of humor was always intact and he was respectful to all the ladies. Katrina had the delight of Sparrow's company once before a very long time ago, but it was not hard to recall how amusing he was, eager to put forth a bit more exertion than most of her other customers as she remembered.

But tonight, it was as if another man had stepped into Sparrow's stellar skin and stolen the essence of that whimsical, charming rascal. He was aloof, more dismal, and seemed as if buried deep within his thoughts, and those imaginings appeared to be in disarray. So distracted that Jack was having great difficulty achieving the ultimate goal of his particular interlude. It took Jack all that much longer, but Katarina did not mind that he was having troubles. However she recollected if Sparrow took this long to reach his pleasure, it was because he became engrossed in prolonging the journey. Jack would spend more time with sensual tricks, wanting the event to be more erotic in execution. But this time, his mind appeared so unfocused that he distinctly had trouble achieving his end. It daunted Sparrow, especially when he desired it to occur all the more, and it did not seem to come forth without more effort on Katarina's part to tutor that finale into existence.

"Jack…did you not hear me, luvvie? Are you stayin' on longer, then?"

"Oh…sorry, that…..me mind was slightly adrift, then. Wha' was the question?" Jack trailed a finger across his temple and pinched his brow as if he was experiencing the beginnings of a headache.

Katrina shook her head, chestnut brown hair following her. She wondered if Jack had too much to drink and was mentally impaired. He seemed nearly incapable of grasping the pertinent topic at hand since she was quite concise. If she was not going to be paid over the hour he was there, the house would oust Sparrow in lieu of opting for a paying customer. Jack could discern she was restless and sort of picked up on the notion that it was his time to depart...or shed more coin, whatever the inclination was he intended. Sitting up and having Katarina roll off his chest, Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached over for his shirt. Disappointed that Sparrow's decision was to leave, Katrina curled up in a sideways coil on the mattress, and then glanced at his enticing rump. Too tempting to pass up that half of his bronze frame which was still very naked, Katrina gave in to the urge. With reaching over to his side of the bed, she took a handful of his firm and muscular rear and squeezed as she purred to him,

"Ohhhhhh….an' I thought after being apart for such a long time, I could entice you to stay on a bit longer, eh?"

Jack stood up and smiled down at her, while leaning over to step into his britches. Katrina watched his dreadlocks and gems sway meticulously in response to the abrupt jerking movement of his body. Clearing his throat as if he was attempting to wake himself up out of drowsiness, Jack answered coyly,

"I would….but I might want t' check up on the _Pearl,_ then…...see how much water she's taken on an' what needs t' be pumped out of 'er belly. Faster we get 'er emptied, a lot quicker we can patch her hull up proper t' head out of Port Royal."

I was askin' you t' stay on and you speak of rapid _departure_ s. Do you not want to stay on here? I thought you _liked_ me, Jack?" Katrina mercilessly teased him with a flirtatious pout.

Jack's dark kohl markings seemed to be smudged all the more under his eyes from their bed play. He grazed his fingers under those tired orbs as if begging for temporary clarity. Sparrow slightly chuckled at her promptings and then replied,

"Aye….I like y' well 'nough, luv…jus' need t' get _on_ , then…..'tis a sailors way y' know…..bein' at sea, eh?" Jack expressed with a slight wave of his arm as if painting the motion of waves in front of Katrina to match the same vision as he had seen.

Sparrow got dressed, while Katrina observed still, nearly transfixed at the painstaking manner he wrapped the striped sash about his middle, tucking and angling it using the right technique to keep it snug enough against his body. It had to be just right to hold the effects that were then stuffed into various points about his trim waist. Boots were a bit of a challenge since all the walking he had done this night had slightly swelled his feet a bit. Finally they submitted to his demands and Jack was fully dressed. At last, the hat was positioned atop his head and it had completed the entirety of his ensemble. Sparrow was headed for the door, but before he left, he dipped his slender fingers into his purse and dropped a handsome amount of coin upon her end table. This massive tip of course produced a squeal of delight. Katrina jumped at him with arms about Jack's neck, literally hanging off of him to place a gracious kiss to his cheek. Jack had been most assured that the quantity of silver coins deposited upon the top of her vanity would indeed appease any feigned remorse of his having to depart too soon from her bedroom. Once freed from her seize about his shoulders, the half naked Katrina followed Jack closely as he was still attempting to pry himself from her vice-like grip. Gently tugging at her arms as he stepped backwards to the door, she was enjoying too much the contagious laughter Sparrow produced in trying to escape.

"Right, y' take care of yerself, then…mebbe I shall see y' in a few days. I mus' be here at least a week or so t' get me ship in order afore she's sea worthy….. _alright_? So I _will_ b' back….jus' le'me out _now_ , eh?" Sparrow chuckled under duress, still attempting to extract himself free of her clasp.

"Yes! Of course! Just ask for _me_ when you come back, Jack…I want to be the only one you are with."

Sparrow beamed a wide but exhausted smile, still backing up in his departure and being able to flash that famous sly beam as a parting shot. As he got through the doorway unable to see behind him, Jack accidentally bumped hard into another body that nearly had taken them both out, toppling over. Leaned over at the waist and adjusting his tipped hat, pushing up the brim to uncover his eyes, Sparrow stood there staring straight into Elizabeth's shocked façade.

" _Elizabeth_!?"

Jack had to articulate her name aloud for he was flabbergasted to find her not only a foot from his own prominent nose, but come to terms of _where_ she was as well. Elizabeth stood there with her visage painted up with excess rouge, a terrible huge wig upon her head, and wearing a flimsy gown over a very ornate bustier. Obviously the attire did not leave much to the imagination as to what feminine treasures lie shielded beyond that thin garment. It could only be described as a prostitute's attire designed to entice and titillate the onlooker. Dumbfounded and flustered to meet Sparrow head on and face to face in such an abrupt manner and close proximity, Elizabeth gasped. They both stood there gawking at one another, leaning over the book on the floor between them which Elizabeth had dropped. Katrina was now observing from her spectator's spot at the door jamb and watching the swelling drama unfold. Embarrassed beyond any words she could utter as an excuse, Elizabeth froze.

"Elizabeth…what are _you_ doin' in here?" Jack managed to repeat his query with a firmer but shaky tone of voice.

Katrina laughed at the simplicity of the most likely answer that was sort of obvious, and Elizabeth in turn shot her a filthy glare. Trying to get her mind to operate and submit a retort, Elizabeth could not muster up the courage. She suddenly gathered up the book off the floor that had dropped from their collision, turned about and scurried off with determined speed down the hall. Sparrow was in immediate pursuit, shouting out as he sprinted in her direction,

"Oh, no y' _don't_ ….I mean to 'ave a _chat_ wif you, then!"

As she made way to expedite departure from the corridor, Elizabeth began to trot as swiftly as she could manage to disappear down the long hallway. Jack dashed down the long hallway as well, sprinting after Elizabeth and was close at her heels. As she turned the sharp corner, seeing a door closing to a room, Jack assumed it was hers. Shoving his boot into the space below to prevent the door going any further, it was impossible for Elizabeth to shut it on him. Leaning onto the door with his shoulder and boot still caught in the way, with his tenor under strain, Jack growled through clenched teeth,

"Open the bloody door, Elizabeth― _now_!" Jack hissed his insistence, losing patience.

"I _cannot_ …." Elizabeth shouted her return under strain, all the while she was pushing back against the portal within her capacity to keep Jack out.

It was a battle of might she simply could not endure. Elizabeth was no match for the potency of Jack's upper body strength. With a bit more of exacting leverage, Jack shoved a bit harder at the right moment and succeeded. Elizabeth's form went jolting backwards, arms flailing for balance, nearly falling onto her bottom. Sparrow swiftly stepped inside, his countenance scarlet red and out of breath from the jaunt and current door obstacle. Closing the portal firmly behind him and locking it, Jack whirled about, hands on hip, and took a head to toe long glance of what was standing before him. He was utterly astonished, but it was plain to perceive that Elizabeth had been earning her livelihood whilst upon her back. Taking another deep breath, Jack saw her cowering at the other side of the room recoiling as if he was going to strike her. Lifting up one halting hand as if making her tranquil to the invasion, to reassure her of his honorable intent, Jack evened out his tenor so not to frighten Elizabeth further,

"I'm _not_ goin' t hurt you….I'd never think or do such a thin'….but, _Lizzie_ ….what are y' _doin'_ in a place such as _this_?"

Now assured that Sparrow was indeed not going to harm her. Elizabeth stood taller and clasped the thinly veiled neck of the gauzy robe into a clutched fist by her chest, feeling absolutely exposed and vulnerable. Arguing with Jack after being apart was dreadful enough, but to be half clad and caught in such a compromising situation was demoralizing. Elizabeth hated that Sparrow had all the advantage in this quarrel, no matter _what_ she would purport!

"I would have thought that answer evident," She snapped accordingly with sarcasm, "and if you suggest one word stating that you expected this was a livelihood I would have aspired for myself, I _swear_ I shall―"

" _No_ ….I would not a 'tall…."

Shaking his head, Sparrow was still at a loss for words. The thought of Elizabeth having sex with Turner was difficult enough to fathom, and now the realization that it was not one man but _many_ who had been at her. He took it so personally when in fact Jack had no claims or rights at all for justifying that feeling of culpability or remorse. Taking off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow, Sparrow's onyx black eyes darted over to the small fireplace that was lit across her tiny room. As Jack was taking off his waistcoat, suddenly there was a firm pounding upon the door, one of definite and intrusive authority.

"Elizabeth! What's goin' _on_ in there!" a gruff burly voice resounded from the other side of the portal.

Elizabeth started for the door looking petrified when Jack held up his hand and stopped her, connoting he would step in and address this situation.

"Right…..le'me handle this, then." Jack exclaimed, his kohl eyes widening with assurance he was well suited for arresting the hostile intrusion.

Collecting himself first, setting aside his hat and coat, Jack wiped his face with a raking of both hands across his brow and down his nose. Sparrow reached for his purse and made ready. Waiting until the thunderous knock pealed once more, at the end of that series of pounding, Jack unlocked the door and opened it with a swift swing and met the short, fat and balding man on the opposite side who instantly snapped,

"Wha's bloody well goin' _on_ in 'ere?"

Jack maintained a suave and cool demeanor as he abated the man's uncertainties with a diminutive opening of the door. He widened it just enough for him to peer inside and inspect Elizabeth's welfare, but leaving his arm fixed in place as a finite barrier across the portal denying him entrance.

"My good man, I'd like t' engage Miss Elizabeth fer the _entire_ night, then…how much d' you require to square the deal, then?"

Still shifting back and forth within the corridor to peek inside the room, his beady eyes shifted from Elizabeth to Jack, obviously calculating this advantageous offer to be the most lucrative deal of the evening. His fingers stroking his stubble, double chin, the rotund man abruptly replied,

"Ten Shillin's…if y've _got_ it."

"Done."

Sparrow reached into his purse and aptly handed over the proper exchange of coin. The man greedily absconded the coin and shot a toothless grin inside towards Elizabeth and bade her a good night. With that exchange made, the detestable man waddled down the hall with his loot, counting it along the way. Once a smirking Jack closed the door and turned about, he was met with a incensed Elizabeth. The tiny frame of this woman seemed to grow into gargantuan size as her ruffled feathers would suggest that she was furious of his crass handling of the situation. Jack's eyes widening in recognition to the imposing threat, his head actually bolting back a bit in reaction to her. He predicted she would fully comprehended the genius behind his maneuver, but Elizabeth instead had her own interpretation in gear. Jack was about to explain further why he had done that and what it was he wanted, when Elizabeth instantly cut him off leaping into combat mode. She seethed at Sparrow spewing forth her own grimy conclusions with vicious accuracy.

"I suppose _that_ makes you feel triumphant, does it not….to _purchase_ me?" Elizabeth spake with an acidic sneer,

Tilting his head to the side as if he was readjusting the angle to better grasp the nature of the accusation, Jack slowly sauntered within the room in her direction, Elizabeth continually backing up approximately the same amount of paces.

"Yer rather _sensitive_ 'bout fiscal transactions, then…if yer in this line o' work, I would've thought that b' _now_ ―"

"You thought _what_ …." Elizabeth snapped with a sinister growl cutting off his comment and then added with equal hatred within her tenor, "….that you could simply glide in here and flaunt your currency about and….and then have _at_ me like a…a―"

"Whore?"

Elizabeth visibly flinched, even her eyelashes fluttered with the abruptness of Jack's condemning but indelicate one word retort that assaulted her sensibilities. Not able to combat his lewd assumptions or even wanting to try at this stage, Elizabeth simply wanted Sparrow out of her room and back out of her life. It was too painful to see him and deal with the harsh reality of how her life turned out.

"I _detest_ you…get _out_!" Elizabeth shrieked at the top of her lungs, nearly ready to begin sobbing she was so upset and twisted up inside with emotions that she could no longer contain.

"Sorry luv, I've jus' paid a small _fortune_ t' spend a bit of time t'gether, then…s' I suggest y' make yerself…. _comfy_."

********  
Elizabeth stomped over to the high back chair and flopped down in it, crossing her legs and arms in a defensive posturing, not even looking at Jack. However one thing was absolutely certain, Elizabeth refused to go anywhere near the bed. Naturally, Sparrow noticed her abrupt onset of timidity displayed blatantly in direct rebellion to his last remark. All of the sudden he had the floor to himself and began pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. Elizabeth would occasionally glower at him as Jack was attempting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. She shrugged her transparent gown tightly across her bosom, feeling the invasive peer of those obsidian eyes taking too much liberty of admiring what was contained within. Having had enough of his neurotic pacing, Elizabeth bolted out of her chair and went for the door in a furious huff as she growled under her breath loudly,

"This is utterly _ridiculous_ , I am going to demand for your money to be returned, and then you are going to _leave_!"

Jack roughly grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, snagging her a few inches short of just reaching the brass door knob,

"Y'll do no such _thin'_ , then…I said I want to _chat_ with you an' I bloody well _meant_ it!"

Jack dragged Elizabeth backwards until she jerked her arm free with an aggressive shrug. Stomping over to the vanity and standing in front of it in a defensive demeanor, Elizabeth stared at Jack and was clearly out of sorts with her over the top anger. Of course she was so enraged in the midst of combating Sparrow, Elizabeth had no idea whatsoever that the mirror was giving him a perfect reflection of her tempting derrière through the thin veil of that flimsy robe.

"What do you wish to know, Jack….is my situation not plain _enough_ to you? Or do you require a blow by blow dissertation on how I have fallen so low?"

His index finger pointing upward and one kohl smudged eye closed as if he were narrowing in on that finite point, Jack mused his retort with a cunning bit of cheekiness,

"A _very_ interestin' turn of phrase luv, considerin' the circumstance, _however_ …." Sparrow cleared his throat with a coyness in his visage, and then slowly strutted in Elizabeth's direction with an extended, flourishing arm, "….the answer 'tis _aye_ ….I _do_ want t' know jus' how y' got yerself 'ere, then. Las' I _knew_ , you were off―rowin' into the sunset t' meet with William Turner."

Shaking his head with increased frustration, Sparrow was genuinely disturbed by what he had learned only moments ago and was struggling to deliberate with her. How could Elizabeth be up to her neck in such an awful situation and be in such a fix of this sort on her own? And exactly where the hell _was_ Turner during all of this muck? Did he not imagine that Elizabeth needed him right about now, and why had he ignored her plight? How could William let Elizabeth wallow in this squalid lifestyle? There were questions Jack had alright, and he cared enough to ensure that he would get them out of Elizabeth even if it did take all night to extract the truth out of her.

"Well I'm mos' eager t' hear it 'tall…if I mus' say so meself. Wha' 'appened? Marriage too much of a commitment, then?"

Elizabeth sneered at Jack with her painted cheeks conforming to a formidable grimace of distaste at Sparrow's poorly constructed jeer at her expense. Jack knew nothing of the trials and struggles that had been her obstacles to surviving, and so this glib tenor of his was not appreciated. Still hostile and steaming with fury, Elizabeth replied with a venomous retort,

"I imagine this is _all_ very amusing to you, is it not? Oh how you must relish in this… _all_ of it. The pert and prickly smart mouthed governor's daughter, who you called a 'chit of a girl' and now you find her employed within a _brothel_ …it must amuse you to no end."

Elizabeth took her stance now, arms crossed over her chest to hide the swell of her ivory bosom within the thin robe. A fact that Sparrow's eyes had not only absorbed every nuance of that lovely, clustering bulge whenever her arms pressed inwards. But it was the mirror's advantageous view of her round buttocks that captured his eye at the moment. Jack was more in tune to the considerable threat that she might possibly hurl something at his head or try to assault him. Given the right cue to set off that fiery temper off a notch higher, it was a plausible threat. Jack had to find the fine line of questioning Elizabeth and getting to the bottom of this situation without losing a prized appendage in the interim….and hopefully _not_ the wrong one! Back to gesturing his hands out towards her again in a halting manner, Jack wanted to ease Elizabeth's hot headed temperament down as well as gain genuine insight to her predicament.

"Are y' still in contact with William…..of any kind, then?"

"No, of _course_ not. Do you suppose if I _had_ been in touch with Will that I would be here…..like _this_?"

Shaking his mop of dreadlocks in confusion and visage twisted into a scowl, Jack was still hard pressed to imagine how Elizabeth had fallen into this menial profession. Hearing sniffles all of the sudden, his defiant stare deepened as he looked up and saw Elizabeth was presently holding back tears. This was _not good_. Jack did not want to break her down into such a fractured state to hurt her. Sparrow's primary goal was to only glean the information to help her out of this quandary. Feeling terrible that he had failed in this enterprise, Sparrow inched his way closer towards Elizabeth with all good intentions to comfort her. When she saw his snail like approach inching towards her, Elizabeth immediately took guard and balked her dismay with a sharp yowl.

"Stay _away_ from me!"

"Elizabeth, I've never been the sort o' bloke what _forces_ himself upon a lady….an' b'sides, I've _already_ partaken of the services of this house. S' there's no need t' carry on an' suggest I'd expect any….mmmm… _favors_ , then."

"I should think _not_!"

Sparrow winced for he was starting to get a taste of the old Elizabeth berating him again and it was not fair. He had placed down a good deal of coin without any designs of collecting services from her. So for Elizabeth to suggest he was a cad in any way was offensive and rubbing Sparrow's fur the wrong way. Swallowing hard to gain a new perspective of her harsh terminology, Jack decided it was because she was full of drink and emotionally out of sorts. Remaining stationary and in place, hands back on hips once again, Jack altered his approach. Jack decided it was best to give Elizabeth the illusion that she was in total control of what transpired here in this room between them.

"Right, then… _may_ I approach, then? Can I come over an' stand next t' you?" he first asked with a tone infused with a good deal of subtle sarcasm,.

"No."

"Why the bloody hell _not_!?"

So much for _diplomacy_.

"There is no purpose served in you coming any closer to me. I am positive you can hear me as clearly as you can from the spot to which you are presently standing."

"I only wanted t' _hold_ you." Jack expressed with a very exasperated tone as if she broke him to the point of admitting his sensitive feelings for her.

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her cheeks and struggled to keep her emotions in check and not get too bleary eyed. At all times she kept visual tabs on Sparrow's whereabouts and how close he was at any given moment. Jack was too clever and had all of his faculties about him. The overwrought Elizabeth was at an emotional disadvantage. Drunk and in turmoil, Elizabeth was not in her best form and acknowledged her weakness right now. However Sparrow's explanation struck her odd. He wanted to _hold_ her? The internal feeling she felt was far kinder and softer than the imminent rebuke which came out as an abrupt accusation.

"Whatever for….a hope to _inspire_ me to be grateful enough to you...so I might render _services_ hereto with?"

Jack was having about just enough of her asinine assumptions and snap judgments in being this vile creature of subterfuge. How had Elizabeth formed such a tainted imagery of _him_ as being this vile monster? Still back to shaking his head again at a loss, Sparrow took a few more steps forward and offered the proverbial olive branch.

"See 'ere, Elizabeth…can we not make an' _end_ t' all this name callin', then? I'm not that sort of man, an' I imagine yer already aware of that from pas' accolades, eh? A _'good man'―_ was I not called that by _you_ at one time?

Tears firmly streaming down her cheeks, Elizabeth was vexing Sparrow to no end. He could not stand to see her in this emotional state. Jack also understood that trying to have a heart to heart talk to her within this room in a reasonable fashion was impossible. With all the trappings of sex for sale in the way, this was not the atmosphere conducive to starting a sincere conversation with Elizabeth.

"See 'ere…..why not get yerself dressed, take off that _hideous_ wig…..sorry…..but it _'tis_ ghastly, luv….an' let's jus' get out of this place, eh? What say you t' _that_ , then?"

"Where would we go?" she sniffled so pathetically.

Jack just wanted to reach out and grab Elizabeth right then, gather her tiny frame into his arms and kiss her, but restrained those amorous feelings and answered,

"I've a pressin' need t' check up on the _Pearl's_ damages then, an' sort out what shall b' the cost of repairs. What say you t' 'avein a lark wif me, then? Why not come down t' the docks an' 'ave a gander at the ol' girl with me? How 'bout _that_?"

Elizabeth thought over his proposal a bit and nodded in agreement. She walked over to her closet and then stopping to glance back at Jack as if letting him know she wanted to retain a bit of privacy and dignity to change. Instinctively understanding the unspoken request, Jack turned to pick up his coat and hat and stated with ease,

"Right…I'll jus' wait fer you out in the corridor then, shall I."

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth replied quietly and appreciating the trust he exhibited in her.

With that Sparrow collected his items and stepped outside, a part of him wondering if Elizabeth would lock the door once he departed and renege on her deal to go with him. Surprisingly Elizabeth had done no such thing. She kept her word, and once the portal reopened, there she was. Elizabeth appeared like her old self. Blonde hair loose and flowing, dressed modestly, and looking just as demure and pristine as Sparrow remembered that fresh face of hers long ago. Elizabeth recaptured the untainted beauty she once possessed, before the time of Davey Jones, Beckett, and all the death they both had survived. That turmoil is what changed her and morally beaten Elizabeth down. Once they departed from the house, Jack and Elizabeth managed to catch a carriage this late at night and traveled down to the port. Sparrow escorted Elizabeth to the spot where the _Black Pearl_ was docked and by now had been hoisted out of the water to expose that segment of her hull which was under repair. As Jack Sparrow shot a sideways glance, he watched Elizabeth gazing up at the damaged _Black Pearl_ awaiting attention. It was then clear to Jack Sparrow that he suspected the need to handle a few other, extra and just as important repairs somewhere else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 3** **: Always Negotiating**

Chapter 3 Summary: *WARNING ADULT SITUATIONS. If you find this sort of material offensive please do not read. Jack realizes that remaining in Port Royal is dangerous for Elizabeth, so he makes a quick decision to go elsewhere while his ship is disabled.

 **Chapter 3 - Always Negotiating**

By the time Elizabeth and Jack had finished walking and talking most of the late night and into the early morning hour, they had slipped into a small café to have breakfast. Elizabeth had seemed particularly chatty and had explained that when she met with William Turner on land before parting, afterwards he had sailed her to safety by dropping her off the coast of Port Royal. And Elizabeth thought all would be well when she returned to the governor's mansion. The only thing that she had not bargained for was when Elizabeth initially got there at the steps attempting to enter, she was refused. Evidently the appointment of Port Royal's governor had already been refilled since her father was deceased, and Elizabeth had no political clout whatsoever. She was not permitted entry, only to stand in the alcove like a lowly servant to receive the bulk of her clothing which was shoved into sacks. Elizabeth had literally been deposited on the island with no place to live or go, and not even a friend in sight to offer her shelter. Elizabeth struggled in those first days to find suitable employment to afford a place to reside, but because of her affiliations with pirates, it was impossible. A job as governess, or table server, or any other position or post that warranted a resume of unquestionable character, she could not pass the test. Elizabeth was found not to be of good standing and therefore treated and seen as unsavory company for fit society.

As he attentively listened to her without interruption, Jack was feeling terrible that Elizabeth had been treated so horribly. She was all alone and had nobody to stand up for her, or to dare befriend her. Jack's dark kohl eyes narrowed to a concentrated peer as he closely heard Elizabeth speak of frustration and loneliness. Taking to drink and not having a home, she was left to pilfer for change in the streets. Finally, Elizabeth had been seen as easy prey and was attacked. Naturally she had put up a struggle, but Elizabeth had been beaten by a stranger, raped, and left for dead in an alley. Her only salvation was when a woman saw her pitiable state and took her in. That woman so happened to work as a lady of the evening, taking Elizabeth to the very brothel where Jack had found her. Elizabeth once healed, had to then earn her keep in order to remain living in this house. She hoped to make enough money for passage back to England perhaps, but when Elizabeth began to work for the house, her spirits sank. The house owners said that Elizabeth was a commodity because of her great beauty, and was used mostly as a lure. She would go to most of the local inns and pubs to entice and attract the gentlemen to come to their particular house of ill repute. They would ask for Elizabeth when they got there, but when they found out her price was too high for their purse, wound up asking for one of the other girls. So Elizabeth actually earned very little acting as the main bait. Those that _could_ afford her, those customers paid handsomely and were usually men of finance or political status. None offered to help her out of this predicament, because of her liaisons with a well known pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. Her life being what it was had been unbearable and so Elizabeth drank all the more to forget.

The two of them sat there, Jack drinking a cup of strong Turkish coffee and Elizabeth some tea. It was silent for a few sedentary moments as they watched the sun come up over the horizon. It seemed very strange to be together for such a long time and have the capacity to sit across from one another absorbing the quiet. But even though Sparrow was not speaking, his mind was racing at several revolutions per minute. He was plotting a way to keep Elizabeth in his sights and safe, and that was leading to only one conclusion― _if_ she would have it. Jack intended to sail her to Shipwreck Cove. There Elizabeth could be secure and set firm in her position as the Pirate King. Nobody could hurt her and his father Teague, would be there as a protective agent in his staid. Jack did not know how long he could tolerate staying there in Shipwreck Cove himself, he was a wanderlust and did not tarry long in his visits there, if at all. But with this plan Jack was at least assured of Elizabeth's well being when he would depart. When Sparrow finally unveiled this idea to Elizabeth, she seemed conflicted.

"S' we are of an _accord,_ then? Yer t' go wif me, as soon as the _Pearl's_ repaired, an' I'll escort y' to Shipwreck Cove meself, savvy?"

Elizabeth cast a forlorn glance outside of the café window to her home town of Port Royal. It was no longer her home anymore; they treated her like a brigand outcast and made it known. She was not accepted among her peers. Elizabeth's fight was a just cause, but never had she thought that people would turn on her as readily as they had done. But now she was not only motherless, but fatherless. Will was lost to her and it was futile to make a decent show as Port Royal being her home any more. What other chances did Elizabeth have? Remain here or try to struggle in England? So Elizabeth agreed to Jack's proposition. He was so in tune to hearing of her plight and seemed to have a care over what happened to her.

Jack Sparrow had not given much thought as to how he would feel about her infiltrating that preserved part of the globe where he went to escape the outside world. Shipwreck Cove was a place of respite where he escaped being on guard and did not need to fret over the British Royal Navy. Now knowing that Elizabeth would reside in that sacrosanct part of the world he deemed a haven, Sparrow had to transcend that outlook and put it aside. Now it was to be Elizabeth's home. Jack had a different slant on the small sanctuary now with Elizabeth being there. When he would go there for a rest, or to see his fellow pirates for any type of convening, now Jack would be seeing Elizabeth more often. As far as he knew, Jack had not planned on ever seeing her again after that day Elizabeth rowed away from the _Black Pearl_ to join William Turner.

Elizabeth was sipping her tea and lost in deep thought as she recalled the hour of saying goodbye to William that awkward afternoon. They were weary from the battle and he had been through the grueling transition from human to immortal. She could still not remove the vision of that scarlet scar across his chest. Elizabeth had slept with William that first time, and for her it was somewhat of a strange event. It had not really deviated much from what she had expected as a young girl. And now having experienced the life of a working wench in a brothel, it was none too different from that. A fast, uneventful pairing between her and Will with some passionate kissing. Other than that, the union had left Elizabeth departing from William feeling melancholy. She was sad for his lonely fate in servitude to the sea's dead, and her new role as unfulfilled and abandoned young wife―in guard of a chest.

Elizabeth did not know what all the fuss was about in the relations between men and women, still could not fathom why men took sex so seriously and fervently sought it much of their lives. Elizabeth suspected Jack Sparrow was no different, from seeing the ladies flock after him, and running into him nose to nose within her own house. For all the women she had befriended within those house walls, the act was not much use to them other than making a quick turnabout for coin. It was an awful life. If Will had suspected she would wind up like this, Elizabeth felt certain Turner would have come back for her. Will would have removed her from this existence, but he had not. Now Jack _was_ here and he had an alternative counter measure for her life. No matter the outcome at Shipwreck Cove, it had to be far better than this.

"Elizabeth…."

"Oh, I am sorry Jack, I had not heard you."

Elizabeth indeed had been so lost in thought as she stared outside of the window, she had not heard Jack's voice as it softy spoke to her. Seeing that he had disturbed some very profound thinking, Jack mused over the notion and a sideways smile formed across his visage.

"Aye, I noticed that you'd wandered off a bit. I asked when can y' make ready t' sort all yer things t'gether, then?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Yer not stayin' in that place another day, then. I want you t' board with me whilst the _Pearl's_ bein' repaired. Next week, we should b' off fer Shipwreck Cove. I've made arrangement t' lease a room at an inn situated in the better part of town, away from the docks an' port…..a place that they cannot find or harass you, then. I've no intention to let y' return or spend one more _minute_ in that place, savvy?"

Peering over her cup of tea, Elizabeth looked down into the brew. It was interesting how Jack's sense of ownership, or at the very least his captain label, had quickly spilled over into making this decision for her as well. It was nice to have somebody care, but it bordered a bit upon dictatorship. Elizabeth just assumed Sparrow was used to having others obey his decisions, and so Elizabeth did not make a move to challenge his authority on this matter. She had no sentimental drive to return of her own accord as well. Elizabeth seemed to adopt a small smile as she then looked back up to Jack, took a sip of tea, and then asked shyly,

"And I am to share with you the _bed_ as well in this room you have secured for our cohabitation?"

Jack sighed, not really wanting to have that conversation yet, but he was sort of stuck with it in his lap. Of _course_ he wanted her. The problem was Sparrow always had been attracted to Elizabeth from the moment they first met. Jack Sparrow had _always_ desired to be with Elizabeth in every way possible a man could imagine...but she was never _his_ to be had. Sparrow struggled hard to cloak it, had been caught staring at her several times aboard his ship watching her from afar. But never had Jack offered his secret desires to anyone, and hardly admitted it to himself. But this was an entirely different circumstance. His black eyes definitely flared if only but a fraction. Jack had been so upset with her condition and lot in life, the last thing he assumed was taking advantage of her. Jack did not want to be viewed as another pawing _'customer'_ to Elizabeth. If she was to bed with him, Jack wanted her to _want him too_. For some reason this aspect was important to Jack, even if he himself could not understand the absurdity of these terms. Jack considered it at one point, that he should just follow his selfish inclinations and take Elizabeth _any_ way he could get her―but he could not. Elizabeth was a rare gem as far as Sparrow was concerned, and if he could win her heart, only _then_ would he possess her body. If he was to _have_ Elizabeth, Jack wanted to _keep_ her. So naturally when Elizabeth had hit him square in the teeth with this one, it struck Jack by surprise. Awkwardly he searched for the correct answer so that she would not discover him to be like all the rest.

"M not s' certain how t' answer that query, luv…..rather an open ended question, 'tis it not? If I say ' _yes_ ' I'm a beast like all the other men that 'ave had _at_ you…..an' if I say ' _no_ ' I'm left t' question me _own_ motives. S' thus I put forth the dilemma back t' _you_ an' suggest that _you_ do what y' will. I shall ever endeavor t' abide by yer decision in this matter."

Elizabeth seemed pleased that this was the precise answer she had been looking for. Jack passed the test. Finishing her tea, she nodded to Jack and set the teacup down with a bit of formal finality, almost akin to a gavel of judgment hitting the desk in a courtroom. Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed as if it was a great relief to her.

"Alright, then I _shall_ take you up on that kind offer of staying with you. Truth of it is, I had no desire to return there, even to collect my belongings. All but a few sentimental trinkets are there to sort out. I am more than satisfied to refrain from going back to the house before we leave for Shipwreck Cove. If I could leave a note for one of the girls to put together a few of―"

"Not t' bother, then…. _I'll_ go there meself to collect yer personal items. I'd rather they _not_ know a 'tall where t' find you."

Frowning a bit, Elizabeth was not sure why Jack would fancy that invisible perimeter of protection about her.

"A few of the girls I can certainly trust to make arrangements to―"

" _Right_ , I'm certain you b'live that luv, but I'd feel far better _not_ disclosin' yer whereabouts a 'tall….merely a protective measure. Not s' certain how this house might feel over the notion of losin' a financial commodity, eh?"

Elizabeth hated to hear herself framed in such a dubious light, but Jack may have had a worthy point to argue. The manager of the brothel was indeed very keen on bragging about her proficiency of bringing in paying clientele with ease. The fact of losing Elizabeth and her ' _talents_ ' of luring in the currency, might indeed spawn ill tidings. Elizabeth had changed considerably, for Jack was anticipating her to fight him tooth and nail on every aspect of his plan. But she did not. Elizabeth seemed more reserved in her demeanor and had given way to arrive at reason far quicker than Sparrow imagined. Elizabeth was usually arguing every point with him to have her own way, but not this morning. She seemed to be reserved and in control of those spontaneous outbursts of conflict. Jack sort of liked this new aspect of his Lizzie…wait, _no_ of the _new Elizabeth Turner_. She was more mature and a few hard knocks in life had rounded her off to consider first before arguing a matter to the death.

While she sat there eating her croissant, Elizabeth heard tales of Jack's wild escapades in the Orient for that long year. Being arrested a few times and escaped, running a ring of illegal goods onto the continent as well, a most lucrative endeavor that lined the crew's purses handsomely. As she listened to Sparrow's lengthy and descriptive episodes, all with an exaggerated flourishing of his arms used to describe the action of battles and escapes, Elizabeth beamed. She started to feel like her old self again, giggling over Jack's animated means of telling a anecdote. How vibrant he became while talking about himself. Those obsidian eyes flaring wide during dramatic pauses, the rise and fall of his voice, using the deep baritones to highlight the sinister nuances and the higher tenor for elation. Fortunately Sparrow usually had Gibbs there as his side kick to either pick up the tale himself and begin to aggrandize the story, while Sparrow would sort of sit back and smirk, soaking up the notoriety. But on his own, Jack was subject to the insatiable curiosity of Miss Swann. Which was a _never ending_ quest of questions only equal to the Spanish inquisition itself. Too many to address, but Jack enjoyed the way Elizabeth seemed to be relaxing and opening up to him in these past few hours alone with him.

Finally caught up with each other's history from when they parted, Jack seemed pleased with how they were getting along. As she nibbled at her breakfast, Sparrow, leaned forward with elbows on the table and head resting on clasped hands. He stared into Elizabeth's eyes for the longest time before she became aware of the intense inspect. The angle of where she was sitting at their table near the window, it gave Sparrow the perfect vantage point to make an intrinsic study of her eyes. The sun was filtering in thorough the glass and her orbs were alive with color. Kaleidoscopes of gold, cinnamon, brown, taupe, all the veritable colors that reminded Jack of the sun and warmth of the Oriental places he had traveled. He even fantasized taking her one day, if they ever came to some sort of an accord in the future.

Jack and Elizabeth had a lovely breakfast together, catching up on time they lost apart. As they departed this establishment, Jack was cautious to shove Elizabeth into a coach so to transport her to the lodgings. He was so pumped up with the Turkish coffee and wide awake, wanting to oversee the repairs of his ship. Jack was eager to see if they could be hastened with the repair, his ploy of adding a financial bonus to make haste for an earlier departure. Elizabeth was exhausted and so tired she nearly fell asleep in the coach. Having reached the inn where Jack had made arrangements, she was guided to the room and allowed entry. Elizabeth looked about and saw a small duffle bag of Jack's few items he had brought there to last for the next few days. She had to grin while grazing her hand over the brown sack. She leaned down and smelled the sea which had permeated his clothes. _Jack_ …just the thought of him and how he seemed to always arrive in time to rescue her from the most horrid designs of fate…was here once more. Before Elizabeth knew it, she had fallen asleep alongside that duffle bag, her arm about it as if she was holding Jack himself next to her. The last thing she recollected was the sound of a bird chirping outside the window, it's song lulling her to sleep.

* * *

The sound of shuffling boots was heard amid the darkness, a short stop and go, the paces of footsteps in the dark, of a few steps gliding across the wooden floor of the room. Elizabeth was so out of it, she did not know where she was as she opened her eyes and saw a blur of a man standing at a table and lighting a lone candle. _Jack_. As soon as he saw Elizabeth looking at him his face adopted a warm smile. It was late, Elizabeth had anticipated by the blackness of the room and the state of her full bladder. She must have slept for hours without waking. Elizabeth hastily excused herself to use the privy and when she returned, found Jack in bed curled on the opposite side of the duffle bag, leaving it between them. When she returned to the bed, Elizabeth fell back to sleep instantly. Her body hungered for the additional sleep so much, Elizabeth moved numbly from one spot to the next. As she fell back onto her side, she snuggled herself up to embrace the bag. Feeling her movement, Jack glanced over his shoulder to peer at her and softly said in a deep voice,

"Sorry then, didn't mean t' wake you…"

Elizabeth smiled past the sackcloth of bundled clothes she cuddled and shook her head, her tawny blonde tresses a jumble upon the pillow.

"No matter.."

Jack's hand reached across the barrier between them and gently patted the top of her arm as a reassuring gesture. He observed the way Elizabeth curled herself symbolically about the duffle bag and smiled. No doubt Sparrow jealously coveting the contained clothes within receiving the cuddle he so desired for himself.

"G' back to sleep, then…" he whispered and fell off to sleep himself nearly instantly.

* * *

A steady knocking on the door had woken Sparrow with a start, immediately reaching for his pistol on the night table next to him. Still dressed in britches and shirt, a bootless Captain Sparrow stepped rapidly to the door to hopefully reach it before the next series of knocks would wake Elizabeth. Opening the door and retaining the pistol cloaked by the hand still inside of the room behind the portal, Jack discovered Gibbs. Relieved that it was not some unsavory or unpleasant foe sent there to dispatch him and drag Elizabeth off, Jack's entire body seemed to relax from the stiffened posture of readiness.

"Gibbs…..whatever 'tis it, then….is sometin' the matter?"

Gibbs had been made aware by his captain as to the current events of his meeting Elizabeth and _where_ she was at the present. He was there as a faithful watchdog to alert his captain of what he had learned.

"Jack, I thought you should know, you were right….'tis indeed a _lot_ of scurryin' about the port and goin' over the docks….they realized Elizabeth is missing. That horrid man you spoke of seems to have set forth an army of his…let's say, _associates_ , out lookin' for _her_."

"Aye….the sign 'tis bluntly plain 'nough, then."

Sparrow had replied as he followed his first mates line of sight, those silver gray eyes glancing over to the still slumbering Elizabeth within the bed. Jack nodded to acknowledge receipt of the warning and leaned on the door jamb. Scratching his head and eyes closed as if to gather his wits about him, Jack struggled to configure the subsequent maneuver left possible. Elizabeth was certainly a hard dignitary to disguise for her lovely countenance was indeed one not to overlook once seen. And these people were desperate to retrieve their chattel. Sparrow had assumed this wave of discord would occur once the realization set in as to _who_ absconded with that assert. Jack did not suppose they would dare alert the authorities to do a proper search of her. In their estimation, if she was dead, Elizabeth was of no use to them. Alive, she was a fiscal benefit worth seeking. Jack felt that keeping Elizabeth under wraps in Port Royal while his ship was undergoing repairs was no longer an option. He was too famous and his whereabouts easily enough traced to be followed right to Elizabeth. That is when Jack made up his mind that he was going to take Elizabeth over to Bay Antonio, a 60 mile trek north east across Jamaica and hold out there. By the time they would arrive there, the _Black Pearl_ might even be finished with repairs and could sail over to collect them quickly. With no time to collect her things without suspicion of a shadow, Jack vetoed that step of the plan. He would need to dress Elizabeth up in the clothing he already had at his disposal to maintain a low profile as they journeyed across the island.

And so that is exactly what transpired. When Elizabeth awoke, Jack was already seen at the table and cutting down his own clothes to suit her considerably petite figure. Jack had explained the situation and the slightly altered tactics. They would not be detained any longer in Port Royal, but journeying northeast to Port Antonio. Gibbs would collect her personal items once they were gone. Instead of being dismayed, Elizabeth seemed to be invigorated by the concept. It was an _adventure_ and she was thrilled with the prospect of donning her old sailor clothes, being disguised as a young boy or man, travelling with Captain Jack Sparrow―who was going to do his best to remain incognito. The trip would probably take a full day to journey by horse. Elizabeth was eager to get into a saddle when she learned of the conveyance. Long since she had been a young girl in England had Elizabeth been on a horse, and was thrilled to see this venture off to a good start. Once she was outfitted in Jack's whittled down garments and they reached the stables, Jack and Elizabeth were off on their way to Port Antonio.

For the most part it was pleasant taking the mountain trails to Port Antonio, listening to the rhythmic sound of the horse's hooves pacing through the forest's floor of crushed moss and along the well trodden dirt path. Elizabeth was amazed at the foliage growth, especially of the trees long branches above, as they uncannily leaned towards one another forming a funneled, canopy effect. The roof of the woods were blocking the sun from beating down upon them, which was a fortuitous gift. From time to time they made frequent stops at nearby streams, allowing the horses to take a rest and for all to cool off. Jack had removed his bandanna and doused it in the cool stream of water before plopping it back onto his head. Feeling immediate relief from the heat he glanced over to Elizabeth, caught her watching him and winked. Every once in a while the fragrance of hibiscus would envelop them with its sweet scent about the woods, Elizabeth would just swoon as it titillated her sense of smell. If only she could make that into an exotic perfume for herself. Jack watched with delight as she seemed to come alive and be reborn to the spirited lady he always adored….freedom itself was an elixir that Jack and Elizabeth both drank with relish.

About half way in their journey, the sky was starting to grow dark. Jack began to consider if he and Elizabeth were camping out in the open woods, or if there was a place nearby to shelter them. It was all unknown territory to Jack, but he was able to ferret out a location by meeting others along the way who traveled the same path. Jack knew enough of the language to discern where a local farm was situated up the road a bit further. He learned that the owner was partial for taking in boarders. Sure enough, once they got there, it was a large sugar plantation with vast acreage. Jack spoke to the owner and the farm's overseer. With a bit of discussion Jack was able to barter off a favorable trade. He had use of the barn as shelter for the horses and he and Elizabeth as well. They even had a bit of roasted chicken and vegetables for their dinner along with a bottle of red wine. Sparrow took great pride in the success of his negotiations as he saw Elizabeth enjoy their meal.

Presently they sat outside of the barn by the makeshift campfire, chatting with the owner. The party seemed to cease when Jack noticed Elizabeth yawning. He felt she had been uncommonly quiet and kept herself out of the conversation between the two men. Jack and Elizabeth were also weary from the long day and an early start would be required. So in a few choice words of Jamaican Patois, the farmer bade them a good night and retreated to the main house to join his family. Elizabeth sat with a blanket about her shoulders and glanced up at the sky above filled with twinkling stars. There were so many, it was nearly impossible to discern those more prominent points of light which made up the constellations. Jack tossed another log onto the fire and used a long stick to stoke the flames up higher. Elizabeth glanced down from the firmament to study the man next to her amid the crackling sound of the sizzling wood and the smell of burning embers. His stately profile was virtually perfect. Within this dim flickering light, Jack's illuminated features appeared angular and elongated by the darting shadows. Catching Elizabeth staring at him, Jack mused with a cheeky aside,

"Wha'…I've got food hangin' 'bout me beard, then?" Jack asked as he then swiped his fingers through the slim tendrils of his beard, trying to view the bottom of them to inspect if they were indeed soiled.

Elizabeth could not help but giggle, for Jack appeared like a young boy sometimes, innocent in spite of the years and sage experience he had gathered in his hard life. Realizing she was laughing at him, Jack shot her a flashing dirty glance and rebuked her with a subtle glint within his eye.

"Yer makin' jest of me, then? Alright, I'm not exactly a land lubber, but I mus' say; ridin' a bloody _horse_ all day leads t' the inevitable _ruination_ of a man's _private bits_ ….."

Jack naturally was referencing his aching and sore thighs along with another more _prized_ possession. Not used to riding a horse much at all, and especially not for this length of time, Jack had suffered the worst of the ride. Sparrow had aching muscles he never even knew existed! Elizabeth giggled again when he shifted position and winced over his tender loins. Sympathizing with poor Jack and his constant shifting of pain, detected within yet _another_ part of his anatomy, Elizabeth laughed. She earnestly tried her utmost not to laugh at him, but his comical asides and expressive grimaces, it was next to impossible not to chortle. Trying to make him feel better, Elizabeth offered her only consolation in the guise of advice.

"I would not fare so well either, if I had not acquired some equestrian experience in my youth. I used to ride a bit when I was in England."

Glancing over to the two horses who had carried them thus far, Jack had a sense they were gawking at him with mockery. His head jerked back a bit in a comical flinch as he returned a like stare to regard the offensive pair and announced to Elizabeth,

"Y' know….I dare swear that steed _knew_ what 'e was doin' to me, an' found _every_ bleedin' chance _possible_ t' put me off."

Elizabeth could not stop chuckling over his analysis, watching Jack peer at his four legged nemesis chewing away at his hay.

"Nonsense, horses are not vindictive, nor do they carry grudges…even if you know not how to ride. However I may be able to offer you a few tips for tomorrow's ride; I might make a slight suggestion about your carriage in the saddle, you _could_ try―"

" _No_ …" Jack indignantly grumbled in rebuke of Elizabeth's assist, rubbing the inside his throbbing thigh and wincing.

"Jack, I think you protest too much. How could you sit there and speak to that farmer as you had, moved about all that while and without stating the _slightest_ discomfiture, or commenting bitterly over your abused limbs?"

Turning to glower at Elizabeth, Sparrow replied with a long peer down his nose at her as he replied in a gruff voice,

" _Never_ let another man see y' sweat… _or_ yer pain, then."

" _Oh_ is this some category of special rules from the universe, then? Is it some inner secret all you men harbor amongst yourselves that I should consider for future reference? Why must you save up all your complaints to grace the likes of _my_ ears, then? Do you imagine I relish the sound of you carping complaints every five moments? Or do you suppose I long hearing about your sore and tortured muscles to admire your fortitude? Please…. _enlighten_ me!"

One brow perched high upon his brow and the other lowered, a sinister grin started to show his displeasure when Jack shook his head and slyly replied,

"No, but we _do_ save it 'tall up with great expectation that our ladies are clever 'nough t' figure out that they need t' _help_ us make it 'tall better."

Elizabeth grinned as she viewed that mischievous half smirk of Jack's, that infamous signature smile that was etched into her mind and had seen a thousand times. Sometimes that grin had shown itself to reflect malevolence, or carried a manipulative quality for just the right effect. Giggling all the more at Sparrow's attempt to gain an advantage from his ailments, Elizabeth still had to find Jack's humorous ways delightful. Without saying anything, Elizabeth placed her hands on top of Jack's shoulders, and turned his sturdy torso sideways and away from her. Before Jack could petition an answer to this altering position, Elizabeth placed her hand to the base of his spine. With a bit of subtle pressure she began to gently press, massaging the tender muscles of his sore back with a tight circular movement. The sounds that emerged from this man's throat were absolutely feral. Moaning and groaning as Elizabeth massaged his neck and shoulders as well, Sparrow's form was looking more like a lump of melting candle wax within her expert fingers.

"Oh…..oh…..right _there_ …oh….aye….that's… _it_ then, right…..oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh…."

"Can you not hold your voice _down_ a bit? I would not want the owner to imagine that I have been _torturing_ you these past few moments!" Elizabeth hissed with subdued laughter.

Jack slumped forward, leaning over the large bale of hay they had been sitting upon, still groaning out his pleasure of Elizabeth's expert touch. The pirate was in heaven and nearly catatonic from the way she stroked his back and shoulders. He was so noisy, even the horses paused while chomping on their hay to observe Sparrow writhe under Elizabeth's attentions. Finally working towards the end of her task, Elizabeth massaged Jack's back with the heel of her hand, softly grinding in tight circles from lower back and finishing off with one last pass. Having removed the kinks out of his shoulders, she patting him with a soft tap to mark the end of the service. As Elizabeth released him, he fell backwards and before she knew it, had a lap full of Jack Sparrow!

"Oh…thank y' _ever_ s' much, luv….'twas bloody _marvelous_ , that…." Jack groaned loudly with a heavy sigh.

Daunted with the maneuver and unable to shift his heavy body off her thighs, Elizabeth looked down at those smoldering black eyes and tried to remain casual about the close proximity.

"Well, I am delighted to have been of use…..after all you have done for me."

Folding his arms over his stomach and knitting his finger neatly together, Jack had not moved. Elizabeth awkwardly had no place to rest her hands. Left with no alternative, she rested one hand behind Jack's cluster of dreadlocks, and the other she planted atop his folded hands.

"Are you _quite_ comfortable?" Elizabeth mused with sarcasm as she glanced down to observe his coy grin, "…if not, please _do_ let me know what else I may do for your comfort, Jack. Above all, we must see to _your_ comforts, is that not correct?"

"Aye….always _knew_ y' were a clever lass." he mused with a demonic grin.

"Yes, well this _'clever lass'_ has _also_ been through the identical, arduous trip as _you_ this day, Captain Sparrow. I would like very much to rest my weary bones as well."

His smirk stretching wider and those onyx black eyes sparkling from reflective fire light, Sparrow was definitely in his element.

"I _always_ aim t' please, luv…..what 'tis it that I can do fer _you_ , eh?"

"Well for a _start_ , you can give me back the use of my legs."

"Sorry, then….can't do that unless y' pay tribute."

Her brows arching high with mock surprise, Elizabeth pursed her lips to bite back a grin as she sparred with Jack, now holding hostage to her limbs.

"We speak of _tributes_ now, I see. And what _manner_ of tribute do you expect when I have no coin about my person?"

Rolling those black eyes as if he was contemplating on configuring a resolution to Elizabeth's dilemma, Jack's cagey smirk remained faithfully spread across his handsome visage. His thumbs now tapping a spastic beat while his hands remained clasped, Jack's evil smile returned as he summoned up his solution.

"Ah, well I should rather think a _kiss_ could cover the debt adequately."

"I must refute this extortion development….now I am _indebted_ to you."

Nodding his head adamantly and the smirk giving way to a serious countenance,

"Aye…..'Tis a sad state of affairs I grant y' madam, but I cannot see me way past yer plight by any other terms, then."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. Mos' unfortunate circumstances can astoundingly alter in a _flicker_ of an eye, then…..perhaps y' can see yer way through it fortuitously, eh?"

With that Elizabeth felt one of Jack's hands behind her head and slowly guiding her down to his awaiting, puckered lips. The kiss was sweet and sensual, and she felt his smile against her mouth at first. Another gentle pucker and the smile evaporated as well as the cockiness. Jack leaned up and into the soft cushioning of Elizabeth's warm-lipped kiss and whispered in a subtle hush…

"Shall we t' bed, then?"

Elizabeth only smiled down at him in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 4** **: HAY-ven Sent**

Chapter 4 Summary: *WARNING ADULT SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SITUATIONS. If you find this sort of material offensive please do not read. Jack and Elizabeth are traveling from Port Royal to Port Antonio and somebody becomes quite disabled from the journey thus far.

 **Chapter 4 - HAY-ven Sent**

Jack finally gave way of the hostage situation regarding her legs, releasing them unto Elizabeth as he sat up. Tired and sore, Jack went to stand up and was caught in a half bent carriage, moaning still of his aching back. Elizabeth had stood up as well and had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Jack was standing there like a pathetic, doddering old man, moving one small step after the next, hobbling towards the barn. Naturally along the way, Jack was muttering something ominous under his breath. Elizabeth was chuckling silently for she heard a few recognized curse words submitted in there to mark his angst. Jack was a man of insatiable ego and for him to appear in this exposed condition had to be humiliating for him, especially following after the lighthearted pass. Slowing down her own paces so not to outshine in advancing before him to make the obstacle all the more noticeable, Elizabeth walked behind him. Sparrow was very cautious getting from one point to the next without any additional issues of falling over, but he was in bad shape. Elizabeth wanted to downplay the fact Jack was creeping along and still unable to rise up to his full stature. All it took was catching Elizabeth taking one concerned glance his way and Jack adopted a defensive glower.

"What'r _you_ starin' at, then…." He snapped with a vicious tenor.

"Me? I am not staring at you a 'tall. Why should I be?"

Elizabeth tried the denial approach, but clearly he was not falling for that ruse. Limping along like he was barely able to move, Jack knew darn well Elizabeth was seeing how fallible he could be. But as they entered the stables and he caught sight of the two horses standing there regarding his entry, Sparrow could not help but glare at them.

"I've a mind t' go _shoot_ that bloody horse!"

"Oh stop your winging and complaining about that poor horse!"

Jack stopped dead in his tracks to protest.

" _Poor horse_ is it? I'm the one 'ere standin' 'bout like a decrepit ol' man, then. An' I'm _not_ wingin'! When are y' goin' to realize that bloody animal is a master of deception? Got that doe-eyed lot all sorted out, eh? Jus' t' lure ya in. Then they turn 'round an' bloody well _cripple_ a bloke!"

Elizabeth was dying to laugh out loud over Jack's scathing soliloquy, but did not want to incite him any further on his campaign to malign the 'horse he rode in on.' She glanced sideways at Sparrow, watching him hunched over and holding his tender lower back, growling to himself as he maneuvered over to the area the owner had arranged for their nights comfort. It was a small bed in the center of several large and assorted piles of baled hay, clustered together in a manner to form a cozy nook. There was a table, and a few candles for them to have some light if needed, and a basin and pitcher of water below. The smell of the sweet hay was lovely to Elizabeth, but Jack could not get past his own discomfort to note anything else in his existence. Trying to make him feel better, Elizabeth stated with a casual flair,

"All you need is to have a good lie down and by the morrow you will be fit as a fiddle." She cheerily exclaimed with a broad smile.

She actually had no nerve to tell Jack he would probably feel worse tomorrow, but wanted him to just get through the night. Biting her lower lip to refrain from riotous laughter, Elizabeth watched Jack creep his tortured frame slowly down onto the mattress, wincing by degrees as he finally made it to a single and final drop. Trying to lay down and arrange his body to evenly disperse across the mattress, instead he looked like a crumpled up mess. Elizabeth could almost feel the pain herself as his handsome features twisted up several times into grimaces of tortured angst. Ignoring Jack's repeated grunts as he struggled to find a comfortable way to lie down, Elizabeth went to the small table and lit a candle and stuck it within the small holder. Hunched down to the short table and realizing she was in close proximity to Jack's face, he looked so adorable and helpless, Elizabeth could not resist. She reached her hand over, placing her palm softy to his cheek. His black onyx eyes seemed surprised if not pleased for the additional and impromptu attention he was receiving.

It seemed like forever as Elizabeth was frozen in place, their eyes locked into one another, and just a kiss apart from Jack. His midnight eyes searched hers as they traveled from one eye, floating over to the next, and encompassed her rosy lips in the pass of his ardent gaze. Finally, Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him. As much as Sparrow's libido wanted to pull Elizabeth on top of him, he did not dare force her into anything sexual. Sparrow wanted to keep his promise of adhering to her lead. And besides―Jack doubted he could even _do_ anything even if the desire was there, the body was most certainly not cooperating! Their lips clung together in an engaging and tender kiss, all the while Elizabeth's hand remained at Jack's cheek. When they parted and eyes were opened, Elizabeth smiled at him in a sympathetic mode and softy whispered,

"I am _sorry_ , Jack….I mean not to make you suffer on my account in any way."

Chuckling deeply, his voice so low and cavernous it rumbled within his chest, Jack then mused to her with a sly grin,

"Darlin'…you've _no_ idea." He mused, head shaking and his brows arched high to mug his retort as well.

Elizabeth snickered as she maneuvered over to the other side of Jack, taking care not to move the bed too much so that he would feel any physical repercussions of discomfort. He was nearly holding his breath as she finally got positioned and was now lying down beside him. Elizabeth pulled the blanket from her shoulders and arranged it about the pair of them, snuggling up close to Jack so that she was flush against his side. Jack lifted his arm so that Elizabeth could conveniently get closer yet, resting her head in the crux of his shoulder. Using his chest as a pillow, Elizabeth glanced up to his smiling visage and asked,

"Are you alright like this…I mean, I am not hurting you, am I?"

Rolling those dark eyes to the ceiling and viewing the barn's loft above, Jack heaved a labored sigh,

"No, but if y' make any sudden-like moves…..y' _will_ let me know in advance if it ' _tis_ a 'tall possible, wont you?"

Elizabeth could not help but giggle, buried her head into his chest as she tried to stifle her laughter, but it was futile. Once she had let the fit start, it had to go all the way. When Elizabeth finally got a grip on herself, she peered over to poor Jack apologizing for the outburst. Playing his role of victim to the last, Jack was laying there like a pitiable, wounded warrior. Of course he was reaping every inch of sympathy out of Elizabeth possible, and although she knew it, he was too adorable to neglect.

"Oh Jack, I am terribly sorry…..I do not mean to laugh at you….but I suppose that I am, am I not?"

"Aye..one _could_ call it that…complete _ridicule_ 'tis another descriptive phrase what comes t' mind as well." Jack mused, rolling those obsidian eyes once more for maximum effect.

"I do want you to know how much I appreciate what you have done for me…..and _still_ doing for me. I have not had anyone in my corner for some time, so it is difficult to even suppose what that feels like, to be under the care of another."

Jack waved the compliment off, even using his free arm to make a subtle sweep of his hand as gesture to support the notion of trivializing his heroic deeds.

"No trouble a 'tall then, would always do it fer you, Lizzie."

"I know you would….and I want you to know something else, Jack…..I―"

Elizabeth froze as her abrupt halt of words just hung there, suspended in mid air. Sparrow's eyes darted to inspect her facial expression. She was holding back a deeply felt emotion and was fearful to confess something vital to him. Elizabeth was thwarted, but Jack did not coach her. He patiently waited to see if Elizabeth could contest the urge to hold back and resist telling him what she felt. Elizabeth shifted closer to him, gleaning the radiant warmth of his body next to her. She loved the way Jack's strong physique felt alongside of her. In spite of his own perplexed doubt of masculinity being all bent up and sore, to Elizabeth he felt like a powerhouse. Muscular, strong, but warm and pliable. She had not felt this safe and secure in years while Jack Sparrow's arm was around her. Jack's hands was softly stroking her upper arm up and down in a very methodical manner, a gentle glide that was rapidly putting Elizabeth at ease, actually making her drowsy. Resting her head on his shoulder, Elizabeth closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh,

"Thank you, Jack…."

Cinching his head sideways in order to view her face in that position, Jack saw her eyes were closed and felt it was better to let Elizabeth rest rather than start a conversation anew. Sighing himself and feeling another jab of pain in his back, Jack's nose crinkled as he stiffened, holding off from groaning, toughening through the spasm silently so not to disturb Elizabeth. Finally over the last wave of pain, Jack soon relaxed and drifted off to sleep with her gathered within his arm.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the dreadful sound of Sparrow's snoring, so loud in fact, it sounded like sawing wood. Lifting her head and peering at Jack through bleary eyes, Elizabeth had to get herself acclimated to where she was. The candle on the small table had burned down entirely and the shadows of the barn were bleak. Looking up to the hayloft opening above and seeing through to the sky, Elizabeth saw overcast and gray clouds. Seeing the drops through her burry vision, she was suddenly becoming aware that it was raining outside. Becoming more conscious of her surroundings as she woke up, Elizabeth was now feeling the clamminess of the excess humidity. This was going to be an uncomfortable day of travel if they resumed their trek. She glanced over to the horses who seemed quite calm and content where they were, and seeing a flicker of Jack's horse's eyes glimmering back. Elizabeth had to chuckle. It was outright warfare between Sparrow and this unfortunate horse. She wondered what new imagined conflict of wills between horse and man Sparrow would concoct when he would finally wake.

Mouth open and thunderous snoring pealing from his throat, Jack felt a tiny itch upon his nose. He lazily swiped at it in his slumbering stupor, and drifted back to sleep once more. Again, the irritating itch returned and Sparrow swatted more vigorously this time against the invisible invader. The third time it was so intrusive that when his black eyes opened with a scowl, Jack saw Elizabeth snickering at the end of a long sprig of hay used to tickle him. Putting together the scenario quickly, Jack growled in a deep morning voice,

"Su'pose y' think that humorous, then….."

Leaning on the other arm to support herself, Elizabeth nodded as she grinned

"Yes actually, I _do_."

Without warning, Jack grabbed Elizabeth, flipped her over, and rolled on top of her. She was laughing hysterically and with a formidable leer down at his unsuspecting albeit irritating partner, Jack then growled,

"Ah, _still_ findin' this a humorous affair then, are you?"

Elizabeth was giggling non-stop as Jack was clearly still tender and trying his utmost not to show it. Finally able to stop laughing long enough to speak, she gazed up to that mischievous grin across Sparrow's façade and replied,

"Unfortunately for you, I do. I find it enormously hilarious that you are so completely and utterly vulnerable."

It was no use. As playful as his devious mind could get, and as sexually charged this moment was, the throbbing pain in Jack's back was causing him to buckle. Supported on his arms and back in too much of an arc, a sudden muscle spasm caused Jack to roll off to the side, clutching his lower back and cursing,

"Owwww! _Blast_! Me back….'tis _worse_ , I think." He garbled this lament as his expression was contorted with pain.

This was no surprise to Elizabeth who had anticipated this quandary by the shape Jack had been in the night before. Sitting up in the bed and observing Jack on his side and curled up in a ball once more, she knew very well they were not going anywhere. Hoping the good graces of their present host were still intact, Elizabeth was planning to go meet with him to request if they could stay on in the barn one more day. As she hopped off the bed and practically skipped her way towards the wide double doors of the barn, an abandoned Jack bleakly called out to her like a stranded orphan,

" _Oi_! Where y' goin', then?"

Glancing over her shoulder with her honey hair flying, Elizabeth smiled at Jack and replied whimsically,

"Well, with a bit of chance, I hope to secure our stay with an extension, and obtain a bit of porridge for breakfast. Oh, and I was going to suggest using some of the horse liniment upon your back, but perhaps the owner has a proper oil fit for human use. You could do with a bit of a rubdown, I should think."

"Right, an' afterwards y' can drop a bloody _blanket_ on me an' snap a bag of _oats_ 'bout me neck!" Sparrow snarled with bitter sarcasm.

Giggling, Elizabeth could not resist laughing heartily over Jack still snarling over all the horse musings. To keep the gag going forth, Elizabeth added with a syrupy coo,

"And a bit of _sugar_ if you can manage to behave yourself. Now stay still my brave stallion, and I shall return within a few moments."

When Elizabeth vanished out the door, covering her head with a blanket from the rain, Jack sank his head into the pillow and groaned his dissent aloud,

"Bloody _humiliatin_ ', this…I'm a proper _geldin_ ', no stallion a 'tall…."

A sudden neigh from a particular horse in the corner of the barn seemed all too accidental. Of course this caused Sparrow's narrowed black eyes to glower an evil, menacing peer over at his four legged archenemy in retribution.

"I'll beg n' more horse manure from _you_ , then…look what y've gone an' done t' me, eh? That gorgeous filly needs me in _full_ form then, an' take a gander at yer handiwork….not a ' _tall_ acceptable, this."

If Sparrow had not known any better, the horse's nod of the head was a bit stranger than coincidence would allow. Somewhere the love gods were at the foundation of this travesty, and this was one story that Captain Jack Sparrow was certainly not going to share with a single soul alive! When Elizabeth had returned to the barn, she had carried a large tray in her hands and maneuvered quite easily. Sparrow watched her gliding within the open doors of the barn and once inside, closing them with a swing and timely bump of her extended hip in aftermath. She carted it over with a merry delivery, set it aside, and was now standing next to the bed and staring down at a lethally quiet Jack Sparrow. On his belly and face burrowed within the pillow and wearing a facial expression that lead her to discern he was feeling sorry for himself and pouting.

"Alright, enough of this sulking, now."

"I'm _not_ sulkin'" came forth the rumbling but muffled growl from the depths of the pillow covering his mouth.

"Yes, you most certainly _are_ sulking. Look, I have brought you breakfast and I shall give you a proper massage with this fine oil, see…..?"

Jack's obsidian orbs darted to the side and saw Elizabeth pick up a chocolate colored and corked bottle. Not impressed with the promise, he returned staring straight ahead again with a plop of his head, depressed that his manhood had been served a formidable blow that he would never live up to...and especially because it was Elizabeth. The one woman where it really mattered, the one he wanted to most impress with his prowess and here he was―reduced to being about as attractive and virile as a wet washrag. However, the truth of the matter was, from Elizabeth's perspective, Jack Sparrow could not be more endearing or look more adorable to her than he was right now. He did not need to posture and beat about his chest like a primitive ape; Elizabeth was attracted to the tenderhearted side of Jack, that segment of his character that he attempted to keep clandestine. She refused to be a part of his pity party and uncorked the bottle, informing him to lift up his shirt. When Sparrow refused to move or respond, Elizabeth leaned down and roughly shrugged his shirt upwards until he finally complied and reluctantly pulled it up and over his head.

"Now. Remain still and try not to _howl_." Elizabeth instructed as she got into place above him, "I will endeavor do my utmost not to hurt you, but if you are stiff, I must warn you now, Jack…..I have to work out those knots within the muscle until it yields."

Another filthy side flash of his black eyes were seen above the line of the pillow.

Without further to do, Elizabeth warmed up the oil in her palms before applying it liberally to his back. Instantly Jack winced, his countenance now entirely buried into the pillow, no doubt to hide his expression of agony. All Elizabeth could discern was a blanket of raven dreadlocks atop a pillow. She worked slow but steady, every once in a while Jack would grunt and groan, but at least his most agonizing grunts were stifled a good deal by the stuffing within the pillow. Sparrow was only lifting his head periodically to take a breath every now and then. But as Elizabeth was making tremendous headway for his tight muscles, they seemed to relax with the vigorous massage and her diligence. Blowing at a single strand of hair, a lock of her blonde hair had fallen into her face and would not shift. It was still loitering about her nose annoying her. So with the help of ingenuity, Elizabeth swiped her cheek atop a lifted shoulder and that helped to be rid of it. Again, Elizabeth dove into Sparrow's back and shoulders, using the point of her elbow to really loosen up those lateral muscles of his back which were tight as a drum. Determined, Elizabeth kept at it and clearly her job was reaping positive results. The sweeping strokes of her hands moving upwards on each side of Jack's back was feeling a whole site better, Elizabeth was certain of it. Sparrow's squawking became less and less and Elizabeth was happy she was able to help him. Pleased with the outcome, Elizabeth decided her work was done and she wanted to ask Jack how he felt, since he was so quiet the past several minutes.

"Well then, how do you feel…any better?"

Jack lifted his head from the pillow and seemed a bit perturbed. Uncertain as to what was wrong; Elizabeth was concerned she may have accidentally injured him. Although she had given massages before with stellar results, Elizabeth was not an expert. Perhaps she had gone too far and had done damage and Jack did not want to hurt her feelings. Getting worried that she had done exactly that, Elizabeth insisted a reply,

"Jack….whatever is wrong? Did I not do it right? Oh _no_ …Please, do not tell me that I had hurt you further or I―"

Jack's arm flew out and he grasped Elizabeth by the wrist.

"No…..y' did everythin' _right_ …."

With a pert and sharp tug of his arm and swift roll onto his back, Elizabeth was taken off balance and toppled over. She found herself lying on top of Jack in a split second. So taken by surprise at the sudden turnabout in her placement, and his quick maneuvering, Elizabeth did not have time to protest before Jack's torrid kiss was upon her lips. She tried to speak in-between the heated kisses, but Jack did not allow Elizabeth the luxury to second guess what was happening. And it did not take long for Elizabeth to feel the hard staff of his arousal on her abdomen as their bodies were pressed together. Unsure of what she wanted and unable to thwart it from occurring, Elizabeth felt an escalation of broiling excitement in her veins as never experienced before. For some reason she did not want to stop, in spite of what her rational mind was arguing for her to accept.

"Elizabeth…."

Jack's torrid murmur of her name was spoken softly and eloquently, but she was not certain if Jack was just moaning her name in rapture, or if he was begging for dialogue. Meanwhile, their kissing was becoming deeper and far more erotic. Jack had both hands on either side of her face, gently cradling her as his mouth eagerly explored hers, tasting further the honey contained within. This was not something Elizabeth was used to, the heated tenderness and the way Jack was making her feel inside her head and body. It was a heady, slow and steady build up of intoxicating dizziness that was nearly surreal, as if she was not present and out of her body. It seemed all too obvious what Jack wanted, evident by the throbbing, hot member wedged between them. Elizabeth could not decide what it was _she_ wanted…in spite of her corporal desire rising every moment and seemingly adhering to the physical flush she felt.

Jack's hands now seemed to rove about her back, stroking her bottom, his moans now intermingling with her own bursts of low uttering. Elizabeth was astonished that these droning vocalizations were _hers_ and had not been fabricated, something she was used to doing before― _performing_. Elizabeth was actually responding naturally to Jack's mouth, tongue, hands, and the sensation of his bulky chest under her bosom; it was all reaching to some climactic crescendo that was indiscernible to Elizabeth. She had manufactured such passion, but never truly _felt_ it as she did right now with Jack. Suddenly she felt Jack's hand slide within her britches, past the waistband. Elizabeth gasped when it became apparent why he made that calculated maneuver, the sensation she felt as his fingers reached her most intimate parts shocked her. No man ever touched Elizabeth in this fashion before and it was both strange and enticing as he continued. Jack kissed her breath away and as his tongue darted to and fro teasing her mouth. Elizabeth gasped, and through all this activity Sparrow had finally managed to moan the words in a chafing tenor,

"I _want_ y', Lizzie….."

Jack's ministrations left Elizabeth speechless, unable to fathom what it was he had magically done to her. Sparrow made Elizabeth actually enjoy something she had expertly counterfeited for so long with strangers. Jack was unleashing a passion in her that she herself had deemed rare, never experiencing this and so much more. It amazed her. Elizabeth found her own hands grasping to unlace Jack's breeches as well with a desperate need, finally clasping her fingers around that part of him what aptly distinguished Sparrow as being all male. The steely feel of him in her hands was exhilarating, as was the slow, pulsing rise and fall of his hips, thrusting upwards in intimate physical response to her gliding hand. It was a power she contained, one that Elizabeth recognized from before, but this time it was a genuine hunger for Jack.

" _Please_ …." Jack's torrid word pleaded in that deep, sensual voice filled her ear with hot breath, followed by the artful probing of his velvet tongue.

Elizabeth's head was spinning as Jack's other hand was now pushing down her britches past her hips, and then he growled within her ear.

"...…get on top, then….."

Elizabeth had executed this move before, not many times with many men, but enough to know what Jack required of her. With a swift lifting up of her petite frame and being guided by his powerful hands, she rose and gently lowered herself, taking him in hand to direct Jack exactly where he wanted to be...surrounded completely by her. Automatically Elizabeth went into recital mode and started to shift upon him, but instead of moving up and down, Jack pulled Elizabeth forward, tugging her towards him into a lowering of her torso, until she was resting flush against his chest. She fought to sit upright once more as trained, but Jack shook his head,

"No…not like that….like _this_ …."

His hands landed upon each cheek of her rump, and with a firm guidance of motion, Jack made Elizabeth grind herself against him instead of the usual up and down choreography she was used to. After a while, that intense feeling started to envelope her again, losing herself to instinct so that Jack need not indicate further how to reallocate her own thrusting. His hands were applied elsewhere to arouse Elizabeth, only every once in a while did he pull her closer to him. Doing that action in combination with a hard plunge up into her, desiring to go deeper and pressing her roughly against his shaft. Jack did that purposely to stimulate her even more, to drive Elizabeth onward to achieving additional excitement. Elizabeth was shocked when she felt herself responding, lifting her head, blonde curls swaying, as she stared hard into his dark, shimmering onyx eyes with marvel. Jack was desperately holding back, waiting, wanting her to thoroughly enjoy what he sought to give her. Jack clasped his hands to each side of her face and gazed intensely into her golden orbs, as if there was a silent communication passing between them where they mentally connected, like a bolt of energized lightning flashing amid their gaze. Sparrow watched her take him and enjoyed observing Elizabeth unleash something that was wild and bigger than the pair of them. Elizabeth's unknowing eyes searched Jack, frantic in what she felt and the shock of understanding what it finally meant, what Sparrow was attempting to lead her towards. And when those feelings overwhelmed her, Elizabeth moaned his name as if it was a chant to keep her connected into the realm of reality, a fear of having gone too far past the outer realm to return to him.

"Jack…oh, _Jack_ …."

He passed over a smile at Elizabeth knowing what she meant, pleased that she finally understood. At the point when Jack got lost within his own sharp crest of pleasure, his eyes closed. Sparrow was grimacing as he struggled; wanting to maintain and not release himself to those intense sensations too soon, not before he was certain Elizabeth had reached her plateau first. Jack watched Elizabeth intensely, timing her every move, sound and facial expression. Once more his hands reached her hips and pulled Elizabeth harder as she moved and shifted against him, faster, frenzied and seeking, unable to realize what it meant if she kept the repetitious movement happening...and Jack would not allow her to miss this chance. Gazing into her astonished eyes as Jack saw Elizabeth wince with pleasure and enlightenment on the precipice of falling away, that is when he quickly rasped,

"Don't stop…..yer _almos_ ' there…"

Sparrow helped Elizabeth with a firmness and grit until finally he instinctively knew by the obvious signs she was there at the gate of the unknown. Elizabeth gasped as her hips crashed against his, her body shaking as she momentarily stopped breathing. Jack was feeling her convulse around him until Elizabeth shuddered and grunted so deep, as if her whole soul was behind it. The sound she emitted was, as raw and bottomless as if the intensity of that sensation had gripped and twisted her insides. Jack knew that he could now join Elizabeth in that rapturous sensation. In a few powerful thrusts to hasten his own end, Jack's cries had blended quickly with Elizabeth's trailed finish. She felt his body jerk hard under her as Jack reached his finish. Elizabeth fell silent and stilled upon his heaving chest. As she lay there with her head swimming in a fog, she was gently lifted up and down for Jack was still panting for air in resolution. His massive arms wrapped about her in a strong hug as he kissed the top of her tangled blonde mane. Elizabeth heard the sturdy rapid pounding of his heart within as well as the reverberating whispering to her as Jack breathlessly stated,

"That's how people make _love_ , darlin'….what I've been wantin' t' do with _you_."

Sparrow's tender words hung in the atmosphere of the barn as she lay in that almost fetal position on top of him, with Jack still inside of her. It was a strange warm, wet and completely primal feeling that Elizabeth had never experienced before, not even with Will. So _this_ is what she had been emulating all this time. So many different things now made sense to Elizabeth in this moment, and most of all what Jack had said to her. Jack _made love_ to her and this phrase on its own seemed to bring clarity to years of their teasing, arguing, bantering, caring…..had that been _love_ all along? Elizabeth just lay there on top of Jack, listening to his heartbeat finally slowing down to adapt to a more normal pace. For some reason Sparrow made no motion for her to leave his embrace or get off his stomach. His arms still clasped around her comfortably, Elizabeth glanced to peek at him and his eyes were closed, as if he was savoring the moment of either how he felt alone, or how it felt with Elizabeth this close to him; either way, Sparrow seemed contented. For a second, Elizabeth thought he was actually falling back to sleep.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm….."

"I thought you had fallen back to sleep."

One black onyx eye popped open to roll and finally affix to a point so to peer at Elizabeth as Jack lazily replied,

"No…..I 'aven't."

Elizabeth started to feel opposition to his affections. In whatever way she could, it had to stop now. It was too much and Elizabeth did not want to bear it…did not want to go to that depth with anyone, not even Jack. Feeling awkward on how to delicately dismount from her place upon Jack, it was twice a challenge since his arms were snugly around her; Elizabeth asked delicately,

"Would you not care to eat a bit of porridge? I do hope it is still warm….you should eat it now while it retains a decent temperature."

Jack sensed Elizabeth was hedging, feeling strange towards him and he was curious as to what it was that made her so wary, especially after the mutual closeness passed between them―or was it that? Elizabeth had felt too close to Sparrow that suddenly she needed an immediate separation or would go mad with the current entanglement of affection. Jack lifted his arms and instantly Elizabeth bolted. She sat up and slipped off of Jack, sliding off the mattress, and all the while Elizabeth straightened up her shirt to quickly cover up. She pulled on her britches but felt it was very necessary to tidy herself up first. She got off the bed and excused herself, heading towards the doors of the barn with swift steps and then exited, heading for the small outhouse on the path outside. Jack laid there, his visage contorted as he pondered over the way Elizabeth was acting so bizarrely aloof with him now. Why was this effort of shared intimacy so difficult for Elizabeth to handle? She did not seem displeased or angry at him in any way while they were in the middle of making love, so why was her present theme reflecting discomfiture or disquiet? Biting his lower lip and still mystified over Elizabeth's odd actions, Jack decided to wait and observe her further. He reached for the bowl of porridge, lifted the lid and indeed it was still warm. Taking a bite, he continued to eat until Elizabeth returned.

When Elizabeth breezed back into the barn, she came over to the table which held the tray of food, swiped one of the rolls, and began to eat it without saying one word to the expectant Sparrow. He meticulously watched her eat and stare at the floor, inherently acting as if he was not even there. To test his theory, Jack offered her the bowl of porridge. Seeing the gesture in her peripheral vision, Elizabeth shook her head and made do with that roll. Pulling a lock of her long, blonde hair behind one ear, Elizabeth could discern the intrusive peer of those kohl framed eyes bearing down upon her in a constant quest. Sitting on the floor of the barn with hay all about her britches and lap, Elizabeth tried to ignore Jack's glare to unravel her complexities, but it was impossible. Finally, Sparrow finished the porridge, used the back of his hand to rake across his mouth, took a deep breath, and then asked in a very monotone voice,

"Right…..what 'tis it, then….what the matter?"

Elizabeth, with a mouthful of roll, casually glanced up at Sparrow innocently enough, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly to make that gesture believable to any other man in the world, _but_ Jack.

"Why are y' actin' so indifferent then, like y' want to b' several miles 'way from me, eh?"

Feeling cornered, Elizabeth did not know how to reply to that query. She had no genuine answer as to why these feelings of discomfort enveloped her, even when she cared so much about Jack. The only answer she could aptly supply was to explain her general actions away as a convinced fixation. This was a peculiarity Elizabeth displayed after having sex with a man….Elizabeth emotionally distanced herself to avoid the twinge of regret from the stigma of what she was, feelings of guilt from what she had finished. But if Elizabeth would explain that idiosyncrasy to Jack, he would quite possibly take it the wrong way and feel very hurt. Sparrow was likely not to understand, or disassociate his stance of being grouped with all the others before him. Elizabeth could not help it, could not deter from these feelings of what was wrong, torn up inside about herself; her abrasive style of self loathing had nothing whatsoever to do with Jack personally. Her actions were a defense mechanism that worked for Elizabeth, helping her tolerate this wretched existence for so long while she was in Port Royal. How would Jack Sparrow ever understand when all the wenches he knew were jovial and doted upon him. But there he was, a frown on his puzzled but handsome façade, staring down at Elizabeth with this awful expression of bewilderment about him.

"Mmm….'ave I done somethin' 'off beam,' then?"

Elizabeth stared down at the floor of the barn, strewn with scattered hay and now she too was covered with it. Refusing to look up at his piercing dark eyes, she sedately shook her head in the negative. Jack's head was tilted to one side, those onyx eyes narrowed to slits, and his lips pursed in deep contemplation. He was definitely struggling to penetrate her shield. Elizabeth instead took another bite of her roll and continued to steer clear of him, inspecting the indentation of her teeth marks upon the small bite left to her. Jack of course, was more than aware of her evasive maneuver and was suffering from tremendous culpability. Had Jack rushed Elizabeth into this sexual liaison too quickly, for he was more than persuaded to believe she was enjoying their coupling quite a bit, probably far more than any other man she'd been paired off with in that house. Jack had justified those blaring facts to himself as a mental aside so not to totally swing himself towards one opinion, and cease giving his ego over into the guilty camp too readily. He and Elizabeth shared a very intimate proceeding, as far as Sparrow was concerned, and he was apprehensive Elizabeth had transitioned it into being something it was not. But her entire demeanor had altered since they had made love. Now Elizabeth was inaccessible, closed off to him, contrite, and not nearly as open and warm to him as she had been. Shifting to his other side, Jack winced a bit from his back and felt pain. That was when Elizabeth finally looked directly at Jack, to inquire if he was alright.

"How are you faring…..can you possibly go back to sleep, Jack? You could do with as much rest as possible."

"Mmmm, mos' certainly…..an' you?"

"I think not….besides, I made an offer to assist the farmer's wife. I promised I would assist her in a bit of baking before noon. It was part of our exchange for the additional day on here, including a grand dinner."

"Oh…" Jack replied casually as he laid back, hands behind his head and smiling at her whimsically, "…I never knew y' could cook, then."

"A few dishes I had perfected in fact, I learned quite a lot at…the, ummm…..the house."

Her voice distinctly went morose as the sordid memories seemed to haunt Elizabeth. Neither of them offered comment to her slip up, or revert the conversation to anything that indicated her past. Nevertheless, that very stoic quietness had permeated the barn. If it were not the sudden sound of the horse's whinny to distract and interrupt the tacky silence, it would have resumed. Elizabeth finally got up and as she stood there, dusted herself off from the excess hay clinging to her britches and asked blankly,

"Is there anything that you require, or if you want me to do something for you before I am off for the main house?"

"Mmmm, no then…I'll jus' rest me bones an' go back t' sleep."

"Fine…."

Elizabeth started for the door to depart, but something told her to not leave it like that. To just depart on that soured note and leave Jack in this barn to himself―it was too cold and abrupt. Elizabeth could also discern the emotion in Jack's telltale eyes, which were smarting from her tepid approach and treatment of him now. So Elizabeth forced herself to go over to the sprawled out Sparrow, leaned down until her long hair had alerted him to her sweeping in, and then she kissed him. Seeing her bend to him for that kiss spawned a bit of a glimmer to his affectionate grin, but this had really stunned him. Sparrow was not anticipating on Elizabeth ever coming near him again, let alone to plant a sweet kiss. The warm smile appeared once more upon his handsome countenance and with that Elizabeth departed and Jack fell back to sleep quite easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 5** **: Back To The Pearl**

Chapter 5 Summary: *WARNING ADULT SITUATIONS. If you find this sort of material offensive please do not read. Jack and Elizabeth reach the Pearl and set sail .

 **Chapter 5 - Back To The Pearl**

The next day it was clear out and Elizabeth and Jack had an early start. It was a very strained night between Jack and Elizabeth, for neither had much occasion to chat with one another. They were dinner guests of the farm's owner and afterwards they went straight to bed rather late. Jack was a bit more inebriated than usual, having more difficulty drifting off. Elizabeth was staggeringly sober and gave off the aura of being on the quiet side most of the evening. But Jack's bruised bones had a very good rest and a chance to catch up and heal from his first rather 'intriguing' half of the horseback adventure. By the time Elizabeth and Jack had pressed on in their journey and reached Port Antonio, they both thought Sparrow would have been insane with an onslaught of new muscle spasms to plague him, but it was quite the opposite. Jack seemed to have worked out the initial kinks due to Elizabeth's due diligence of massaging out the rough patches within his muscles. They had two good strokes of fortune this next day. By the time they galloped into the town of Port Antonio, there was no need to scurry about and seek a suitable place for lodgings. Surprisingly enough, the _Black Pearl_ was already found poised within the harbor patiently waiting for Jack and Elizabeth to arrive. So, in the long run it was an advantageous shift of fortune, even though it was at the bequest of Jack's beaten down and worn out frame.

Nobody was more content to be on board the majestic black ship other than Captain Sparrow. He was seen eagerly chatting with Gibbs for a good deal of time once he boarded the vessel. Elizabeth automatically assumed Jack was enthusiastic to catch up on the repair history, and finding out what had been executed concerning that maintenance. From the local gossip, the ship was now in tip top shape and Gibbs himself had overseen the accuracy of these repairs, every inch of the way. They were also discussing the commotion in the way of those associated with the house of ill repute. The owners had taken Elizabeth's departure quite gravely and they knew all too well _who_ confiscated off with their cash cow. Although there were vows of revenge cast upon Sparrow, as Jack heard of the supposed threats relayed to him second hand, he offered no measure of concern. In fact, Jack could not care in the least what these people threatened about plots for revenge, so long as he had Elizabeth safe from harm. The only matter which bothered Captain Sparrow was the wedge of distance Elizabeth had forged between herself and Jack. It was plain enough to him that she was preoccupied with something or other detrimental to the present relationship, and that had been more important to Sparrow other than fretting over the angry mob at her past residence.

Jack was finally given unto much desired seclusion, so to commune with his ship. He ran his palm over the slick, black rail and felt the slight drag from moisture contained within the pores of the wood. There was still a good deal of humidity within the atmosphere and Jack's experience informed him that there was more of it up ahead. It was that time of year and Jack wished he could avoid the balmy weather of this season, but his instincts foretold they were in for a bout of bad weather in route to Shipwreck Cove. However, for the moment Jack just stood there at the helm, enjoying his ship and nearly everything tactile about it. He had been so lost in thought, Jack had not been aware that Elizabeth was loitering behind him. She was waiting for the appropriate moment to catch him on his own so to speak with him privately. When Sparrow turned about, he was wearing an anomalous sort of expression etched about his countenance. At first Elizabeth figured him to appear bothered, but he was not. It was quite the opposite for the pirate was quite satisfied to be aboard his ship, among his natural element and in charge. However, when Jack spotted Elizabeth approaching, he seemed to put an invisible grip of caution about himself, almost as if he was anticipating trouble and bracing himself for impact.

"Jack, I wanted to speak with you if I may….to ask you a question before I get settled in…. _where_ did you wish for me to stay?"

Jack shot Elizabeth a very peculiar stare, as if that response would have already been an obvious concede to her―with _him_ of course. But now that Sparrow was thinking over the address of Elizabeth having to inquire about it, there must already be an issue within her psyche that she was combating. Sparrow thought this peculiar since Elizabeth had already spent the past few nights sleeping with him and could not fathom why this arrangement was suddenly being quizzed. The way she was thinking as of late, really clouded up Jack's rationalization of why she was making this a bone of contention. Clearing his throat and gesturing a short wave to the compartments beneath were they stood, Jack was indicating his cabin as he replied with an assertive tenor,

"Oh, I rather thought y' might want t' stay on wif _me_ , then….. _wouldn't_ you?"

Sparrow physically ducked down in a coy way as if to visually snare Elizabeth's direction of focus, which was not presently upon Jack. She was staring at a nearby barrel, but clearly by her contorted facial expression, was uneasy. Once more the arms were crossed defensively over Elizabeth's chest as she nervously shuffled in place and finally spat out with a tenor of snippiness,

"Why would you assume _that_?"

Jack was unclear where this aggressive edge was coming from once again, but her demeanor seemed to be an abrasive stance that Elizabeth could draft rapidly on any given, single moment of conversation when she wanted to summon the barrier. To arrest her uncertainty, Jack loped towards Elizabeth, a wide grin of silver and gold beamed along with his use of a whimsical tenor to match as he addressed her concerns with a splay of levity and humor,

"Darlin', y can sleep among the barrels b'low in the hold, curl up under the tables of the galley, or hang by yer bleedin' _toes_ from the crow's nest if y' like―but with this lot on board, I'd not imagine y'd feel comfortable beddin' down in the hull with 'em. S' wif that bein' said…'tis far more pleasurable fer you t' bed down with me in my cabin, eh?"

"Are you suggesting I am not _safe_ anywhere on your ship whilst it is under _your_ command?"

Elizabeth was doing it to him again, acting like her old persnickety self and driving him crazy with all of these imagined ilk's and tribulations. Jack's face screwed up with minor irritation and exasperated that Elizabeth was dragging him through another diversion of steel nerves and iron wills―and so he snapped back accordingly to match the irritable theme,

"No, but may I be s' bold to inquire...'tis this yer own, special way of suggestin' that I'm n' longer a suitable bed partner?"

Nearly three evenings in a row they had slept together and now Elizabeth had abruptly claimed by insinuation this arrangement was deemed _verboten_? Since this new-found switch of the rules bore no logic to Jack at all, he became petulant. Naturally, his terse retort had stopped Elizabeth cold in her tracks. She remained stoic, posed there in place and staring at Sparrow with a piercing glower. No doubt Jack could feel the edge of that lethal glare, sharp like razor blades slicing through his bowels. He knew that returned comment had pushed the wrong button that time, and his arrogant retort and cocky stance came up against the gauntlet. Upon seeing Elizabeth stiffen her resolve and shifting herself into a position for battle, he decided to try a tactical maneuver. Jack swiftly injected humor so that she would bypass his initial, and more combative answer. Taking a quirky few steps in her direction and altering his stern countenance entirely, Jack traded up to a more pleasing wide beam with glimmering orbs, and his voice mellowed considerably as he then replied with a teasing croon,

"C' _mon_ then Lizzie, don't b'like that, luv…I've sort of gotten spoiled havin' ye at me side, then. I kinda fancy wakin' up with y' there as well, savvy? Can we not share my cabin t'gether, eh?''

Elizabeth stood there and her defensive stance seemed to melt a bit under Sparrow's indelible charms. But he was not fooled or foiled yet because Jack could discern by her body posture that Elizabeth was not yet entirely sold on the concept. Slipping next to her now, an arm sprang out and wrapped about Elizabeth's shoulders like a friendly python. She glanced upwards to Jack's overt grin and took suspect in waiting to hear what would peal out of that wily mouth next.

"Is that so, well when I remain at Shipwreck Cove and you head off into the horizon, what becomes of you then and your obvious lack of a bedside partner….think you shall cuddle up to Gibbs whilst I am absent?"

Jack jumped away from Elizabeth as if she were doused with a catching, poisonous rash after her making that brusque remark.

" _Perish_ the thought…" he replied with a hand over his heart.

"Well, do not stop _there_ Jack, if you had managed to conjure this matter through thus far, and you were decidedly that desperate for nighttime companionship, had you not also encompassed this solution as well?"

"Mmmmm….not s' sure I know what ya mean, then?" Jack replied pivoting nervously on the heels of his boots and swaying from the waist, trying to appear innocent.

"OH, do you _not_ , then?" she replied tongue in cheek.

It would be like Elizabeth to play hard ball with Jack, in particular when he was stuck between what he wanted out of her and what he was getting instead. Jack was a smooth operator and within the throes of manipulating her into giving him what he wanted. Knowing exactly what he was up to, Elizabeth made the situation all that much stickier for him to close. She managed to spoil his run through smoothly, so he was not so certain of victory turning to his favor. Sparrow hated when Elizabeth outfoxed him, but this interplay was also part of the magical charm what attracted Jack to her as well. Her cunning wit and skill of turning a phrase about just as quickly as he could, was always a challenge he loved to take on with vehemence.

"Well what d' you propose then, darlin'…..y'd take over me cabin _without_ me, then?"

"Now there's a thought. That _would_ be the most chivalrous selection to make on my behalf, of course."

" _Ferget it_ …." Sparrow snarled, now feeling Elizabeth was pushing her luck with this low ball game of wits.

Suddenly Elizabeth burst into a series of giggles and then halted herself for a moment to gain a bit of normalcy and reach composure. Jack, feeling he had been part of her jest all along, growled ominously at her with his black eyes narrowed and alighting upon her with precision.

"Oh yer a right _villain_ , you are…."

Sparrow glowered at her for having him fooled all along.

"Is that so?"

"Aye…only _you_ could get me in such a muddle, then."

"Why?"

"Well, y've sort of been actin' out of sorts as it 'tis, then…y've been a bit distant since we…y'know….made love."

Elizabeth stood there a moment and digested what Sparrow had implied. Naturally he was right on the mark with his finite analysis. It was a statement which tallied all the trappings which carried her sense of guilt. It was unfortunately Elizabeth's own sordid view of herself, remorse of where she had been and had done to survive this past year. It had taken its toll on Elizabeth physically as well. So when a subject touched on the matter too closely of what she felt over her own self worth, she faltered. Elizabeth's own self value had plummeted immeasurably, and it was difficult to explain that feeling to Jack. Elizabeth never thought he could possess the wide scope of life to accept her mental composition about her past. The best thing was to avoid telling Jack any of that, for Elizabeth felt he would not contain the capacity to see the matter entirely from her perspective.

"Jack, try to understand if you will…..my history. Intimacy is _not_ something I come by regularly or recognize all too well. Can you not cease to rush such things upon me? If only for a short while anyway?" she had asked earnestly of Sparrow to consider this pass.

To Sparrow, this was at least encouraging to hear that Elizabeth was not at odds with _him_ all that much. Knowing what he did of her complex nature, Jack assumed that because of her past, this slight hedging of emotion was more of an occupational hazard in a way. That much Jack could comprehend, but he was not sure why this would apply to _him_. Surely he was not just any man, they too had a history together, even if it was not fully defined, it had been there nonetheless. There always was an attraction between Jack and Elizabeth that was undeniable. Both felt it, and yet each would adamantly deny it if asked outright. That was the irony of which they had encased this relationship…outward denial but secretly coveted. And it was far more complicated for Elizabeth given her being married to Will Turner, and the sordid life she had to lead for survival. Jack did not care in the least about her past liaisons, however he had put a great deal of stock in Elizabeth's future emotional entanglements, wanting to stake some type of personal claim in spite of not having any legal standing to do as such.

Sparrow stood there hearing what Elizabeth had said and ran all of these pensive thoughts through their paces. His expression of a far away glow to his handsome façade shone as he mulled over what facts she had brought up for his appraisal. It did make sense, after all she must have been through in this past year on her own, and the rough treatment. Elizabeth was not one that even took to submission with any man well enough, let alone accept leadership by a host of strange men she needed to bed for the sake of business. Lower lip puckered and his brows folding down into a neat scowl, Jack's thoughts were genuinely conflicted. He was really mixing up the scenarios, trying to imagine how difficult it had to be for Elizabeth to adapt to such a tainted world. Forced to be sexual and counterfeit pleasure in each sexual romp to gain monetary rewards. Sparrow never looked at it from a female perspective, but now that he _had_ , in relation to Elizabeth it was next to impossible to fathom how she coped as long as she had.

"S' then…..you _don't_ want t' stay with me, not a 'tall?"

Exasperated of even having to entreat this discussion, it was a thorny enough path to follow, admitting what she already _had_ to Jack. Worse yet, now he split hairs on the topic by asserting she make these decisions outright. Dropping her arms as they swung to hit her hips in retrospect, Elizabeth exclaimed in a low voice,

"I am not entirely _adverse_ to that arrangement."

"I though not…..but then, what 'r you sayin'….yer not s' much adverse to bein' with me…..but feel _obligated_?" Jack stated with his visage screwed up as if in a complexity of opposite choices.

Elizabeth sighed long and hard as if she was drained and unable to supply Jack with any honest answer that he would find a comfort. Elizabeth hated to be beholding to any man and had been forced to do just that for over a year. Now that she escaped from that miserable world, the last thing Elizabeth wanted was to go against her grain any further. On her own, anything that felt remotely like a position of submission had her balking. However she was grateful to Jack for helping her. Elizabeth also cared deeply for Jack, but she was not about to admit that out loud―any more than Sparrow was willing to claim the seriousness of his interests in her. But here she was with Jack grilling her to forge some kind of a commitment to him, even if it _was_ as trivial an item as sharing his damned bed! Left with no alternative as a retort, Elizabeth tried her best to make light of their problem.

"Well you have an _uncanny_ ability of making it sound as if it were a _death_ sentence," Elizabeth griped with a grin of amusement, trying to maintain a sense of levity as well.

Jack did a double take, his onyx eyes squinting momentarily as if to gauge where Elizabeth was tilting upon the scale of things, lightly jesting or seriously dire. Arriving at the conclusion they were both treading softly about the other, Jack then mused,

"Really, well….women _'ave_ been known t' compare me skills with the likes of a lit'le death an' quick rebirth…wha' do _you_ imagine, then?"

Now Jack was loitering at the level of separating fact from pure male ego, operating from a vantage point of any braggadocios man. Elizabeth saw the stacked deck in this hand and was _not_ having this conversation with him. Every bloody man in her life always wanted to know how 'good they were' in the sack, when in fact they were all pretty awful. Jack was an exception, but Elizabeth was not going there with Sparrow, even if he threatened to toss her over the side and into the ocean! His own insatiable and enormous ego did not require any additional stroking from her, when Jack was doing a pretty good job of it on his own! She was smirking all the while standing there and holding back a riotous outburst over his coy antics. Tongue in cheek, Elizabeth sniggered as she said,

"And I imagine that statement is to fortify yourself separate among the other, lowly masculine peons…..supporting a self proclaimed report that _you_ however are the exception, a living example as some sort of grand master and icon among the love gods, would that be an accurate assumption?"

Indignantly drawing his head back as if he'd nearly been slapped with insult, Jack's visage drew serious as he peered down his nose at Elizabeth and replied with a tenor of contrite assertion.

"Well, y' gave the distinct impression that y' _enjoyed_ yerself, eh?"

"Is that not being a _trifle_ optimistic about your prowess? I fear you are far more confidant and apt in _bragging_ about your skills as a lover, rather than the _execution_ of them, Captain Sparrow…"

Another distinct challenge posed, and _never_ did Jack Sparrow imagine he'd lost insight or did not have an adequate handle on his abilities with the ladies; nor was he given to idealized grandeur either. Puffing up to larger than normal size, this was truly a threat to the very core of Sparrow, and he felt its cynical sting immensely. But even though Elizabeth had rattled his egotistical foundation considerably, Jack was not going to let her see it for a second. Smirking with a foxy glimmer in his black eyes filled with complete confidence, Jack pranced over to the rail of his ship. He turned about, leaned back on the rail, half sitting there with hands planted at each side. Jack resumed grinning at Elizabeth with sheer cockiness like a posturing peacock.

"Not in the _least_ bit skeptical, luv….an' if y' like, I'd not mind a _reprise_ of said night t' accept that challenge, then."

Elizabeth only grinned at Jack, avoiding the opposition in this query and refusing to counter that particular mention. Instead, Elizabeth decided to tread lightly and use a slightly different diversionary tactic. Ignoring Sparrow's more or less maniacal offer for a sexual rematch of their tryst, she took to altering the topic onto another venue that was a more suitable exchange for being discussed within public view or within ear shot of the crew while out on the deck.

"How long will it be before we reach Shipwreck Cove?"

Knowing exactly that Elizabeth was sidestepping the primary subject and blatantly broached an altering theme, Jack permitted it to ensue. Enough sexual sparks had been lit for now, and it was far better to let Elizabeth simmer for a while. It was more effective to reintroduce the original topic at a far more opportune moment-say like when they were alone in his cabin. Jack casually glimpsed over his shoulder to do an examine of the horizon once more, centering his obsidian eyes to focus sharply on the area that had intrigued him earlier. That hazy gray patch of horizon that was getting bigger and more pronounced now as they continued to sail on this heading. Much to his dismay, Jack knew it was inevitable but did not want to incite alarm. Clearing his throat and nodding a dreadlocked head to the sea, Jack replied with a serious tenor,

"Mmmm….I'd say day….mebbe day an' a half, then…..weather _permittin'_ , o' course." was his rather choppy repine.

Elizabeth stood there on the quarterdeck with Captain Sparrow, looking past that portion of the port bow that loaned judgment. Elizabeth stepped closer to the rail next to Jack in order to envision the disposition of the hazy section of sky cutting into the broad horizon. That segment of dissolved clarity had cut off the sharp edges of the sea, a dark blotch meeting the ocean was muddled where the star studded sky, was duly compromised. Jack cleared his throat and acted casual as he answered,

"That fuzzy bit on the left…..I'm goin' to do me best t' sail 'round all that muck, but I've a notion we're in fer a bit of a squall."

Elizabeth's attention drew intently towards the gloomy spot on the horizon where Jack was concentrating his peer, and indeed it _had_ appeared menacing. Before she knew it, Jack dropped all humor as well as their conversation and loped over to the helm. With a quick flip of his wrist Jack had unhooked the roped tie-line upon the wheel, clasping the wood firmly within his fingers. Glancing ahead to the swells of waves that seemed to be getting slightly higher and vigorously sweeping at the ship more often, Jack then spoke to Elizabeth, his voice seriously sober and stern as he offered as suggestion,

"I'd recommend y' stay inside the cabin then, luv…..'tis not somethin' you'd want to b' part of…..out 'ere runnin' about in the thick of it, eh?"

Elizabeth mindlessly nodded and thought perhaps Jack was being melodramatic. She glanced in the direction Jack was visually honing in on, and she too sensed a strange feeling that they were possibly in for a rough ride. There was a solitary and strapping gust of wind, and there was a definite aroma upon it― _rain_. It exuded a radiance of worry with it as well, for Jack was already gripping his fingers snugly about the spokes of the ship's wheel. The attitude was as if Sparrow was readying himself for the arduous task ahead. A nervous fluttering within Elizabeth's stomach was strong with excitement of the unexpected. She pulled her hair from her eyelashes and turned to stare into the direction of the sea once more.

Suddenly there was a flash of light in the distance, which was the storm's electrical currents winding up and heralding the main event. When Elizabeth glanced over at Jack, his countenance seemed stern and focused. Before she knew it, Sparrow was barking out orders for preparations to be made, nautical terminology that went beyond Elizabeth's comprehension. Men were scaling the lines, climbing up to the canvas sails, crewmen dashed about the deck tying up lines and securing the deck everywhere. Elizabeth could discern the sudden rise of electricity crackling within the air as the men scurried about and Sparrow was amid the shouts and bevy of activity. Just then, his head snapped to stare, and it was as if Jack just realized Elizabeth was still loitering there out and about upon the deck. Lips drawn taunt and a scowl now replacing the whimsical grin from before, Jack barked at her.

"Go b'low then, luv….into the cabin with you, an' _don't_ come out a 'tall until I say so, eh?"

Elizabeth eyed Jack with a sidelong glance, it was produced to convey her disapproval of his ordering her about with such a harsh bark, but it was missed. Jack was too mesmerized as to what was advancing their way and he was lost to those various thoughts. Jack had not even responded to Elizabeth sarcastically announcing that she was leaving, for Captain Sparrow was already caught up in his own agenda, getting himself mentally prepared for what was ahead, and it did _not_ look pretty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 6** **: Stormy Seas**

Chapter Text

Chapter 6 Summary: Jack and Elizabeth reach the _Pearl_ and set sail, but are having to weather a terrible storm, in more ways than one .

 **Chapter 6 - Stormy Seas**

Elizabeth woke up with a start, feeling a shift of vast unbalance as she lay in the bed. It was the terrible storm that had disturbed her sleep in the middle of the night. Then she hazily recollected Jack's last words as she departed from his side, the _Pearl's_ route had to pass through those waters in heading towards Shipwreck Cove. At that time Jack intended to skirt around it if possible, but it currently felt by the abrupt pitch of the ship, that he had brazenly decided to sail right through the brawling gale. It was known that as the famed Captain of the _Black Pearl,_ Sparrow was always determined to see the crew safely through to the other side of any tropical chaos. It was winter and treacherous weather was known to be commonplace in these Atlantic waters. This being Jack's Pirate Lord territory, this squall was not a key affair to him and rather commonplace in fact. This form of bravery also did not transition to the crew, who often were not as staunch in making it through the storms as unwavering as their hearty captain.

Elizabeth raised a hand to her cheek having a memory of Jack imparting a kiss to her. Elizabeth wondered if in the late night hours Jack had been in the cabin at some point and placed such a peck upon her façade. She had no recollection of Jack visiting her in the cabin before the major squall had begun, assuming he remained upon the deck preparing to deal with it soon enough. Elizabeth had remembered Jack expressing rather sternly for her to stay inside the cabin, and most importantly of all―stressed that she _remain inside_ the cabin, until he gave express permission for her to leave. Jack did not want Elizabeth taking any irrational risks on deck during this volatile stage of the storm, and this quirk of his irritated her. Sparrow was adamant about sheltering Elizabeth most times. In fact, as she departed from the quarterdeck, Elizabeth was nearly certain she overheard Sparrow muttering a loosely befitting threat that if she disobeyed his orders on this matter, she would most definitely be tossed into the brig on sight, no questions asked.

Hanging onto the furniture for ballast as she walked across the length of the cabin floor, it was daunting the way the ship was shifting so abruptly amid the clapping of loud thunder and the flashes of bright lightening. Unable to contain herself any longer on legs, and having been dashed about enough within the cabin of the _Black Pearl_ , Elizabeth decided to try laying in bed. Clinging to the sides of the mattress, Elizabeth attempted not to notice just how intensely the massive ship was pitching about in the rough waters. In truth, Elizabeth was a bit scared, not ever been though as rough a tempest as this, matching it only to the horrible maelstrom they all had experienced when battling Beckett that awful day. This felt like such an enduring tempest, that Elizabeth tried not to think about how her stomach seemed to sour as the constant movement was making her turn ill. As a stationary figure amid the bed, the ship however was jostled about so much, it was inevitable to succumb to the movement sickness.

Elizabeth always thought her sea legs were still pretty fair, as Jack once admired, but not having been at sea for nearly a year, and with the sea violently sloshing about like this, she was faltering. As Elizabeth maneuvered about in the cabin from one point to the next, even she had to admit being especially sloppy in form and unable to handle the intense jerking of the ship. Elizabeth's footing was not faring well when the vessel got tossed about so precipitously. But even in her paranoid thoughts, one thing stood out as a definite mark in the positive column―that was a man named Captain Jack Sparrow. With Jack at the helm, all souls on that ship could be secured he'd sail this black beauty through the tempest clear to the other side of it with great dexterity. If Elizabeth allowed her fear of the squall to surface, she only had to hearken back to the fact of Jack's proficiency to ballast feelings of safekeeping. Sparrow contained enough experience and vast knowledge of aquatic tricks and was well equipped to guide that massive craft through all sorts of treacherous weather.

When the ship dipped sharply in a sideways slope, Elizabeth clung to the side of the bed post. Jack could be heard above her laughing, sounding like a mad man as he finally righted the vessel, having it come about in the next swell of large waves. Sparrow was fearless of such tempests, often mocking his crew members for being alarmed. In truth, some of them were so scared they began hollering aloud to their captain, blaring that if he continued on this insane course they all would all be doomed to the depths. Just listening to those men yelling out of desperation, how they feared to die such a gruesome death of drowning, was depressing to hear. Many claimed they would become crewed to the likes of the _Flying Dutchman_. Their squeals of foreboding were dashed by Jack's riotous laughter over their cowardice and then barked how they were shirking their duties. Jack had sailed though bigger squalls than this one and was undaunted. In fact, he was thrilled for the hallowed gales would get them to their destination all that swifter.

Captain Sparrow stood there affixed to the helm and his sharp eyes upon everything that moved within his scope of vision, as well the peripheral regions about him. Paramount in Jack's mind was Elizabeth as well. He was not keen on her being subject to this rocky journey for so long on her own, even inside the safe keeping of his cabin. Jack was worried about her welfare, but the best way to service her dilemma was to remain right where he was, in charge, at the helm of the ship, and to guide all on board to get through these seething waters. Jack wanted Gibbs to make a quick and continuous assessment of any and all injured on board, this way when they reached Shipwreck Cove, a physician on shore could be notified well in advance to attend them. There were a few men who had been plagued with cuts and bruises, but none seemed too serious as yet to require that sort of attention. The big problem was seasickness by many men who were not sage sailors. So in the meantime, Jack needed to concentrate on how to transition them through the worst of it. The gales from the tempest would cruise them to Shipwreck Cove a _lot_ swifter and Jack took advantage of this gift by keeping his sails full and knowing just how to navigate the infamous vessel through this blow.

With Elizabeth safely tucked within the cabin, Jack felt confident that there would be no difficulty for him to veer his big ship through this scary bluster. Jack was amused as some newer crew members were taken to being seasick and had been puking over the side of the rails, hanging on for their lives so that they would not fall overboard. Taking a momentary break from this arduous battle with the sea, Jack relinquished the helm with confidence to his staunch and sturdy first mate, Mr. Gibbs. Sparrow wanted to rest his aching arms a bit, fetch some rum in the hold, and possibly grab a bite to eat because his stomach was absolutely fine. He would only permit a well seasoned and experienced sailor to handle the helm in those few moments as he was absent. Nobody else was allowed to pilot his beloved ship while Jack took a short respite for that drink of rum or possibly that snack―no one else.

The _Pearl_ swayed up and down, nearly knocking Elizabeth out of the bed several times. She was too rattled and shaken up to get any sleep at this stage. Since Jack had ordained she could not leave the cabin this time, what could she do? In a way Elizabeth understood with her limited skill, she would only be in the way. Granted, it was too risky for her to be on deck where a number of accidental perils were just waiting to unfurl. One solid slap of a huge wave would be it, cause her to take a bad fall and hurting her thin limbs severely. But she _was_ needing a bit of fresh air, longing for any kind of distraction to preoccupy her mind from the possible dangers. And besides, sitting there and watching the lanterns constant swinging with abandon, her stomach was getting more queasy as the time passed. Elizabeth got up to fetch a drink. There was still some wine leftover from a late night meal, and to her recollection there was still some tasty morsels leftover from Cook to be had there at the desk. Elizabeth got herself up out of bed and was currently swerving to and fro across the wobbly floor to the desk, staggering like a drunken sot. She grabbed hold of the desk just in time as the _Pearl_ hit a particularly high wave. Elizabeth clutched the chair next to it and balanced her body weight as the _Pearl_ eventually came about, surfing the wave with a deep dip forward until it dropped down to level off. Elizabeth took a deep breath and shook her head with shaken faith. How Jack could handle this huge vessel with such skill, Elizabeth deemed him incredible. Sparrow could keep the ship upright and afloat from sinking - that was indeed astonishing. His proficiency amazed Elizabeth to no end, but this was Jack's life and just another daily task to him. Elizabeth thought to herself, she had to give that credit to Jack hands down–he was absolutely _fearless_ if nothing else!

Standing next to the desk and eyeing the food, a whirring buzz came over Elizabeth. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell forward towards the chair. Catching herself, she realized it had been a whipping dizziness that almost made her keel over within the cabin. A few moments passed and then another terrifying experience just like the prior one had occurred. Elizabeth suddenly felt a gushing of acidic bile rise within her throat, felt it burning there as she nearly upchucked onto the cabin floor. The dreaded seasickness had finally claimed her. A flip flopped stomach gripped her insides and the sickness was overtaking Elizabeth's guts. She glanced about the cabin and swiftly grabbed a towel, shoving it up to her mouth.

Biting her lower lip and fighting back the nausea, Elizabeth had to do something, but not sure what. In the innermost caverns of her whirling mind, the rational answer that hit Elizabeth first was to either locate a chamber pot, or go outside and hang off the rail to vomit. If Elizabeth ventured out on deck, Sparrow would surely spot her. She did not know if Jack would discern _this_ as a disobedient act. The illness was taking over her system quickly and clouded vision was becoming a challenge to see straight. Everything appeared to become a wavy blur to Elizabeth. Not knowing how to combat this medical problem, Elizabeth had no clue of what to do for treating seasickness. Leaning on the door and wrestling with the notion of what she could do to halt the excessive gagging, perhaps she'd ask one of the crew real quick before Sparrow could spy her. It was paramount in her mind, Elizabeth had to remain in the cabin. If she disobeyed Jack's order to leave it, there would be hell to pay. Elizabeth realized that once Jack would discover she was ill, and because there was no chamber pot within the cabin, of course this was an exception to the rule. Even if she disobeyed his order, Sparrow could not validate a complaint against her under the circumstance. In lieu of his main priority of seeing Elizabeth safely through this blow, there was no rule to include seasickness. Resolving that argument, Elizabeth opened the door and stepped outside.

Appearing on the blustery deck to seek a familiar face, Elizabeth hung onto the first solid thing she could grasp for ballast, which was the mast. She wanted to work her way to the rail so she could hang over the side if she had to vomit. Almost knocked over by Pintel running past her, Elizabeth stepped back far enough on the deck until she could view the helm. Elizabeth was shocked to see that it was Gibbs at the wheel and not Jack. There was so much shouting and activity of people running all around, Elizabeth was not positive she was strong enough to produce a shout loud enough to be heard over the din of the storm. Almost all of the crew seemed to stay clear of her. The torrential rain pelted Elizabeth's face and she could barely discern what was in front of her. Instantly soaking wet, she was seized by a flush of fresh nausea. Elizabeth knew she had to act fast for the dizziness was gaining on her, and soon the ability to walk would cease. Soaked to the skin from the deluge of torrential rain, it was coming down so hard, it was like peering through a sheet of glass. Elizabeth peeled heavy strands of wet hair from her eyes in order to navigate towards the rail just off to the starboard side. Gazing up to the flailing black sails, it was difficult to keep her eyes open long enough to view any one thing for too long. The rain came down so hard, it stung her cheeks as well. Elizabeth shouted as loud as she could manage to the first mate at the helm, first holding back the urge to vomit which had been gaining on her.

"Gibbs…where is Jack?"

Unable to hear Elizabeth from the loud roar of the storm, he signaled with a shrug of his shoulders. Gibbs dared not abandon his station for all on the ship would surely perish. Keeping his strong hands upon the helm, the only gesture Gibbs could produce was a quick shake of his head down to Elizabeth, indicating that he could not hear her. Attempting another try, Elizabeth grasped her churning stomach for a second to steady herself. At that moment another spiky pain stabbed her there and she gasped, groping empty air for ballast and combating the urge to empty her stomach over the side. Once more looking up to the quarterdeck with half opened eyes, she was being tormented with the down pouring of hard rain. Elizabeth shouted as loud as possible for her current state.

"Where is he― _Jack_ …. _JACK_!"

Elizabeth kept screaming it over and over hoping that in some manner Gibbs could eventually guess what she was asking him. All the while the dizziness from the seasickness had nearly crippled Elizabeth. Shakily she meandered over to the rail to make ready to vomit. Meanwhile, up in the rigging, Jack Sparrow had a peculiar feeling in the cavity of his being and contemplated his present thoughts. Jack imagined he was actually hearing the sound of Elizabeth's voice amid the roaring ocean. Wondering how she was faring through all of this action so far, Jack speculated that perhaps he should go make a quick observation and check up on her. He had not been within the cabin to see her in a while, so it was time. So involved with navigating the ship through this squall, and currently replacing the damaged line, Jack's thoughts and duties were too vast that he allowed himself to became preoccupied. Sparrow did not have that luxury to see Elizabeth until now. Completing the slashing away of the old and torn canvas, and adjusting the newly woven black canvass as the replacement, Jack just happened to glance back down to the deck. His eyes scanned below and then towards the helm. He saw Gibbs still there, just barely making out his form through the sheet of rain. The first mate seemed to be doing well without any problems. Next to himself, Jack had all the confidence of Gibbs' exceptional skills, even during a tempest of this magnitude.

Jack was going to quickly fix another ripped canvas, when suddenly he caught sight of a vaguely familiar form that lined up with his sideline view along the rail. Jack was certain his eyes were playing tricks on him. However, staring long enough through the pouring rain, it was all too evident as to the identity of that person on deck. The dense wall of rain was impeding clarity of vision, but starring down at it all the same, that blithe form moving was easy enough to discern. As soon as Jack caught sight of Elizabeth standing out on deck of the _Black_ _Pearl,_ watching her looking up at him where he was perched, Jack was _furious_. His obsidian black eyes squinted as his focus was on his own hands. Rapidly tying up the loose ends of the canvas, all the while Jack was growling menacing threats to Elizabeth under his breath in a fury over her insubordinate actions. Sparrow could not believe that Elizabeth would _dare_ wander out in this treacherous gale, going directly against his explicit captain's orders. On this ship, Jack considered his orders were law, and _lives_ depended on his expert judgment. For Elizabeth to test his mettle like this was unforgivable and Sparrow was determined to deal with her accordingly.

But suddenly Sparrow's attention was drawn to yet another familiar sight. He focused on the swell of a huge, rolling wave of sea water heading right for the ship. Not only that, but it was bound to hit that part of the bow where Elizabeth was poised. Too late to make a counter-move to thwart the hazard, or shout a warning to protect her―nothing would be effective enough now for Elizabeth to heed warning. The fast moving wave had crashed onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_ with powerful force, washing right over Elizabeth. Jack started with an actual physical jolt of his body. His eyes widened in terror as Sparrow held his breath for the alarm that Elizabeth might have been knocked overboard. With the massive, crushing weight of seawater that enveloped her, it was a miracle to find Elizabeth was only knocked down onto the deck. She managed to cling onto the excess slack of rope from a tied up barrel. The onslaught of water had dragged her across the deck a few yards, but she clung fast to the rope and held on. Elizabeth was heavily soaked, laden with sea water, that compounded with the rolling and ever changing pitch of the ship, she could not stand up.

After watching that horrible scene play out right in front of his very eyes, Sparrow had imagining the worst of what _could_ have happened. In fact, that very notion now had Jack _incensed._ Sparrow was so enraged that he considered her appearance on deck could have been for only one reason, Elizabeth's goal to spite him. Elizabeth's constant challenging of his authority on the _Black Pearl_ had always been an issue in the past. This last shenanigan of hers was seen by Jack as her testing his altruistic nature―any of those antagonistic factors were a first guess. Jack's rage filled fortitude grew as he observed Elizabeth finally struggling, even slipping and falling onto her knees a few times until she got up onto her feet. The deck was wet and slippery, so now Elizabeth was shakily standing there rail side trying to get her bearings. _A complete persnickety, bloody wench_ , Jack thought to himself in a malevolent growl.

Swearing aloud, Jack knotted his fingers securely onto the wet rope and began to shimmy down the hemp line with a feline finesse. The entire time he was cinching down the wet lines, he was grappling aloud with his own escalating rage, trying to calm himself down so not to make an outright, verbal assault on Elizabeth. The real reason Jack was this livid was because his instinctive first response to seeing her thrown by the wave had rattled him. Seeing Elizabeth nearly swept overboard and into the sea to drown―had shaken Sparrow down to the core. This had upset him emotionally. To lose Elizabeth to a watery grave like that was a stark reality Jack had never entertained. However to see it operating in front of him without any control over those circumstances at all, was equally terrifying to him. Even though she survived that deathly wave, Elizabeth could be seriously hurt. He had to find out first before shoving her back into the cabin. And to make no mistake, Jack Sparrow intended on locking Elizabeth up inside the cabin _this_ time, whether she balked or not. It was either the cabin or the brig the way Sparrow saw it. This alternative of where did not matter to him so long as it kept her alive. Jack took considerable risk coming down the soggy lines as rapidly as he did, but his escalating rage and trepidation was well beyond the scope of rationalization and control at this point.

Elizabeth turned and glanced up, finding Jack tangled high in the rigging and slinking his way down. Relived that she finally located his whereabouts, Elizabeth observed closely as Sparrow methodically grasped hold of one line of rigging and then transitioned onto the next, snaring his boot purposely within the line just enough to ensure a strong and structured loop. He cleverly maneuvered so not to lose footing or fall overboard if he got caught in a rogue wave as he descended. Sparrow navigated his way down from the mass of lines swaying in the wind. Elizabeth was reassured just seeing Jack on his way to be with her. Even if she was in discomfort, Elizabeth was elated to soon have his charismatic company. She felt a tiny smile form upon her lips while doting on Jack's image drawing closer. As she observed his progress nearing her, all the while Elizabeth kept hanging onto the barrel ties, just in case another wave descended upon her.

Elizabeth watched when Jack finally made a last jump, both boots landing firmly upon the deck of the _Pearl_ with a loud thud _._ He was presently loping his way across the length of the ship towards her with lightning speed. Elizabeth was going to release the line she clung onto and head off in Jack's direction to greet him, cutting the space between them all that quicker. Looking forward to rushing into his arms below the whipping and snapping black sails, Elizabeth started to walk towards him. However, another obstacle emerged―unbearable pain in her ankle had altered that course of action. In fact as she made another step, the pain removed that choice altogether. Somehow Elizabeth had twisted an ankle in the freak wave accident and was unable to put pressure upon it. Elizabeth remained where she was, observing Jack's use of long legged strides to close the gap. And that exaggerated lope had him speedily approaching with raven black dreadlocks flying behind him in the unrelenting winds. Elizabeth felt she wanted to fall into Jack's sheltering caress, when abruptly she stopped short that fantasy and changed her mind. As Jack loomed in large with his countenance now in view, Elizabeth discerned a sinister snarl of ire pasted across his twisted features. Lips taut and stretched, with an evil glare reflected off those piercing black orbs. Jack was acting more akin to a raging lion on the attack. His immediate exposition of fury upon her was so shocking, it caused anyone within sight or sound of his meddlesome glower to startle and hide from Sparrow's imposing stature.

"What're _YOU_ doin' out 'ere on this _deck_?" Jack barked so loud when he caught up to where Elizabeth was, his shattering voice was like a lion's roar within an foot of her face.

Jack's visage was up in Elizabeth's while he raged and ranted, his flared temper permitting. Arms flailing in a massive, expressive tirade, Jack tossed some lose lines of rope out of his way with a violent jerk. Elizabeth was stunned that he was this incensed with her, it almost seemed his reaction was out of proportion to the alleged crime. Pacing back and forth in an angry stomp, it appeared as if Sparrow had to act out his wrath on something other than slugging the object of his desire. Startled by the infuriated manner to which Jack barked and postured over her, Elizabeth could not see Jack all too well because of the rain in her face. She began wiping the excess water away in order to focus. As soon as Elizabeth gleaned a descent glimmer of Jack, his threatening charcoal orbs had intimidated her. Any attempt to offer an excuse by Elizabeth's parting lips was instantly halted. She paused in trepidation feeling all was lost. Sparrow was so wound up and ready to strike out a counter attack, Elizabeth doubted Jack was even going to listen to what she had to say. Elizabeth wanted to explain what had happened to her, why she was out on the deck because of seasickness, but it was a moot issue. Before Elizabeth had a fair chance to even draw a weak breath and address him, an enraged Jack lifted up his arm and animatedly gestured to any crewman who was willing to watch or listen, bellowing as loudly as he could to publicly berate Elizabeth,

" _Right_ –Master Ragetti, haul this insubordinate….willful, an' _mutinous_ baggage t' the brig... _now_!"

Jack shouted his abuses out over the roar of the hurricane winds that were thrashing at the pair of them as they stood facing off on the rollicking deck of the _Black Pearl_. The captain was so enraged by his own temper, clearly not noticing the nearly hobbling Elizabeth hardly standing before him on her injured foot. Nor was Sparrow giving her the opportunity to plea an appeal before passing out sentence. Even the crewmen were baffled as to the overblown reaction of Captain Sparrow upon the tiny Elizabeth. She was standing there nearly passing out altogether from the seasickness as he was ranting! That was probably the single most reason why none of the crew offered to cart her off to the brig, figuring Sparrow had not really meant what he was saying.

Meanwhile Jack was tangled up in the middle of his venomous fit. His usual gold and silver beam was certain to show up whenever Elizabeth was in his perimeter. However, right _now_ those metallic indicators were bearing at her with a threatening snarl of contempt. Elizabeth was currently the focus of abject ferocity. Jack's arms were flailing as he strutted back and forth amid running crewmen, crashing waves, and Gibbs calling out to him as to which direction he should navigate the ship. A gigantic wave was heading straight towards them from the horizon. Jack was blind and deaf to all except for honing in on the lone fact that Elizabeth had blatantly disobeyed his explicit orders. Sparrow could not tear himself away from that inexcusable offense because she executed this folly during a violent deluge. In his Captain mind set, Elizabeth was due for some formal chastisement.

The sea waters were rolling over and under the ship at a breakneck pace and the winds continually howling amid the clapping thunder and lightning. Most of the crew were either busily at their paces to keep the ship afloat and in one piece, puking over the rail, or hiding below deck. But Jack had been out and into the center of this storm for several long hours. He had been at it all night and it was nearing dawn. Daybreak was hardly discernible because of the charcoal skies. Sparrow had only just taken his first break from the helm before having to go up into the rafters and cut away ripped sails. He never got to that sip of refreshing rum or had that bite to eat. Jack was exhausted and now he would have to return to his post at the helm and resume the arduous task of holding that wheel steady. Sparrow might have gleaned a brief respite, had it not been for this egregious and blatant disobedience of his authority― _again_! Jack was unable to contain himself as his voice roared over the ear deafening sound of continuous thunder. The swells of seawater crashing, tall waves spraying high, and the sea hurling itself against the hull of the _Black Pearl_ had not stopped him. Jack was pointing an accusing index finger at Elizabeth's façade which was now frozen into an open-mouthed gape of astonishment. Jack was seething at her with an obsessive vengeance, lunging towards her in short bursts as if he would attack, and then stepping to the side to flounce some more in his histrionic display of outrageous admonishing. Never had Elizabeth witnessed Sparrow rant to this degree.

"Bloody _buggerin'_ hell, woman― _why_ mus' y' _constantly_ b' a vexation? Did y' mean t' test me mettle…..an' in the middle of a bloody _hurricane_!? Why must y' be a _constant_ thorn in m' side when I've a ship an' crew t' see through this lot t' safety, eh? _How_ do y' postulate bein' a woman of proper intellect when yer really jus' a bloody _child_?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth aghast that Jack would speak to her in such a disrespectful regard, and she remained poised like that, stunned. Elizabeth was about to address his string of outlandish accusations, but the ship dipped as she staggered with the _Black_ _Pearl's_ sudden pitch to a humongous swell of the ocean. That awful sense of motion sickness seemed to overtake her and the swirling buzz returned inside of her skull to thwart her chance to rebuke him.

"But Jack, I―" she stammered endlessly as the rain relentlessly thrashed at them both.

Jack was not beginning to let Elizabeth escape this major infraction of his authority as the rightful captain of this vessel. The very notion that she would put herself in harm's way and create chaos just to nettle him―was enough to hang her on the _Black Pearl's_ mast as far as Captain Jack Sparrow was concerned this very second. To dally with her own life without any responsibility as a caring individual, to carry on with this jest on the deck of his ship in the middle of a serious hurricane simply to goad him―it was not only neglectful, it was premeditated _murder_ in Jack's opinion. Now he stood confirmed and validated, having the guilty party on the block of justice. She was caught red handed in this dire deed. Sparrow was going to set forth sentence as to Elizabeth's punishment. Not only to teach her a lesson, but to set an example to his crew as well. Sparrow's tone was cruel and full of mockery as he taunted her further with vicious accusations.

" _Stowe_ it! I've no mind a 'tall to hear what _rubbish_ you've got t' say, madam! To th' _brig_ wif ya! I've no time t' ave a bleedin' row with a stubborn, _meddlesome_ , castratin', an'…an'―why are y'…movin' about like that?" he said distracted from rant.

Jack's head bobbed and weaved as he followed Elizabeth's erratic stance when the ship was not rocking. Just as Jack was stewing in the middle of back building another surge of gripping fumes to burn her with, he noticed her swaying. Elizabeth seemed to be buckled over and unable to stand or walk upright. She was nearly spinning on deck in a circle, and limping terribly as if her left foot pained from injury. Jack's black eyes swiftly scanned her slumped over shoulders as she suddenly clasped her hands onto the rail of the ship, hanging onto it while teetering. Jack could not help but notice Elizabeth appeared 'funny looking' to his line of sight. And as he was executing a quick study of this oddity, suddenly Elizabeth tumbled forwards, nearly falling dead away on her feet as she puked over the side of the rail. Jack was swift to lunge forward and be there just in the nick of time to snatch Elizabeth by the waist, breaking her fall. Jack had kept her from sailing completely over the rail and dropping into the rollicking ocean.

Even though he had prevented this slight slip of foot, Jack was cautiously under the impression that Elizabeth had merely tripped on the wet deck. Fortunately enough, Sparrow was there at her side to thwart this nasty accident. This hazardous misfire again fueled his resentment all the more. Now Jack had to patiently stand there and play nurse maid, stabilize Elizabeth's form as she was hurling up her guts over the side of his ship. This just proved his point to be a justifiable example of why Sparrow did not want Elizabeth out there on deck among the elements in the first place. Elizabeth practically fell over the side, just as Jack had feared and predicted―that some dire fate would befall Elizabeth if she dared venture out of the cabin. Jack was still inwardly fuming that Elizabeth could not fathom that simple rationale for herself, or even concede to his sage wisdom. So after the fact, here Jack was…saving her ass again at this point in time.

Jack continued to hold her by the waist, propping Elizabeth at the rail. He was now leaning over to the one side to inspect if she was still vomiting or just hanging limp from sheer weakness. Clearly she was suffering from seasickness and Jack had to take that into account. In spite of how furious he was with her, Jack's concern was ever present for her welfare. However what he was initially feeling deep down about being a protective agent, that was greatly compromised by what he was witnessing. Once Sparrow thought Elizabeth was safe enough to be able to focus on the rest of his lecture, Jack was seeking to point out that _exact_ example of danger to her as it happened. His worst fear occurred in this exact catastrophe and was only prevented because providence mandated Jack being there in that specific moment. Thank goodness he was there to break what would have otherwise been a lethal plummet over the side. Jack was still uncertain if her trek on deck had caused that limp. Sparrow sort of caught her catering stance, favoring only one foot. Surmising as such, Jack grimaced at Elizabeth and swore under his breath, still seething with the entire situation and how he felt betrayed in an entirely different manner. Jack thought for certain Elizabeth had been cleverer or at least concerned enough about herself to not do _this_.

Elizabeth finally pulled herself up off the rail having emptied her belly and rested there while gasping. Jack had released her tiny waist and was about to guide her back to the cabin, when she began to teeter side to side. Jack reached out once more to stabilize her, gripping Elizabeth by the shoulders. He stood there preparing to resume the lecture, all the while maintaining her ballast by holding Elizabeth in place. Getting a gander at her pale coloring, Jack shook his head in order to peer through the rain thrashing past the brim of his hat and splattering into his eyes. Jack wiped his face clear long enough to proffer a vile growl without drowning from a rain-filled mouth. Jack managed to keep his hot temper stoked and continued further with the penalty of reprimanding her.

" _Right_ , y' see what I bloody well _mean_ , then? I've better thin's t' do rather than stand 'bout catchin' ya from fallin' on yer ruddy face….where it 'as _no_ bloody business a 'tall _bein_!" Jack seethed now with a more quiet, but venomous hiss, "…a _chamber pot_ could've served well 'nough fer _this_ lot, then."

In his escort of dragging her back to the cabin, Jack suddenly realized Elizabeth was actually limping terribly, clinging to his arm for support. She seemed tilted and unable to stand upright or walk of her own accord. Jack also took note that Elizabeth had not attempted to thrash away from his grip, or combat him to releasing her, per her usual antics. Instead, she was nearly dead weight in his grasp and eerily compliant; the only sign of physical activity was Elizabeth holding his forearm. Sparrow now lowered that arm and wrapped about her waist. Sparrow's mind was reeling with more poison to spew, if not for this current minor distraction, her inability to properly vacate the deck. Angry and upset, Elizabeth was averting his focus and energy away from maintaining the safety of the ship. Jack toned down his growl promptly, long enough to transition it into an irritated query. While Jack held Elizabeth firm, she remained draped over his arm. With reluctant concern, Sparrow conducted a visual inventory of her injury and was becoming increasingly alarmed that he had made a grave mistake. Jack shouted over the din of the tempest as he gently shook Elizabeth, taking great care not to press anywhere near her weak frame as he regarded her strange stance.

"What's th' _matter_ …stand _up_ , yer makin' a bleedin' _spectacle_ 'ere. Right, I've got t' be on the _helm_ , Elizabeth an' do me job of bringin' the _Pearl_ through this lot. _Oi_!...Did y' 'ear me then, stop muckin' 'bout an' get yerself back into the _cabin_ ….b'fore I take a paddle t' yer rather delicate hide. D' ya mean t' make a _complete_ mockery of me captainship? Mus' y' carry on an' challenge me authority at _every_ bleedin' step― _enough_ o' this tomfoolery, says I. C' mon an' stand _about proper_ …Lizzie, enough― _Elizabeth?_!"

Grasping onto his arm as her head spun, Jack turned Elizabeth around to face her nose to nose. One stare into those unfocused eyes and Jack instinctively felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins like a lightning bolt. Something was direly wrong. He could detect it there, engraved within Elizabeth's muddled gaze. She appeared almost about to lose consciousness. But what struck Jack even more profound during this close up inspection was her pallor. Elizabeth was gray before and now had gone to a nearly ghastly ashy and white hue. She was hobbling on one foot, evidently having injuring the other. The silent but pleading stare for him to believe and assist her, that helpless female aura about Elizabeth―struck Sparrow hard.

The glassy look in her eyes nearly wiped him out emotionally. It was only then, at the apex of this revelation of her being disabled that Jack guessed he _may_ have jumped the gun all the way around the horn and misjudged her intentions. And if he had done _that_ , if Elizabeth was obviously in some sort of physical distress besides a bout with seasickness, Jack abused her harshly. Sparrow was entirely guilty of making a serious blunder. Throughout this event Jack had been browbeating her falsely and appeared a brute in all but name. Not wanting to let go of her now, Jack grasped Elizabeth even tighter as he pivoted his hip into her side to support her better. Jack's voice altered completely from rage and irritation to one of angst and caring. His piercing and accusatory black eyes softened now into concerned, appraising orbs while Jack regarded her features with great intensity.

"Right then, what 'tis it? Did y' go off an' get yerself a turned ankle as well, then? I…..I'd not realized y' had the stomach fever, then...a bit of seasickness? Ah…s' _that's_ why y' wandered out 'ere…I was dead wrong to accuse y' of such dreadful thin's, then….was I not?"

"You gave me no chance to explain, you tore at me so precipitously…" Elizabeth weakly replied as the rain pelted against her ashen visage.

Jack was starting to feel the weight of immense guilt as Elizabeth resumed to state,

"….you proceeded to hold trial, judged me guilty, and aptly _hung_ me...all within the matter of moments….without hearing my testimony. And I was too ill to speak up. You see, my stomach was twisting with knots due to this motion illness. I was in the cabin and as it hastened, there was no chamber pot to be found….so I―"

Alarmed by her response and explanation to events, Jack instantly realized Elizabeth was extremely distraught over being accused by him so callously. Evidently she had been injured on top of all that when the wave slammed her into the barrel. Sparrow felt even _worse_ for how he had berated her in front of the crew. Jack grasped hold of Elizabeth to get a firm grip on her waist to support her, all the while his eyes frantically scanned her white countenance. Sparrow was now petrified, the consequences of his ruthless treatment of her. Surely he was due to eat some humble pie, but all Elizabeth did was simply stare at him. She fought to muster up the energy and form the appropriate words amid the disappointment. She continued seeking Jack's façade for an adequate answer to her silent appeal for impartiality and assistance to get back into the cabin. Elizabeth was too disconcerted and did not know how to facilitate a reconciliation in review of the last twenty minutes. What to say or do after such a terrific maze of misinformation?

The seasickness had taken its toll on most of the crew, and the rolling seas was making it worse. Elizabeth was just one of many feeling that whirling buzz fill her head. Added to that was a twisted ankle which was obviously painful. Elizabeth recognized this ill feeling before in the cabin and experienced it enough times to foretell she was nearly ready to pass through that whirling sensation again. The only movement Elizabeth could manage was her lower lip trembling. After staring at her in this motley condition for several moments, Jack felt his heart pounding as he instinctively glanced down.

There was something unusually dark lingering inside of Sparrow which came out before, and now that ogre within needed to be forgiven. Jack had to surface from this awful misunderstanding exonerated by Elizabeth, _if_ he was ever going to erase the guilt he felt. But the ship was his concern as well and Jack needed to get to back the helm. Unfortunately, the rain soaked clothing on their backs had developed into a huge puddle of water beneath. Elizabeth was not going to make the trek to the cabin quickly. Jack improvised and made a decision that would satisfy both problematic issues. Keeping one hand on Elizabeth's waist for balance, Jack quickly bent down to place his other arm behind her knees. With a grunt and lifting from the legs, Sparrow hoisted Elizabeth's drenched body up into his arms,

"Right, le's get y' back into the cabin straight 'way, then eh?"

Startled with the sudden motion from a lift off the deck and realization of him carrying her, Elizabeth placed her arms about his neck. As Jack carted her swiftly to the cabin, Elizabeth did not speak. Jack gingerly glanced over at her hoping for a reprieve, but she continued gazing straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. _This is_ _not good_. Jack figured to himself while he was making this quick jaunt a fruitful one as well as gallant. Jack hoped this close contact and chivalrous act might break culpability from his prior offenses and show penance. His voice a bit under duress as he carried Elizabeth, Jack cleared his throat and then stated with a flair for smoothing over his past, rough edges,

"S' alright, luv….it'll b' fine. I'm s' _sorry_ fer what I'd done, then….I knew not what the matter was, b'fore. I know…nor had I given y' the _chance_ t' explain it proper. I was sort of a _lout,_ then…not a 'tall givin' ya a fair chance t' state yer case. _Blunder_ …absolute n' utter blunder on my b'half, it 'twas. I jus' want to let y' know―I feel like a complete _twit..._ utterly _d_ , then. I shouldn't 'ave gone off like that, got head up an' accused y' of such a terrible an' vile act….'specially when y'd done nothin' of the kind. Bad form on my part. D' you fergive me, then? Nod fer me at least…mebbe a ' _yes_ ' would do, eh? Please don't hold it 'gainst me….I'm ever s' sorry…."

Elizabeth managed to listen and supply a weakly nodded 'yes' to Jack's sincere apology and present groveling, although there was lackluster in her eyes and _that_ aspect worried Jack. After getting this bland answer, Jack pulled Elizabeth tighter into his chest into as sort of hug, hoping to display submission and show his sincerest regret for what he had done. Elizabeth had placed her focus still ahead of them, seeing the shape of a door, figuring it to be the cabin looming into her sights. But through her peripheral vision, Elizabeth could detect his countenance. Jack was staring at her, especially into her eyes and tried to communicate to her that way. She understood Sparrow was seeking a pardon, but Elizabeth put a snag in this style. This was his last chance to wheedle forgiveness from her, but Elizabeth was not interested. At the moment she was more or less consumed with the intense nausea and awful swirling sensation that made her mute. Jack had swiftly kicked open the door to his cabin, and once inside had placed Elizabeth into one of the chairs by his desk. Resting his palm atop her forehead in pause, Sparrow spoke with a steady voice, while his onyx eyes skittishly darted about the one corner of his cabin as if to locate something in particular. He left her side and quickly darted over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and returned placing it atop the seat of the chair adjacent to Elizabeth. Jack then patted it as he looked to her pasty hued face.

"Up 'ere, then….keep yer foot elevated, should stop the throbbin' a bit …."

A sharp jarring of the ship was about to abruptly end their conversation. Jack had superior sea legs and weathered the shift of the _Pearl_ readily enough, but he knew there was still danger lurking ahead. Elizabeth felt her stomach do another flip and intense nausea hit once more. Holding a hand to her mouth, Elizabeth closed her eyes battling another round of surging vomit. Jack had darted over to the bed, went down on all fours, and appeared with the empty chamber pot. Evidently it was there all along but unseen. Leaving it to the side of the chair in sight, Jack stated quickly in passing as he looked to Elizabeth once more,

"I left it out on the floor here, then…..oh, feelin' _worse_? Still out o' sorts again?"

Elizabeth slowly nodded, not opening her eyelids for the spinning sensation was too annoying and she felt overwhelmed by it. Leaning down to become eye level with Elizabeth, Jack's warm palm grazed her cold and clammy cheek as he softly asked in a warm, baritone tenor,

"What would y' 'ave me do fer ya, then? How can I help?"

Elizabeth only shook her head, there really was nothing Sparrow could do for her. The ship was clearly more important for all their lives were at stake. Elizabeth at least was smart enough to realize Sparrow needed to be at the helm for only _then_ were they all safe within his expert guidance. The ship and their fates were all tied into Jack being there at the helm. With her last remark a silent one, Jack let his palm glide sensually down her cheek until it fell away in sort of a hopeless drop. He then stated with genuine heart and considerable affection,

"Right….Y' wait right 'ere, then…..Jus' hold fast, darlin'." Jack suggested while still out of breath, a residual effect from the long haul of carrying her so far and darting about the cabin, "…I'll send 'round Gibbs or Ragetti, they'll stop in 'ere t' bind that turned ankle of yers, eh? I've _got_ to leave y' on yer own then, pet…got t' set me _ship_ right, Lizzie. I hope yer not too cross wif me."

Her voice hollow, unemotional and detached, Elizabeth replied with a stoic tone that was far more formidable and effective than any screaming she could have used to admonish Jack.

" _Go_ …I am fine." she insisted to inspire him to move from her side, which it was evident Jack did not want to leave.

One glance at her ghastly, chalky shade and Jack understood that was a fib. Elizabeth's seasickness was just as pitiable as some of the crew that had been hurling over the rail most of the night. But duty called and nobody could handle the _Pearl_ the way Captain Sparrow could. He left Elizabeth with a glance back over his shoulder before passing through the door, an expression as if he was seeking a softer appraisal of sort from her. Sparrow did not wait for it was not forthcoming. He jogged outside with quick and affirmative steps.

Once Jack hit the deck he heard Gibbs frantically yelling once more for him to come to the helm. He darted up the series of steps, leaping two at a time until managing to reach his first mate. Gibbs gladly relinquished the helm to the Captain instantly. Once he resumed control of the wheel, Sparrow remained where he was, steadfast and holding the ship steady amid the ballistic series of waves. Jack had told Gibbs where he had abandoned a wounded Elizabeth, all the while still feeling the impression of carrying her frail frame within his arms.

Looking for an able bodied crewman to assist Gibbs, most seemed preoccupied with the bevy of excitement going hand in glove with this hurricane. Jack felt Gibbs was needed on deck and searched their immediate surroundings. Spotting Ragetti, Jack proceeded to wave him over to communicate with him. Jack knew he had to get somebody to care for Elizabeth right away, for she would soon get restless and start hobbling about in the cabin on her own to tend that ankle. Jack feared if she did that, Elizabeth might possibly keel over and get injured again. Sparrow had decided to send Ragetti in to do a simple bandaging for her, and then hoped that it was just a sprain and not anything broken. Jack only prayed that the threat of this monstrous storm would soon abate so he himself could care for Elizabeth first hand, even perform that procedure himself if need be. But this squall had some steam left within it, and if there was time enough to get a bit of rest before they hit Shipwreck Cove, an exhausted Jack hoped he had time for himself as well.

The dread in Jack's heart was awful as he assumed Elizabeth was furious with his leaping to conclusions. Sparrow felt lower than dirt for jumping at her like he had when all the while she was plagued with seasickness. His spirits started to sink in slow motion, struggling to remain conscious by gazing up into wide, gray, and rain soaked clouds above. He was filled with anguish. It was not long before Jack realized Ragetti was standing there along side of him, ready to report. Jack acknowledged him, a nod responding when being address as captain. Sparrow then learned from Ragetti that Elizabeth indeed had a slightly sprained ankle, but nothing too serious that could not be lived with. Jack dared not interrupt as he listened to Ragetti explain that Elizabeth was direly ill with a severe bout of seasickness, like many of the crew had been. Even those with seaworthy legs and stomachs had suffered from the prolonged and volatile motion of the ship. So, Elizabeth had fallen prey to a landlubbers nightmare. Jack noted Ragetti's service with a subtle, but grateful nod of approval, and then returned his attention back to the sea.

Once alone, Jack was shaking his head in silent remorse. Jack wiped the rain from his eyes and cheeks, struggling to study the ever shifting waves of the sea to ensure which way to out maneuver them and head the _Pearl._ It was tricky business to guess which way to drive his vessel towards the safest patch of ocean. It was a long haul and a far worse storm than many had seen for some time. But Sparrow was more concerned about the storm that was brewing _within his cabin_ at the moment. If Elizabeth had not altered her character completely in this past year, to be more pliant and forgiving, then Jack knew he was heading from one gale straight into another. And, the next and second tempest was to be a far more lethal hurricane than the one he was presently sailing within.

"Captain…"

When Jack did not immediately react to the call of his name, a louder repeat of Ragetti's shout for him had pulled Sparrow back to the reality of what else was happening to others aboard the _Pearl_. Jack momentarily snapped back to attention, responding in a very official demeanor while his mind instantly wandered anxiously to consider Elizabeth's welfare as priority.

"Aye, what 'tis it, then….any damages of the ship, or additional injuries of the crew t' report?"

"Ship sailed through with flyin' colors, Cap'in―yer expert touch is what did it then, no doubt saved our ruddy hides. An' the crew…mmmmm…..a few minor injuries 'ere an' there, all accounted for an' treated. No broken bones save one finger of crewman Anderson. An'…mmm….. _lots_ of lingerin' seasickness o' course. But since the sea's settled now, only a few are still a bit worked up."

"An' what of Elizabeth, how's _she_ farin' at this hour?" Jack had asked directly, interrupting his lengthy account.

"Oh, she's asleep now, Cap'in. Still, sick as a bleedin' dog, that...with the stomach fever as are the men. They all could do with some drink, since they're runnin' a bit dry mouthed. But Elizabeth…..she's a strong one, that poppet….she had a bit of tea already. I should think the ankle will b' a bit more of a challenge to 'er when she's up an' about, tho."

"Good man. Oh, tell Mr. Gibbs we're t' sail straight 'way into Shipwreck Cove…tell 'im t' hasten the crew to prepare―we'll b' there nigh within the hour. I think it good form t' encourage those who are still unwell or injured t' see a proper physician ashore, then….tell 'im…'tis Captain's _orders_ to get themselves checked out _official_ , eh?"

"Yes, Cap'n Sparrah…'tis there anythin' t' be done…I mean, what else _I_ can do to 'elp 'er…Miss Elizabeth, then?"

Jack looked up to a very fretful Ragetti and spoke with extreme trepidation, wiping the excess mist from his face, tired eyes, and then gazing down to the much calmer sea. Jack had not seen Elizabeth since he deposited her into the cabin. He could only hope that she would be gracious and had accepted the apology for his crude behavior and near histrionic outburst from hours before.

"Aye, Lizzie was fortunate b'fore, I'll grant y' that, mate. Thanks fer the offer Ragetti, but right now I feel the need 'tis greater fer lettin' 'er sleep until we're in Shipwreck Cove, so….off to it, then….an' make yerself ready as well." Jack added with a firm tone of dismissal to him.

"Aye, aye, sir."

Once they had seen the maze-like waterway to sail through in getting to Shipwreck Cove's pirate fortress, many a brigand was glad for it. Most were soaking wet and tired but pleased they made it alive. Jack began to concentrate on navigating his ship through those particularly tricky waters, only few captains having been given the correct pathway to take. This clever treatment of the entrance was part of the impenetrable secret of the cove. Its success as being an impregnable stronghold for decades was partly due to this secret and selective path. By his last calculations and the rate of wind filling the _Pearl's_ sails, Jack thought by within the half hour they would be docked inside the great Cove's bay. Sparrow decided if he could hang on long enough from having no sleep for nearly thirty four hours, and if he could try to slow down the rate of Elizabeth's heated temper enough to chance speaking with her in greater detail, there was a good chance Jack could convince her to forgive him. Sparrow hoped they would go ashore together and get her settled within the fortress…at least that _was_ the goal Jack was striving to meet. What Elizabeth had in mind, Sparrow was not certain if they were on the same program since they had yet to commune. In short, it was pot luck!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 7** **: Shipwreck Cove Connection**

Chapter 7 Summary: *ADULT LANGUAGE and SITUATIONS. Jack and Elizabeth part ways in Shipwreck Cove, but Jack solicits the assist of a familiar friend to help him cope .

 **Chapter 7 - Shipwreck Cove Connection**

When the _Black Pearl_ had finally docked in Shipwreck Cove, there were a lot of happy pirates. They were all beholding to Captain Sparrow who had seen the ship and crew through a terrible tempest. Right up to and including Elizabeth, who was bustling to get ashore herself. And that is exactly what Elizabeth did. Even with her ankle bound, Elizabeth had collected all of her clothes together, everything that she could at least carry in a large duffle bag. She finally sorted everything, went outside onto the deck, and made sure she did not see Jack. It was easy to do because the fatigued Captain was exhausted, starving, and was presently in the galley getting something to eat and drink. So with Jack preoccupied, Elizabeth had made it down the plank as swiftly as she could with her tender ankle. It would have been a clean break if it was not her running into Gibbs who was on his way back to the _Pearl_. He had secured all the lines and was making his route up the plank when he ran into her. Elizabeth stopped short and they were practically nose to nose. He was semi-drunk from his leave from the helm and did not question Elizabeth to her business, why she had a large sac with her, or asked where Captain Sparrow was to know she was departing. Elizabeth briefly told Gibbs Jack was in the hold and then vanished into the misty afternoon swirl of fog.

Gibbs thought Elizabeth's behavior pleasant but harried. He did not think anything else was out of sorts other than it appeared odd that she would not pair off with Captain Sparrow, which was usually what she would have done in the past. Elizabeth had definitely went ashore without Jack. They had been literally inseparable, except for the past night and a half while Jack was at the helm. Not hearing their altercation on deck, and figuring they had made some previous arrangement, Gibbs thought nothing more on the subject. With that being set in his mind, Gibbs went onto the ship and traveled down into the hull to his bunk. Meanwhile, Jack indeed had left the galley and had gone down to the hold, and while there had nearly drunk himself into a stupor. Worn out, arms smarting, and plagued by a lack of sleep, Jack did not want to go back to his cabin and face off to the sour music awaiting him with Elizabeth. He felt bad enough for shoving her about and being brutish to her, so mean that he was ashamed of himself. So to absolve himself, Sparrow landed where he was and began to drown those bad feelings with much rum. Jack was sitting on a barrel pondering over his heap of sorrows when he heard someone stirring in the hold behind him. His head jerking around to spot who the intruder was to his solo stint, Sparrow then snarled,

"Mr. Gibbs…what are y' doin' down 'ere then, doesn't liberty _appeal_ t' you?" he growled in a swinging of his voice which altered from a low threat into higher register of an aloof and snide jest.

"Oh, didn't mean to disturb you Capt'n, just that I was told you'd be down here an' I wanted to ask when you wanted to depart, did you have a means for leavin' tomorrow morning or late evening...perhaps mornin' next, then?"

Jack mulled over the decision and really did not have one firmly decided preference at that exact moment, and so he vapidly shrugged his shoulders, not really giving a rat's ass about it either.

"No matter t' me mate–whenever the crew gets back from their leave–s'pose they'll straggle in all sorts o' times, s' once everyone's 'counted for...we'll shove off, savvy?"

"Very good, uh–an' what of Miss Swann...will _she_ be stayin' on here in Shipwreck Cove, eh? I'd not suppose she'd be returnin' at _all_ by the look of 'er?"

With a deep scowl etched hard upon his visage, Jack glanced over his shoulder at his first mate with a peculiar, but sharpened eye; lips pursed as his vision squared off at the older man.

"She's in m' _cabin_. Dare swear 'tis a better notion by askin' her yerself what it 'tis that _she_ wants, then. I know _not_ of what her mind 'tis about, savvy?"

"Beggin' yer pardon Jack, but I just saw 'er no more than an hour ago, an' Miss Elizabeth looked like she was _leavin_ ' the ship fer a while―least by the size of the gunny sack she had brought with her. I assumed by the swelled size, it was holdin' _all_ of her gear...if'n ye catch my drift."

Jack instantly stood up to attention, his black onyx eyes as huge as two blazing saucers and mouth gaping open with a dropped jaw in shock as the notion was slowly seeping into his brain.

" _Eh_?" Jack stammered as he struggled to gather up his wits and focus on Gibbs, "What's that y' say? She's _left the ship_ …with whom?" Sparrow inquired with his black saucer shaped eyes, staring keenly and glaring quite ominously with the assist of black kohl surrounding them in a defining smudge.

"No one, she left with some sort of a duffle bag an' just said where I'd find you. Then she was off―"

Jack nearly stumbled and fell over as he staggered past the hold's stacked crates and lined storage barrels in the pathway, darting towards Gibbs until he reached the man. Sparrow pertly grabbed Gibbs by the shirt, pulling his collar so taunt and close that the man was nearly strangled, Gibbs found himself practically nose to nose within Sparrow's clutches, stretched upwards and nearly on his tip toes!

"Which way did she _go_ ….hurry an' _tell_ me, man!" Sparrow barked in a low, broiling rumble.

An alarmed Gibbs told Jack what he knew and suddenly was released from his grip as Sparrow flew up the stairs in a flash. He darted into the cabin with a loud reverberating bang emanating from the kicked in and still swinging door. His onyx eyes made a quick assessment of the empty cabin, and then he raced to gather up his effects. Noticing that the trunk where Elizabeth's clothes had been stored seemed slightly askew against the wall, Jack lifted the lid and saw the clothing was no longer there. Getting himself together quickly, Jack was shoving his pistol into his sash, strapping on his sword, gathering up his coat and hat, and all the while was muttering to himself. Sparrow was worried to death where Elizabeth would go, whether she would hike her way up to the fortress, or linger elsewhere. How far _would_ she actually get with a turned ankle? Sparrow wondered if it was a secure enough means for her to traipse about this tough town without escort. Elizabeth may have had a rough time in Port Royal on her own, but _this_ was Shipwreck Cove and it could be a far tougher place even than Tortuga, being nothing _but_ pirates from one end to the next.

"If she'd not scurry a carriage right up t' the fortress, where the bloody hell _would_ she go whilst in Shipwreck Cove―an' at _this_ hour?"

Of course it was early evening, but to Jack's rum soaked and over exhausted brain it felt like three in the morning. Gibbs watched Jack burst forth like a cannon ball shot from his cabin, still adjusting the sword at his waist as he hurried across the deck and then bolted down the plank at breakneck speed. As Gibbs watched Sparrow pass him without a word, the captain hit the dirt of the lower town streets; without hesitation he flew off in the direction that Gibbs indicated he'd last seen Elizabeth travel.

Jack scurried through the crowded streets and avenues, not really knowing which way to go, but he assumed since Elizabeth took all her things and was handicapped with a bad ankle - not too far. Obviously, she needed to walk at a slow pace, therefore Sparrow assumed she would tire easily and land at some sort of a local inn or tavern to rest. Not to be recognized, Elizabeth would have to secret herself into a place of shelter to remain on the quiet. If she was clever, Elizabeth would ensure not to be seen traveling outside on the main streets or in other venues which were well traveled. Naturally there was a host of taverns, pubs, inns…and _brothels_ in Shipwreck Cove where she could easily fade into any establishment to disappear. Jack was not thinking Elizabeth would fall prey to one of those sordid whorehouses...that would be her last choice. But, Jack assumed Elizabeth would drift towards the best establishments in town, places that she deemed having the most laudable reputations.

Singling out and about those better three avenues of town, right where the well known and reputable inns were favored, _that_ was Jack's target. He ambled about and walked those roads seeking the lofty places; where higher clients of good standing haunted those specific establishments. Jack diligently canvassed those classy streets of Shipwreck Cove in haste. He darted about peering down avenues, alleyways, and ducked his head within a few close inns that served good food. Any of those better places Elizabeth could have readily scurried into. As tired as he was, Jack pressed his weary body onward, nearly blind with fear and drained from the lack of sleep. He went for the closest inn since her bag had to be very heavy for Elizabeth to carry. She could not be much further away from the _Pearl_. Jack was turning the corner around one of those better known neighborhoods, when suddenly a deep and raspy belly laugh was heard along with the boisterous announcing of his infamous name.

"Why there'd be _Jack_ –Jack _Spar-rah_!"

Jack turned around so fast, doing a spin of a circular double take having not seen an able body about to own that particular voice. Suddenly out of the darkened alleyway he saw him appear like a spectral visitation...Captain Hector Barbossa. Almost elated to see his nemesis once more, Jack forced a subtle half smile and in a breathless gulp had replied as he approached,

"Barbossa, nice t' see y' mate, but I _can't_ stay 'ere an' chat, then….mmmmmm…M' on a mos' _urgent_ mission an'―"

"Aye….I've jus' _seen_ 'er n' more n' five minutes ago meself. She's at the Ram's Head Inn, Jack. I was jus' on me way t' the _Black Pearl_ to tell y' of it."

Jack's obsidian eyes flinched, constantly blinking those lashes as he was utterly shocked and surprised that Barbossa not only knew _what_ he was doing, but _who_ he was looking for. Alarmed that Hector had obviously seen something grossly amiss that would spur him to seek out the captain of the _Pearl_ , Sparrow tried to appear casual. So far, Jack forced his frame to stand erect and promote all semblance of being calm and in control just by his stature. However his constant swaying from the waist was a clear indicator Sparrow was irked, was feeling raw nerves and skittish to what was troubling him. At best, anyone who knew Jack well was also acquainted to all his tics and habits. They could readily discern by his twitches that Jack was presently very perturbed and guarded by those exact series of rumors and suspicions. Sparrow's shoulders squared off as he drew in closer to inspect Barbossa better at close range by torchlight, and then rumbled his lexis in a low tenor,

"Oh. The Rams Head Inn, y' say? Uhhh….what was she _doin_ ' in there, if I may be s' bold t' inquire?"

Barbossa shook his head, his large black plume of a feather atop his hat swaying elegantly along with his head movements. He looked down at the newly formed puddles in the alley and then glanced back at Jack with an expression of knowledge. Taking a poignant breath, Barbossa patted Jack on the back as if he felt pity for him and wanted to share in an assist to alleviate the good Captain's grief. An act of pity from Hector Barbossa instantly put Sparrow on the wary side of this conversation. Finally, Barbossa's leathery countenance winced as if he felt the internal agony himself and told Jack plainly,

" _Jaaaaack_ , I cannot lie t' ye….. she'd be in a very rare mood, I say….a _very_ rare mood indeed. I tell ye this, if'n yer not of a mind t' _see_ it―stay 'way, says I."

Jack seemed daunted by this bit of sage advice and wondered what on earth Elizabeth had gotten herself into that even Hector Barbossa feared for his friend's reflective feelings about the matter. Clearing his throat and now his arms crossed over his chest, Sparrow was still going feral inside, but managed to muster up a visage of stoic proportions as he grilled the pirate Captain further.

"Mmm…..What d' you mean, then? What _sort_ o' rare mood 'twould that _be_ , eh?" Jack inquired warily with his black eyes growing slightly wider and his lips pursed to keep his true sentiments withheld.

Barbossa glanced about the street, at the passer-by pirates who seemed interested in watching the famous Captains chatting. There was still a good deal of moisture in the air and the fog was not lifting. It swirled precariously as Barbossa's arm made a wide sweep, as if in explanation of his meaningful retort,

"She'd b' a woman _scorned_ an' as they say 'bout hell's fury hath _none_ ―She's gone off an' signed up with another ship t' be rid of ye...or so she says t' the first mate what's been recruitin' 'er this hour hence."

" _WHAT_? What ship b' this, then? Wh… _what_ first mate of _what_ vessel b' that?" Jack's voice was so shrill it actually cracked.

"The first mate of the _Seahawk_ , he'd b' named Edward, it was….an' from what I'd _seen_ 'as staked his claim upon 'er, Jack. Miss Lizzie…oh, rather our Mrs. _Turner_ …..she'd b' drunker than five sailors by now, an' I think Edward means t' bed 'er as well. I'd not want to b' _Mister_ Turner….if y' catch me meanin', eh?" Barbossa mused with a sinister inside wink.

Jack's black eyes flared slightly as he secretly swore under his breath and was clearly rattled by the scene relayed to him. He released one arm from his chest and it fell to begin clenching a fist around the hub of his pistol. Sparrow's jaw was working back and forth with extreme and pent up angst while his wild imaginings fueled his apprehension. Standing in place but his boots shifting in the wet street puddles with a skittish nervousness, Jack was nearly twitchy when he was finally ready to bolt away but first stated,

"Ah! Well, Barbossa―I _got_ t' fetch Elizabeth back…mmmm…..t' the _ship_ I mean. I've sort of promised safe escort to the fortress, an' lost track of 'er, y' see…..I did somethin' pretty _stupid_ las' night an' I fear it hatched a bit of a row betwixt us. I expect she's doin' this t' get back at me….mmmmm….I mean _William_ , then. I dare swear I probably deserve a bit of a goin' over fer my part, but since I promised t' deliver her. I mus' see it through proper."

Barbossa eyed Jack with a piercing, narrow-eyed glower, one that was so intrusive it had Jack fidgeting like a bug under glass as he resumed his lame excuse,

"Y' see…'twas done with all good intent–fer her _own_ sake I'd done it. But, I never thought the altercation would go s' far that she'd literally jump ship n' _take off_ as she did."

"I took that by her converse of ye. Them were _not_ pretty words an' she'd not said yer name exact...only referred t' ye as 'the captain,' unfortunately in 'er drunken stupor her sense of judgment 'tis a trifle off–"

Barbossa saw Jack's troubled expression and then arrived to his own conclusions. He had been around long enough and knew his former Captain and his extensive history with many females. Hector was clever enough to discern the sparks of attraction fly over a year ago between Elizabeth and Jack. So, from what his sage old eyes had witness on his own, Barbossa figured out the precise game at hand and then suggested with a hearty laugh and stated in a sly tenor,

"Ah, s' it's a _lover's_ quarrel, Eh?" his twang hung in the humid atmosphere like a canopy.

"Mmmmm…..n….n o….. _no_ …..not a _'tall,_ then! What make's y' say _that_?"

Barbossa's wise yellow eyes glimmering with humor and inwardly laughing at Jack's poor defensive attempt at cloaking his amorous feelings, that was when he then announced,

"Aye, a spat…betwixt normal folk 'tis bad 'nough, but betwixt _legends_ , very bad lot indeed, mate. Come 'long lad, I'll take y' to yer lassie, then."

Jack gave up trying to argue the point of where he and Elizabeth stood personally, just started off down the alley following Barbossa who led the way. It was a long winding road that finally opened up into a famous cobble stoned, square shaped courtyard. There was activity everywhere as per usual all around town at this time of the night. Revelry, action and debauchery as only the streets of Shipwreck Cove could deliver. Jack shook his head as he glanced around at the level of illicit activity. It aggrieved him that his Elizabeth was aimlessly wandering the streets alone in this squalor and wound up in one of these local dives; and no less she was being taken advantage of by a no count, pirate sailor! Jack stuck close to Barbossa, keeping up with Hector's unusually wide and wobbly, bow-legged stride. Finally stopping short, Jack banged into Barbossa's back, not aware that his pirate buddy had abruptly stopped in the middle of the courtyard.

"Here we'd be then. What's yer _plan_ , Jack? If y' mean t' go burstin' in there an' expectin' Miss Lizzie t' go _quietly..._ let me b' the first harbinger of bad news t' tell you― _nay_. She's good an' fired up 'bout _you_ , so whatever it 'tis that y'd done, best stay clear of another row, eh?"

Jack looked at Barbossa's leathery face lit up by the scattered lanterns illuminating the street. He doubted the man had much of a way with women at all, but after his _own_ magnificent blunder, Jack was willing to hear him out regardless of opinion.

"What d' you _mean_ she's 'good an' fired up' 'bout me? What has she been _sayin'_ in there, eh?" an intimidated Sparrow asked feverishly as he pulled on Hector's sleeve to gain a full view of his façade.

"Le's jus' say….'twas nothin' _good_ …an' cut to the chase, then."

Down in the mouth and pouting in clear sight of his former first mate's brush off, Sparrow's facial features morphed into a formidable, and obvious expression of doubt and trepidation. Noticing that he was being scrutinized again, Jack pulled himself together and toughened up. Even his voice sank into a lower register to promote a more masculine cadence to thwart any feminine shades of sulking.

"Right…..wha' do you _suggest_ , then?" Jack asked, losing patience and feeling like a complete loser having to ask _Barbossa_ for advice on the lost and lovelorn.

Tossing a hand to slap Jack's chest, Barbossa drew in a breath and spoke in a soft rasp,

"I say we go inside, b' discreet as possible, remove yer hat as soon as y' get in...cover yer face with it. Once through the door, take t' the left an' sit you down in the _back_ where the tables be. Elizabeth is at the bar with the first mate―that 'tis if she's still _standin_ '."

Jack tossed him a filthy side glare as Hector resumed to sketch out the plan,

"She was in rare form Jack, jus' be prepared t' see 'Elizabeth at 'er worst. Try t' control that wild head of yers―if y' _can_ , eh?"

Again, Jack winced as he heard word that Elizabeth was really in such a drunken state. He was fearful that if indeed she _was_ that pissed–would she revert to old ways just to get even with him? _What a bloody mess. I'd done it to 'er, I set 'er off makin' her think I didn't care a 'tall. I've got t' put it right…I've got to tell 'er how I feel too…if she'll 'ave me, then._

"Right, y've told me that lot several times already, then….I've _got_ it! She's all fired up an' hates me bleedin' guts, an' that she's mos' likely t' _shoot_ me at first sight rather than say hello. S' tell me, 'ave I _got_ all that, then?" Jack asked sarcastically and then added with affirmation, "…that's what we'll do, then. I'll follow yer lead, _all right_?" Sparrow stressed with a hiss.

"Good man–follow me!" Barbossa replied with a wide eyed flair and hit Jack squarely in the chest once more, hard enough to cause Sparrow roll his eyes skyward in humiliation.

Barbossa lumbered across the remainder of the wet square and before he opened the door to the Ram's Head Inn, he silently pointed to Jack's hat, motioning for him to follow the plan and use it to cover that infamous mug of his. Jack nodded; hand on the brim of his hat and ready to strategically remove it at the right moment. Barbossa opened the door and a wave of tobacco smoke and the din of jolly laughter from its inhabitants hit them in their faces. The atmosphere had taken dominance of their senses with a profound rush. Jack followed Hector to the left, shadowing the older pirate maneuvering through the inn, past tables, watching Hector navigate in front of him. The plan being to keep to the outer areas of the pub–to lurk amid the shadows by the tables located near the windows. Jack would least likely be seen upon entry. With such a large crowd within, Sparrow could loiter in the shadows and easily spy on Elizabeth unencumbered.

It was like a visual magnet there at the bar, and _impossible_ for Sparrow _not_ to take a peek to the right in that direction. Sparrow was dying to inspect what Elizabeth was doing at the bar―and with _whom_. As Jack followed Hector Barbossa working through the sea of tables, Sparrow just _had_ to gawk. There, to the right of him where the large public bar was situated, his gaze landed. It was located about thirty five feet away. Elizabeth was there alright, and the sailor pirate she happened to be with had his arm draped around her shoulders while whispering into her ear. Jack suddenly stopped walking, hat lowering from his peering orbs, and stood frozen in his tracks. Transfixed to the unimaginable image before him, Jack was unable to move his limbs and leave the place where he stood while observing treachery in action. Brazenly out in the open, Sparrow was glaring at the _lovey-dovey_ couple at the bar. Once Barbossa realized Jack was not directly behind him or using the hat as a mask, he quickly back tracked. Hector grabbed Jack' arm and barked in a deep, junk yard dog growl,

"Why don't y' just go up an' _bite_ 'em in the _arse_ if y' want t' make yerself known that quickly, aye?! Are ye _daft_ man? Go an' set yerself down afore yer seen or recognized by the patrons!" Barbossa snapped to a stoic Sparrow.

Jack saw the young pirate place a chaste kiss on Elizabeth's neck and he cringed, feeling his blood surging from his chest to his stomach and ate through his bowels like acid. It was unbearable to watch so he turned his face away, gazed down to the ground, and shielded his visage with his hat and followed Barbossa. Although Jack walked on, he continued to take intermittent chances at peering over the rim of his tri-corn hat and glare in their direction. Now Jack was noting that this man's hand was sliding down from Elizabeth's shoulder, waist, and then grazed way too close to her behind.

"The bloody _nerve_ …." Jack growled under his breath as his obsidian eyes fiercely glowered at them.

 _An' look at what she's wearin'….could that shirt b' buttoned any fuckin' lower? Why not let 'er tits out altogether_ , _then….ruddy wench!_

Sparrow and Barbossa finally got settled in the back corner table, a perfect vantage point. They sat behind the plants where Jack could view them out in the open yet be disguised by a shroud of foliage amid the shadows. When the bar maid came to take their order, Jack was so enthralled with what Elizabeth was doing, Barbossa had to order rum for Sparrow too. Jack was absorbed in the visuals to even hear the bar maid speak. Jack's head was so filled up from his own inner dialogue of rage, that everything else he heard was totally drowned out. From the moment he heard what Gibbs told him...that Elizabeth had taken off from the ship, Sparrow's mind was mush. That announcement alone had Jack believing Elizabeth had left him for good. That was enough to kill off any man's right mind; Sparrow's head emptied of anything else _but_ ill tidings. At the present moment with the bar maid off to fetch their rum order, Jack and Hector were finally alone. Now with no one else hearing their discourse they could speak in private. Barbossa took a gander at what Jack was currently focused in on, and leaned around a plant to see for himself. Upon catching sight of the scathing scene, Barbossa's lips drew taunt.

"Jack, I _told_ ya...'twould not b' an easy task t' sit 'ere an' watch this affair."

"Wha d' ya mean ' _affair'_ ―do y' think she'd 'ave an' _affair_ with 'im?" Jack rapidly snapped.

Jack's head flew to direct a dead-eyed stare at his crony excitedly, frantic of the mere mention that this man had already usurped him as Elizabeth's lover―and assumed that it was already a done deal! Barbossa's expression was screwed up with concern, realizing Jack was out of his mind with extreme jealousy. Already it was obviously Jack had not been thinking straight. Gazing at Jack as if the man had lost his mind entirely, Barbossa shook his head and vehemently stated,

"She's only _been_ in 'ere fer an _hour_! Hardly 'nough time t' bed 'im or start a world class affair, eh? Nay, when I says _affair_ , I mean the state of current events, _Spar-rah_ '. Get yerself _t'gether_ man or yer goin' t lose 'er fer _certain_. Jus' sit back quiet like an' see what she _does_. I see that 'er duffle bag is still on the floor where it 'twas afore. Means she's not yet set fer _lodgin's_. Now, d' you know how much _coin_ she'd 'ave in 'er purse?"

It did not matter what caring guidance or dictation which came forth from Barbossa, Jack had not heard it. Because he was too mesmerized with the scene before him, nothing else mattered other than that. His Elizabeth–HIS woman was with _another man!_ On top of that, she seemed to be having a _very_ pleasant time. Jack knew every move and gesture that woman contained and he saw it with his own eyes; Elizabeth was flirting outlandishly with him. The flip of her long blonde hair, touching his wrist as she spoke, all the little intrinsic maneuvers Elizabeth had used and _still_ used to this day on _him_! Sparrow clammed up and didn't reply because the bar maid had unexpectedly turned up at their table. She was finally there and also delivering their food Hector had ordered. Barbossa was starving and ordered a large rack of lamb and nearly drooling as he wrapped a napkin about his neck. He beamed with expectation when the bar maid lifted the warming lid off the tray to expose the savory meal he was about to devour. Barbossa's phrase was suddenly heard by Jack, for he was greatly disappointed and muttering something was amiss.

" _Blast_ , will y' look at _that,_ Jack….'tis a _sad_ state, I tell you."

"Aye, it _sickens_ me it does, Barbossa."

Jack, who was lost in his attentions that were totally honed in on Elizabeth and her new conquest, was assuming Barbossa meant the appalling sight before _him_ ―meaning Elizabeth and her paramour! So, Sparrow sneered in disgust over the display as well as he heard Hector then state,

"Agreed. Used t' be a hard workin' man could expect a certain thin' which had somethin' _to_ it– _substance_! Not a sorry sight such as this―"

Jack slowly nodded his head and humbly agreed with a labored sigh, thinking all this time it was a critique about Elizabeth. As Barbossa rattled on about his meal issues, in Sparrow's warped mind he had cross referenced it to be a discussion about his traitorous lover, Elizabeth. With that in mind Jack lamented with gusto,

"It 'tis a pity _indeed_. When a man's lookin' fer somethin that _claims_ t' be rightfully what it ' _tis_ …an' then gets _this_ bloody shit served up t' 'is face―makes it nigh a _criminal_ _act_ , it does!"

Barbossa, still looking down at his overcooked and nearly burned rack of lamb, was disgruntled over the paltry portion as well. Surely it was touted to be succulent and juicy meal, but when ordered and served...was given thus...all wrong.

"Aye, an' t' think I'd be expectin' t' sink me teeth into a juicy _haunch_ m' self."

Jack's head snapped to glare at his mate, shocked that Barbossa candidly admitted to desiring a tryst with Elizabeth himself! His long dreadlocks were still swaying as well as the trinkets and gems clacked with noise. Jack was glowering at Hector with his black orbs squinting, aghast for taking such liberties of lusting for Elizabeth–let alone having the _gall_ to shamelessly announce that squalid wish out loud to him.

"― _What_!?" Sparrow snapped, thoroughly disgruntled with the disclosure, "… _you_ an' Elizabeth?"

His accusatory gaze fell onto Barbossa's countenance and was met by a visage of shock and like disgust.

"Jack…I was referrin' to me _dinner_ , _not_ yer bloody lady friend! Where's yer _head_ , boy!?" Barbossa snarled,

"Oh." Jack proffered a brief and weak grin of embarrassment, but then quickly locked his eyeballs back onto Elizabeth once more, stopping long enough only for a gulp of rum.

The accosting pirate sailor was now running his fingers like a wide rake through Elizabeth's long flaxen blonde hair as if he was seeking the damp portions, separating them so to help her thick mane of hair to dry. Elizabeth had nodded to him in agreement about something and then Jack saw her lifting up the back portion of her golden tresses. Suddenly this pirate leaned over and began to blow air on that part of her swan-like neck. Seeing this intimate exchange, Sparrow's body jolted upward and out of his seat. However, Barbossa anticipated such a brash maneuver from him and grabbed Jack by the wrist. When Jack glanced over to him, Barbossa shook his head back and forth indicating that it was an awful idea. Jack, lips taunt and clearly enraged over this situation, sat back down in his seat with reluctance. Seated, Sparrow gestured a flailing hand in her direction as if to proffer an excuse for his recourse of brash actions. Knowing very well why Sparrow jumped up, Hector replied,

" _Nay_ …sit it out, Jack…" Barbossa warned Sparrow accordingly with a reprimanding hiss, "Wait an' _watch_. I don't see cause fer you t' go jumpin' in there 'cept fer makin' a damned _fool_ out of yerself."

Jack gritted his teeth and drew his lips taunt under duress, attempting to force his mouth shut from blaring out a threatening scream across the entire inn to challenge the offensive couple's poor taste in manners. He knew of course Barbossa was right. It was just difficult for jack to hold back and be tortured over viewing these intimate images of Elizabeth with another man. And this other man was taking full advantage of the circumstances. This of course seemed like a perfect storm brewing for this guy to ease himself into her knickers. Jack was all too aware of that maneuver having expressly used it himself many times!

"Blimey! Jus' _look_ at that, Barbossa! She'd nearly took but five sips of 'er current tankard n' the bloody bastard's got _another_ round waitin' right in back of it―ready t' _ply_ Elizabeth senseless wif it! No doubt t' get her s' bloody _pissed_ she can't see straight!"

Sparrow observed the young pirate's maneuvers, recognizing the lurid and obvious plot this offending sailor used. He was lining up another drink to make certain Elizabeth was getting more inebriated by the moment. Barbossa stretched his neck to peek around the long leafed fern and saw for himself what scene Sparrow's black orbs had been glued to.

"Aye, well the _preparation_ seems t' be workin'―she's shit-faced _pissed_ , lad. I was a'feared it 'twould happen, then….Lizzie's 'bout t' get a lot _more_ in 'er b'fore she makes the ultimate move."

Jack's head snapped to his left again, those black obsidian eyes blazing fireballs over Barbossa's claim. The thought of Elizabeth going to a room and having sex with that sailor, giving herself up so freely to that milksop of a lad; turned Sparrow's stomach. He actually bent over and clasped his gut for the ache of angst that was now physically plaguing him from duress. Glancing to Hector for any sort of reach for reality, Jack asked in a strained tenor,

"Y' don't s'pose she'd _really_ go off with that ugly, scum suckin', bottom feedin', _sea urchin_ ….. _do_ ya?"

Barbossa rolled his yellow hued eyes upwards to the ceiling in exasperation as if to measure the absurdity of Jack's claim. Clearly Sparrow was in an emotional tail spin because of his mixed feelings, but some of this stuff he was spewing forth was absolutely absurd. Hector was about to proffer a retort when suddenly Sparrow unexpectedly leaped out of his chair once more to intervene.

" _Right_ , I'm off t' fetch 'er!"

"Nay, _belay_ that!" Barbossa bellowed in a hushed, toned down volume so only Jack could hear his gravelly voice, "I told ye t' _wait_ an' see jus' what Elizabeth _does_. Mebbe she'll surprise us both n' high tail it out of 'ere an' go back t' the _Black Pearl_ …mebbe she won't give that scallywag the time o' day, eh? What say you, Jack?"

"I do' no, Barbossa….jus' 'ow _much_ o' this can I stand?" Jack groaned, clearly showing this was killing him even more than Hector had anticipated.

"Well, not that I'm the sort t' be bargin' in on yer little _romance_ there Jack, but what _exactly_ d' you intend on _sayin'_ to 'er when ye get there at the bar? I mean after all, she left _you_ ―fer whatever reason! It seems that yer the _last_ pirate in the town of Shipwreck Cove t' be convincin' 'er of _anythin'_ at the moment. Aye, stay n' make certain that she's _safe_ t' wherever she sets out for. An' I suggest y' stay 'way–at a _distance._ Goin' up there to fight against those two 'twould be meanin' mischief to 'er. Remember, Jack…..Elizabeth _is_ a free agent...an' a _married_ one at that. What stakes or any rites of claim d' _you_ 'ave on a lass of such status, eh?"

Jack heard what Barbossa said. Somewhere in that scrambled head of jealousy, hurt, and concern...he knew it was sound advice. The old pirate had a valid point and a good one―Elizabeth was not _his_ to force into doing anything. Even if Sparrow felt it was against the laws of nature or anyone else's opinion as well…Elizabeth was not his. That _was_ driving Jack feral and the notion of her leaving him. All this was fact, and still Sparrow was moved to the desperate position of winning her back. Unfortunately, this was the only means he had at his disposal before it was too late. Elizabeth would make an erroneous error and leave with this pirate. Sparrow was tapped out of patience and could not control himself when he suddenly blurted out to Barbossa in one big groan,

"I'm _in love_ with 'er…alright!" Sparrow exclaimed with his hands now holding up his aching skull from a near migraine sized headache.

Eyebrows lifted lofty in response to the melodramatic outburst, Barbossa nodded and repined with a sly smile spread across his rugged visage, stroking his chin and scraggly beard, and not seeming really phased by the emotional but newsworthy explosion of Sparrow's heartfelt confession.

"Aye…well, 'tis as I thought― _do_ tell, Jack―does the Captain of the _Flyin' Dutchman_ know 'bout all this? Yer little _love arrangement_ can hardly travel o'er the seas an' reach his ears fer approval, eh?"

Midnight black eyes peering out at Hector from between the spaces of splayed fingers spread across his visage, as if shrouded by a forest of digits, Sparrow repined with a terse and exasperated tenor,

"It was William Turner ' _imself_ who put Elizabeth in m' charge, eh? How d' you like _that_ fer dutiful, spousal love? But I ran off t' the Orient to avoid said charge an' she ran amuck in Port Royal on her own. 'Tis only by a chance meetin' that I'd run into Elizabeth in recent days hence. She knew not that I'd made such an oath t' Turner―an' that I turned me back on it straight off..."

Barbossa was giving a sinister chuckle because not only was the information humorous, the scenario in which Jack depicted it was comical. Testing the waters by smirking over at the disparaging lump of pirate heaped next to him, Hector then replied with a twinkle in his eye,

"Like a _mouse_ t' the _cat_ , eh? But since y' hadn't run straight after 'er as permission was granted…'tis the fates takin' charge perhaps?"

Barbossa chuckled in that devious sinister tone once more as he took another bite of his newly delivered platter of roasted lamb–cooked to perfection this time. Jack was merely taking the punishment and insults when suddenly his black obsidian eyes spotted what was happening at the bar. Elizabeth suddenly slid off her chair and was so unsteady on her feet that she staggered while hanging onto the rail of the bar for ballast. Jack started to rise out of his seat for a third time, ready to leap until a diligent, on guard Barbossa was waiting for that reaction. Barbossa swiftly grabbed his arm, jerked back hard, and that was adequate counteraction of motion to throw Sparrow backwards. Jack landed hard onto his arse and back into the seat.

" _Blast_! Stay 'ere an' just try t' get a _grip_ on yerself man; mark me, she'll not fall from a lack of assistance…. _look_ ―"

Sure enough, Jack glanced over and the first mate sailor grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and held the hobbling woman for the time being. Her ankle still wrapped up and obviously tender, Elizabeth swayed until she got her sea legs and stopped teetering. The interloper was just a kiss away from her lips and Elizabeth was laughing heartily; giggling over her wayward balance and how silly she must have appeared. Shifting off her bad leg and swaying on the brink of tumbling onto the floor of the pub, Elizabeth giggled as the young pirate held her fast. The din of all the existing patrons which were eating in the dining the room rose. Seated at the tables in-between, they all stretched their necks at the main bar to observe her. The chatter was so loud that Jack could not hear what Elizabeth was saying to the young sailor in question. Needing to decipher their communication, Jack was attempting to discern the interaction by her body moves. The facial expressions created while Elizabeth spoke were studied. Sparrow adjusted his seat so he was at just the right angle to view them both from where he was positioned. Listening in, she was so drunk that Elizabeth got louder. Soon he was able to overhear her as well, and that is when Sparrow heard;

"Oh, I am _dreadfully_ sorry," Elizabeth excused herself in an exaggerated apology as she happened to grasp the sailor's forearm for ballast, and the other hand went to her forehead as she giggled a little, "I fear my legs have turned to gelatin fish...one already in a fit of discomfiture, as you can well enough see!" Elizabeth purred holding out her sore ankle, "It must have been the rum." She giggled again to him, leaning forward with an engaging smile to keep him enticed.

"Oh, I would prefer to think you swooned over my good looks," Edward smiled widely and leaned forward as well to give a kiss to the rosy apple of her cheek.

Elizabeth had picked up a bottle of rum that they had been sharing. Feeling targeted, she started to pull back from Edward's advance but she was unstable. Finding that her legs wanted to go another way, Elizabeth had been vaulted into a swaying sort of stagger. Once more Elizabeth was tossed into a giggling fit. This allowed Edward to move his face towards her again. However, she was still on her guard. Elizabeth had no idea at all that a pair of seething black, ebony eyes were boring holes into the back of her skull, but yet she had the eerie feeling of being watched.

"Ah, your good looks, then? Now _there's_ a thought to ponder," Elizabeth mused as she tipped her nose to his, but would not allow a kiss to transpire.

This was just friendly flirting to Elizabeth's estimation of this harmless encounter and she had no designs on sleeping with Edward for fun or coin. But he _had_ offered her a post on his ship, and that interested her. Not only that, but it was offered _after_ Elizabeth proffered her credentials of seamanship. She did not disclose being the Pirate King incognito. Elizabeth just happened to avoid telling him exactly _what_ named ships she had served. He was not told of her past sails, even with the _Empress_. Elizabeth was afraid that if she mentioned the _Black Pearl_ or any other infamous vessel, it would carry too much weight to disclose her hidden identity. Her rumored rendering as being a simple pirate was quite possibly the best. _That_ she considered to be her best bet and way to go. It seemed a far better course for Elizabeth to take a more clandestine means to board another ship. So, why tempt fate? Elizabeth simply stretched her odds into the favorable zone by _not_ telling him that bit of history.

Jack was practically out of his skull with jealousy at this stage and was bursting from the seams. Barbossa glanced over to Sparrow whose black kohl framed eyes were glaring like two, red hot coals of fire. They were widening and narrowing at the point of interest across the inn, now seething. Jack's blood was on fire that this young, pirate sailor was taking advantage of Elizabeth's being inebriated. Worse yet, she seemed to be blatantly flirtatious with him.

 _She's_ _mine_ _, 'ow on earth can Lizzie tell me in one breath she cares 'bout me―n' throw 'erself on_ _that_ _―he's naught but a good fer nothin', repulsive an' disgustin' scallywag!_

Elizabeth was sipping on her rum when she just happened to overhear two bar maids huddled together. They were standing on the other side of the long bar next to Edward. Evidently they were giggling and staring over at someone behind where Elizabeth stood. She watched them huddled, laughing and whispering with curiosity. She listened to their musings with piqued interest. It seemed as if there were certain words these women shared which came into focus; they were familiar to her ear. They seemed related to her in some way shape or form. In fact, Elizabeth swore she heard the one woman mention the name of _Jack Sparrow_.

"Kitty, d' you know who I jus' realized 'tis in 'ere? See that older gent over there with the big floppy feather in his hat?"

The other friend spotted him and nodded, as the first one continued,

"Aye...who is 'e?"

"….well _that_ pirate is Captain Barbossa. He's with someone _else_ as well―he's more difficult t' spot then, b'cause he's leanin' into the shadow of the china hutch an' plant. Wait….see _there!?_ That really handsome man next to Barbossa….. _that_ is Captain _Jack Sparrow_!"

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 8** **: Bar None**

Chapter 8 Summary: *ADULT LANGUAGE and SITUATIONS. Jack and Elizabeth are in the Ram's Head Inn and when they meet up, there are fireworks needless to say!

 **Chapter 8 - Bar None**

Elizabeth's head snapped like a crackling whip over her shoulder so fast–her blonde hair was flying in the air. Her fuzzy eyes searched frantically until finally focused in on the far distant corner of the inn. Eventually her eyes landed on the precise mark she'd been seeking. _There he was_ –Jack Sparrow as large as life sitting there in the dark corner of the inn next to the very recognizable Captain Barbossa. Elizabeth quickly turned around to face and stare at the opposite wall behind the bar to hide her discovery. She was fuming to herself as to what he was doing there. Unannounced once again in a pub and spying on her without letting on he was lurking in the same establishment. He made the exact maneuver in Port Royal.

Trying to keep her incensed temper under restraint, Elizabeth took a deep breath and slowly returned to gaze pleasantly at Edward while she held her breath. Knowing her smile looked put-on and under duress, Elizabeth could not help it. Her mind was still rolling over the chances of Jack having found her so readily and in such a short time. Elizabeth could only assume the worst. _What is_ _he_ _doing here? Jack must have found out where I was_ – _he probably had someone follow me straight from the ship…and simply came here to lurk in the shadows to spy on me once more. Oh, so therefore it was not to come and collect me, or tell me he was sorry for what he done_ ― _Fine then! A show is what you want and so a show you shall_ _have_ _, Captain Sparrow…let the games begin, be that as it may._

With that decision made under the thick layering of rum induced revenge, Elizabeth took another big swig of her drink. She wiped her mouth of excess rum with her index finger and then leaned into Edward. They were almost a kiss apart, and Elizabeth made certain that her ample, pumped up bosom was nearly against his chest in the close contact. Elizabeth placed her rum soaked finger into her mouth and let her lower lip stick out in a very seductive pout. Then, the ultimate gesture for the finale, she slipped that finger into her mouth and sucked on it seductively. Elizabeth allowed her finger to pull down her lower jaw suggestively open even more as she beamed a great big and enticing smile at Edward; a very precocious manner.

However, all was well and good as she resumed to repeat a lot of subtle and not so subtle sexual gestures with Edward as the secondary target, Sparrow being the prime mark in mind. Elizabeth was feeling flushed, very warm, and the fireplace on the wall next to where she stood was blazing had not helped. Still out of sorts from the sea sickness and combined with too much rum, Elizabeth had mixed a bad concoction. Probably not the wisest choice of fluids to be replacing those natural ones lost when ill, Elizabeth felt odd. She had been operating on the lines of pushing herself to get off the ship, using her sheer willpower to execute this feat in spite of how sick she still had been. But combined with all this rum, suddenly and almost like before when she was seasick, the room began to spin a bit. Elizabeth sat still on her chair but she could not focus on Edward's face as he resumed telling his long story. Elizabeth had the notion of getting out of her seat and away from the fireplace, but as she set one leg off the chair, she swooned again and nearly fell over. Edward had caught Elizabeth and she was leaning against him, nose pressed into his chest, and that was about it.

An alarmed Jack Sparrow had hit the roof of his all time _limit_. He was bristling like a prickly wolverine the entire time Elizabeth was sucking on her finger knowing she was suggesting something quite lurid. And by the way Edward responded to that, he was starting to situate his jacket onto his shoulders. It appeared clear he was going to leave and guide Elizabeth out of the inn with him. Barbossa nearly fell over from the residual impact as Jack catapulted from his seat. Using long-legged strides, Sparrow bolted over to where Elizabeth was located. Edward, seeing that this man was coming at them from nowhere, with a visage as dire and grim as the reaper himself, had flinched. Not only was this maniac fierce looking, he was headed straight for Elizabeth like a speeding cannonball! Edward watched with intimidation as this strange man just zoned in on them, jerked Elizabeth out of his arms, and proceeded to hold her to him. Jack had bent over and forward to inspect Elizabeth's eyes and wiped her hair back in order to discern if she could even focus. Edward was greatly perturbed by this abrupt takeover and demanded to know who this intruder was crashing in on their little party.

"Hey, who the hell are _you_?" bleated Edward, not truly knowing just how close he was to his holy maker above, but for the good graces of this burly stranger presently ignoring him since he was so wrapped up in Elizabeth's drunken condition.

Jack took Elizabeth by the arm and cautiously walked her over to the side of the inn which had a door to the outside privy. Propped up against the wall next to the fireplace, Sparrow was dominating her. Edward was getting more irritated by the moment. Obviously this disruptive man must have had some sort of previous history with her because he knew Elizabeth by name. And she must have known him, because Elizabeth did not appear to be too disconcerted by his manhandling her. However, Edward had been certain he had a sure-fire romantic engagement going on with Elizabeth and this intruder appeared out of thin air to foil that. Not only had he been rudely bumped out of the way, this man took control! Edward stood there and patiently observed as this guy with the long black dreadlocks who stood next to Elizabeth, gently stroking her cheek and spoke in a soft, intimate tone so that none could hear his discourse.

"Lizzie— _Elizabeth…_ speak t' me luv, are y' _alright_ darlin'—Can y' see me a 'tall?"

Her eyes were closed while still on her feet. Elizabeth almost appeared like she was combating dizziness, but then she began to mutter while coming out of the whirling stupor. Elizabeth's face was damp and clammy. That was not just the overall humidity, but a hot feeling she had previously experienced. Elizabeth opened her eyes and hazily glanced over at the flickering flames of the fireplace they were standing next to. It was not as hot as it could have been because the heat was surging forward and past where Jack had placed them. They were situate on the same side-wall where the fireplace warmth did not radiate. Still, Elizabeth was perishing from the heat she'd already felt prior to this moment. Naturally, that was small in comparison to the queasy, seasick feeling plaguing her. She finally flung back her hair and focused on Jack's concerned visage hovering only a few inches from her. Jack spoke to Elizabeth again, once he discerned she became more lucid. Sparrow's arms were poised around her in a protective bracket; both his hands resting against the wall of the inn. He dropped one arm and that limb was now holding her snug against his body. Unknowingly the dizziness caused Elizabeth to tip forward. Once she focused on him and realized exactly _who_ was propping her up for a hug, she instantly recoiled. Recollecting her ire over all of Jack's infractions, Elizabeth pushed herself off of his chest and snarled,

"What are _you_ doing here? Unhand me!"

Jack held Elizabeth's shoulders keeping her at arm's length, but would not release her for fear she'd topple over. It was plain enough to see her ankle was smarting, she drank a good deal of rum, and was pretty well pissed–just as Barbossa had told him. Keeping his voice lower to save face and set the overall low tone of the conversation for privacy, Jack answered her in a controlled tenor,

"Don't y' imagine that should b' the _other_ way 'round, luv?"

"Leave me alone Jack Sparrow; I have _nothing_ to say to you now, nor do I desire to do so in the near future; do you _understand_? I would thank you to take your leave!" Elizabeth snapped at him in a somewhat drunken drawl, the rum taking hold of her rationale and vocal chords.

Edward's eyes widened when Elizabeth had loudly hissed Jack's full name. Only _now_ Edward learned _who_ he was dealing with in this tug of war for Elizabeth's attentions. He also realized this was also a notorious Pirate Lord. Just how Elizabeth was mixed up with this particular pirate, he did not know. However, Edward still had his sights set on bedding the fine young lady by taking her to the _Seahawk_ and acquainting her. Edward not only wanted her to join with _him_ , but also get Elizabeth to sign up with the crew. Wanting to rekindle ownership and stake his claim, Edward had to let this Captain Sparrow know he was interfering on this opportunity. Edward walked up to the combating couple and tapped Sparrow on the shoulder. Elizabeth stared at the young pirate awkwardly, as if she was flashing him an inside glower of warning. Jack's body froze into a pillar of stone, slowly turned his head to gaze at the young man, those invasive black eyes sharpening to piercing slits likened to the dead stare of a snake, as he then regarded the young man who abruptly said,

"Say, if you don't _mind_ , I so happen to be here with this young lady, and I _don't_ need any of your help in assisting her."

Jack Sparrow's sinister visage transitioned so fast into a demonic grin while his eyes snapped about the man's face like a cracking line of gunpowder had just been lit and prepared to explode. They scanned about his features, those threatening black orbs absorbed Edward's youthful countenance up and down with an evil glare of assessment. Sparrow then raised his hand and pointed an authoritative index finger at him and suggested with a low and deep growl of aggression,

"I'll b' wif _YOU_ in a moment."

Annoyed that Jack dismissive and speaking down to him like a mere child, the huffy Edward interrupted Jack and Elizabeth once more. Tapping Sparrow on the shoulder a bit harder this time to gain his attention, Edward was using a bit more authority in his assertive address.

"I told you mate, _I_ am with this lady so _you_ can _blow off_ , alright!?"

Jack turned about like a whirling dervish; so swift he appeared like an illusion of swirling smoke. Sparrow was on top of this lad like an ominous hawk in flight diving in for the kill. Jack stared hard at this guy in wonderment, as if he had to be insane to address him in that manner—number one–and number two—had to be a _moron_ to mess with a notorious pirate who quite frankly was on the verge of losing _all_ his faculties at the present moment and impale him upon his blade! Sparrow was staring at him with a heated intensity while those black diamond, crystallized eyes bore into him like stinging scorpions. Jack took a breath, wet his lips, stood tall and formidable as he addressed Edward. Using a controlled, velvet smooth tenor, one that was specifically packed and loaded with lethal dynamite. Jack's hand was inching closer to the hub of his pistol as he then asked in a simmering voice,

"Jus' who _ARE_ you?"

Edward was about to pull his sword in defense, when he suddenly saw Barbossa come into his peripheral sight. Hector had ambled over to Edward's other side and was shooting him an evil peer. Obviously he had maneuvered into place to thwart any attack Edward may have planned on Sparrow behind his back. Barbossa had seen his hand inch towards his blade and felt this presence was keenly needed. It was plain to Barbossa that to keep the fight honorable, if an altercation was about to be had, Jack now had an even score. Edwards attention diverted back to the intense stare-off session with Jack when he replied with a shaking tremor in his voice,

"I'm Edward, Edward Pace...first mate of the _Seahawk_ , captained under Captain Charzone, then."

Jack's overly aggressive grin sprouted with satanic eyes. They were now glowing red, literally with help from the reflective flames of the nearby fire. Shifting his weight so that he leaned intrusively forward at Edward, the young man was not realizing he backed up a few steps in automatic retreat from Sparrow's lethal affront.

"Aye, well I'd be Capt'n Jack Sparrow, an' _this_ lady so 'appens t' be _mine_ …so y' needs t' _bugger off_ , mate."

"I am _not_!"

Elizabeth was coherent enough to hear Sparrow stake his 'claim' upon her and had blared out an angry screech in dissension from behind Jack. She was still propped up against the wall, Jack having one hand centered in her chest and pushing her back so Elizabeth could remain upright. He glanced to Elizabeth first to ensure she was upright, then shot Edward a threatening glower once more before he swiveled on the heels of his boots and returned to Elizabeth with a sweet and calming voice,

"Now darlin' let's not squabble in _public_ then, shall we?"

Elizabeth shot a fisted punch which caught Jack square in the middle of his chest! It resounded a clear thud that resonated halfway across the bar! Jack doubled over as he lost his wind, held his sternum, and glared up at Elizabeth. He was mortified and in shock that she would accost him in such a violent affront.

" _Owwwww_! That bloody well _hurt_!"

Jack managed to cough as he was still in awe and winded from the power Elizabeth had wielded behind that dead-shot swing.

"Good, it was _supposed_ to! How _dare_ you come in here and….and… _spy_ on me—"

"I wasn't spyin'—I was _lurkin'_ ….I was merely lookin' out for yer safety, s'all."

"Yes…..you _were spying on me_ , and on top of that you intruded upon my _private_ and _personal_ affairs! I was having a very pleasant conversation with Edward, here..." she interjected with a slur, tossing a tiny smile of recognition to the still befuddled younger pirate, "…that is until _you_ came along and rudely interrupted it!" Elizabeth added as she returned her snarl back to Sparrow.

Still dizzy and out of sorts, Elizabeth's arm gesture caused a simple sway back to the bar where Edward stood. Going with the momentum, she indicated to carry on and perhaps travel back to the spot where they had their small party together. Her walk was unsteady so Sparrow shoved her back up against the wall to keep her from teetering over. Jack's visage soured accordingly and pursed his lips. Even though he had somewhat 'corralled' her with the use of his own body, Elizabeth was drunk. There was no way she could get anywhere with a turned ankle and being pissed. She was staggering all over the place. For safety's sake, Jack took another step of decisive manipulation and regarded her sloppy status and decided to maintain this close watch. Suddenly Sparrow took hold of her arm and dragged Elizabeth further away from the bar and placed her over to a spot behind a wall of plants. It was a part of the inn which cloaked them a bit more in an alcove that led to the outside privy. In this spot Jack could have a bit more privacy and hopefully contain Elizabeth within a smaller space. She needed confinement at least until she calmed down and saw to reason.

Jack's primary concern was to keep Elizabeth separated from the beguiling Edward, and at the same time prevent her from falling over. The last thing Jack wanted was Elizabeth getting injured more than she already was. It also helped to preserve Elizabeth in an isolated spot from the inn's patrons. It provided more autonomy, just in case this liaison got out of hand and that wild temper of Elizabeth's caused her to become louder or increasingly violent with him. Now Edward saw how Sparrow maneuvered her and at the same time kept him at bay from pursuing her further. If Edward wanted Elizabeth, Jack made it plain to discern—getting to Elizabeth meant _he_ had to be physically removed first! Right now Sparrow stared at the inebriated Elizabeth and pointed that same reprimanding index finger of warning to her.

"Lizzie, let's _not_ split hairs, luv. Yer clearly out o' sorts at the moment—'tis plain 'nough to see, an' I forgive ya. This blither 'ere is 'bout t' shove off n' leave y' in me charge—or _else_ 'e'll suffer all the pains an' torment of _hell_ —an' we _both_ know I am well versed 'bout _those_ matters fer certain...am I _not_!" Jack mused with a toothy gold and silver smile.

"Of all the nerve— _you_ forgive _me_!? Blow it out of your _arse,_ Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth slurred as she staggered to try and stoop low enough to scoot under his bridged arm that caged her into the wall like a gaol.

Suddenly it dawned on Edward as he put together the company of Barbossa and Sparrow; searched the inner recesses of his brain. This reminded him just exactly _who_ he was arguing with! Once Edward made the mental connection of that famous name he recognized as a captain and that it also stood for the fearsome Pirate Lord. This was the one that died, went to the Locker, and miraculously returned. Not only did that hit Edward, but awareness of just who the abusive 'captain' Elizabeth was. She had been telling him about this very man in her angered stories earlier this night. Obviously, those tales were about this very same Pirate Lord in in particular. It all added up now. Edward finally conceded that he was lucky enough to just get out of this place alive! Holding his hands upward as if he was in total submission, Edward backed up, picked up his hat, placed it upon his head, and began to leave the inn. As he slowly walked away with his tail between his legs, in passing there was a wide beaming Barbossa. Hector could not resist musing to him in wake of departure,

"Aye–a _very_ wise choice, if I mus' say so m'self." Barbossa shot the terrified man a sinister glowing beam as he scampered out of the inn as if his britches were on fire.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying his utmost to get a seething Elizabeth to calm down. She refused to listen to reason. So far that was not going very well for Sparrow. Each attempt of her escaping from him was not really successful or even a challenge to Jack. But as frustrated as she got, at least the inebriated Elizabeth felt she was making a sound point of rebellion. Sparrow had one hell of a nerve to forgive _her_? Presently pushing his muscular arm on the other side of this human cage, Elizabeth was getting nowhere. Jack's deep tenor resounded, all the while he kept her ensnared within his jail like structure of arms. Sparrow thought now was as good a time as any, to tell her the entire bloody story. He imagined that maybe feeling safer doing this while Elizabeth was under the influence of rum. Hopefully she would not even recall what Jack was about to tell her. Taking a deep breath and his kohl framed eyes squinting as if agonized, Sparrow finally regarded Elizabeth with an intense stare. Arousing her suspicious, Elizabeth's amber eyes sharpened as he then stated,

"Lizzie…'m dreadful _sorry_. I only said what I did t' be rid of that bloke—'twas the only means I knew how t' protect ya. What good am I t' you if I cannot put off vermin like _that_? Right, I also know what yer thinkin'... I'm a hunted pirate meself with a price upon me head. But when I think what 'twould b'come of you―if somethin' or _someone_ like that 'appened to y' on my watch—"

Jack shook his head as if he was perhaps imagining a worst case scenario, or maybe was reflecting on self disgust of what he felt about himself. Elizabeth watched transfixed at the jewels in that tangle of long, raven braids shift forward as Jack lifted up his head once more to peer directly at her, to which Elizabeth turned away to look elsewhere in retaliation. Sparrow heaved another labored sigh as he continued to relay his story to her.

"M vexed, darlin' b'cause somethin' _did_ happen whilst I was away. An'…..an' I'd not told y' of the truth—William asked me to watch over you—t' bring you where y' wanted to go...an' what did I do? I bleedin' ran off. I abandoned me word t' William an' betrayed me charge of carin' over yer welfare, b'cause I catered to me own wants an' sailed off t' the Orient. I left you t' wallow n' falter."

"Why?" was the only word Elizabeth had asked and her tone was dry and extremely sinister.

"After y' married yerself off to William—I couldn't be 'round you, Elizabeth. It hurt too much, y' see. An' _now_ , after I discovered what had b'come of you in Port Royal, I feel dreadful. That's the _real_ reason I'm such a right bloody _misery_ , then.…'tis all _my_ fault what 'appened t' you."

As drunk as she was, Elizabeth was able to understand what Jack had suddenly confessed. Now it dawned on her about the makings of this secret pact between Jack and Will—was like a dual betrayal. William Turner and Jack Sparrow _both_ conspired to keep her in line under the guise of 'caring for her,' but yet the exact opposite occurred. _Never_ had Elizabeth been so alone or mistreated as when she was left to fend for herself in Port Royal. So it was not just an abandonment of Will doling out this duty and never call upon her. Jack had betrayed Elizabeth as well. By agreeing and not following through, he fending for his own selfish affairs. Sparrow never honored what he had promised to do. But there was still an element that she was not seeing clear through to the confession Jack was stating. There was a missing link, and unless Jack spelled it out to her, Elizabeth would not make any assumptions. But right now she was livid. Elizabeth was furious over the entire mess of the past, and combined with the most recent events. All was not well between she and Sparrow; he was busily placing these avoidance tactics in her wake at full force.

"Oh, I see….did Will also say we could _fuck_ one another so long as we do not care? And, therefore you could do your duty delivering me to Shipwreck Cove and mark your charge as having been ' _well done_ ' now? For my welfare intact and having been served up and delivered in one piece to Shipwreck Cove…..is _that_ it? Was that also part of your _bargain_ with Will?"

Elizabeth was so angry her face was flushed scarlet with blood boiling. Jack's own countenance was screwed up and contorted into a tortured but humble expression; a plea for mercy. He was the one really caught within the corner of a cage of his own making. Now Sparrow was trying his utmost to be forthcoming, but not so much as to spill all the beans of how he felt about her. It was bad enough having to disclose the truth to Elizabeth, to admit how he lied. Jack Sparrow was the one protective agent in her life, but failed her magnanimously. While he was gone from her life she suffered. And now Sparrow felt worse for falling in love with Elizabeth wanting her for himself, in spite of her being bound legally to Will Turner. But what seemed to smart all the more was the contrite way Elizabeth had referenced herself, as if she was a low grade piece of meat to be traded off between two, uncaring louts.

"Shussshh, _don't_ speak of yerself in such terms as that, Elizabeth….I _do_ care 'bout you, an' y' _know_ it!" Jack hissed with intense emotions encased within in his voice, now looking down and away from her piercing gaze of accusation.

Elizabeth had her teeth set on edge and was having none of this now. As far as she and her drunken mind felt, Jack was too late―too late to have saved her from her sordid past, the rape, and the awful life she lead as a working wench. Jack Sparrow had hurt her deeply and he was going to pay—even if all he had to do was listen to what Elizabeth had to say as complaint upon the matter. Staring at him with her amber eyes glistening and honing in on his pathetic expression of self-loathing, Elizabeth then blared at him with her ensuing attack,

"Well, you can consider that chapter _over_ and do _not_ have that charge anymore, Captain Sparrow. I shall find my _own_ way from this point on and will no longer require the need of another _nanny_ to shift into your place. When you see Will next, _do_ tell him of my fate if you please, can you not? Tell him I have gone to lead my own life, to fill a post at sea with Edward Pace on the _Seahawk_ …therefore I shall not have need for _either_ of you!"

Elizabeth seethed, but all Jack heard in that last blaring threat of Elizabeth's was that she wanted to go off with that young pirate. Only met him two hours ago and already Elizabeth was using the young man as leverage to escape he and Turner. Of course, this statement stoked Sparrow's jealousy all the more. Perking up and suddenly growing in stature again, Jack glared sharply at Elizabeth and confronted her with a snappish retort,

"Oh, what— _him_ , y' think it matters a fuckin' _jot_ t' that simpleton what happens t' you, then? That's a ridiculous thin' t' say an' yer bloody well clever 'nough to know that sort of cheek doesn't apply 'ere! Elizabeth, yer _pissed_ n' y' know _not_ what yer sayin' if that's what yer toutin' as sound judgment! Listen, le's just calm down a bit an' get yer gear an' come back t' the _Black Pearl_ with me now—or go up to the fortress if y' prefer. Once y' sober up a bit an' get yer thoughts sorted out, then we'll sit down t'gether and manage this lot proper, eh?"

Elizabeth glared at him and was not moving either way, nor was she appeased with what Jack had to offer. That plan sounded like a peace offering chat. Sparrow recognized the foul, twisted, and dark shadow across her countenance. Whenever Elizabeth had the bit between her teeth that righteous and sinister look manifested. And right now it was clear to Jack that she was not going to buckle. He also knew there was going to be no living with her unless Elizabeth heard the correct set of lexis which would put it right. In her mind Elizabeth was on a righteous roll and sticking to the guns of her argument every inch of the way—even if she had to shed _blood_ over the cause. In that unstated but spirited manifesto she was supporting, Sparrow noted in that respect she had not changed one iota. When Elizabeth had a cross to bear or a banner to wave, by god she was going to win by hook or by crook.

Exasperated and needing to get through to Elizabeth, or connect with her emotionally, Jack needed to do this without exercising any additional physical force to restrain her. Although Jack was giving himself license to keep her prisoner if necessary, he preferred not to use that sort of overpowering aggression because it only incensed her. That choice of behavior may save her hide from taking off in a drunken state, but it did not ingratiate or endear him to Elizabeth. Those archaic uses of male dominion over her really made _him_ the weaker sex. Sparrow had to try to reach her heart; it was the only way and Jack knew it deep down inside. Unfortunately, as much as he hated this, it would open him up to a vulnerable state.

"Lizzie… _Elizabeth_ …y' _can't_ do this. Y' can't go 'way with this Edward bloke….he only wants t' _lie_ with you."

"Oh, unlike _you_ , I suppose. Only difference here is I _know_ that is what Edward wants. As blatantly profound as it is, at least there are no lies, no pretense, no false hopes or promises. He is not a _creature of deception_. He is not permitting me any luxuries of feeling wanted for myself. I realize well enough he does not care about me, Jack. However, his behavior had not been unlike your own, for you have not exhibited any affections towards me by your own actions. So what is the misery of my life, that in all probability there is no man at all what cares for me!" Elizabeth nearly sobbed in her last sentence.

"I'd _not_ said I didn't care fer you— _ever_!" Jack barked back in desperation to remove that stigma from Elizabeth's mind instantly.

"Oh, that is correct and I have marked it well, Jack Sparrow. Nor have you ever _said_ it―that you ever cared for me as well...simply went through to outward pretense and just _pretended—_ so you could possess a regular and handy _bed mate_ as well whilst I was in your company. Well Captain Sparrow, that convenience is over—for you shall have to locate another _bedding wench—_ this one has resigned that particular post as of two hours ago!" Elizabeth raged as she struck the side of his bicep and struggled to break free of Jack's cage-like barrier about once again.

Jack had just been shot through the heart with an arrow by Elizabeth's hard and bitter assessment of his relationship with her. Naturally it was totally false, but to hear her capitulate it with such venom had greatly disturbed him. To hear Elizabeth speak of him with such jaded terminology, to grossly warp what Sparrow felt were his honest intentions of caring for her...was devastating. Sparrow's every move for Elizabeth was always well intended, and yet she had twisted it all into some evil and lurid plot for sexual gain. Elizabeth claimed Jack had contrived on purpose for using her in such a manner. Jack somehow knew all along this would be the consequences of shoving Elizabeth's love aside, instead of fully embracing it. Barbossa was right in his logic; with Elizabeth married to another man how on earth could Jack manipulate the bottom line?

How could Elizabeth ever be anything to Jack than what she already indelicately stated? Yes, in an awful way, that was all Elizabeth _could_ be, if an absolute label had to be drawn against the situation as it was—a bed mate. But that was too narrow and limited a description. In reality Elizabeth meant so much _more_ to Jack Sparrow. He had never admitted to pining away or longing for Elizabeth over many years, even prior to them becoming physically involved. And to have been apart from Elizabeth these last twelve months—it was torture to imagine her happily married to Turner. He could not put himself to the task of protector and not have her for himself. Jack had imagined William intended to see her from time to time, not fade away as it evidently became known to Sparrow. But in that time apart, a miracle had occurred. Elizabeth, by all intensive appearances, seemed to be in love with _him_ as well. She never told him. If Jack was not mistaken or deluded by his own screening of this unique development, Elizabeth was just as much in love and desired him all these years. But also like Jack, he assumed Elizabeth refused to spell it out to him as he stubbornly kept those thoughts locked away in his heart. Both were stalemated because neither would take the first step of disclosure. Lost in pensive thought and alarmingly quiet, Jack eventually came forth. Elizabeth was fighting valiantly to break free from his grasp. Pushing her back further so now the leaves of the plant foliage disguised them from all, intrusive public eyes, Jack glared down at her.

"Elizabeth…please….I implore y then, _don't_ do this. Please— _don't_ leave me."

Elizabeth suddenly heard an anomalous tone within Jack's throat she had never heard before. It was small and minuscule, but nevertheless it alerted her to the vast intensity to which it represented. She stopped struggling within his massive arms and glanced directly up at Jack's façade. She would not swear to it completely, but Elizabeth was bound to believe if just for a few fleeting seconds. There was a frantic hint of desperation she heard in his influence, it appeared as if Sparrow was on the verge of _tears_. The big, bad pirate, the tough bastard brigand that shoved her aside on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ was massively disconcerted now. Elizabeth studied Jack's distressed countenance and liquid filled eyes and thought to herself, _I have never seen Jack so overwrought, or this upset and beaten down. I would swear the man is about to burst into tears of great emotional duress. Why is Jack so uneasy? I have to find out now or I will be lost to him forever._

Elizabeth closed her eyes from the whipping feeling that had visited her once again and was overtaking her head in the shape of a dizzy spell. She waited for the buzzing to subside, then opened her eyes. She managed to peek through the leafy plants and noticed Edward had departed himself from the bar, not even lingering somewhere else within the inn. The only picture of that area she could discern was Barbossa. He was now occupying the very seat at the bar where Edward had been perched. Once Elizabeth made that assumption that he had been run off by this pair of conniving Pirate Lords, she felt rage surfacing again. It would be like Jack and Hector to conspire a plot to press gang her into going back to the _Black Pearl_ or the Pirate Fortress atop the hill. Manipulation, always managing her and Elizabeth hated when the men in her life _dictated_ what she had to do, not _asked_.

"Oh, is _that_ why you had brought along Barbossa with you? What was the arrangement Jack, to kidnap me back to the _Black_ _Pearl_? Was one to sort out dispatching Edward whilst the other carted me off? Have I _no_ free will to make decisions of my own? Must every single man in my life make subversive pacts without my knowledge, or manhandle and bully me into submission to do their bidding!?"

The wounds were piling up and Jack's soul was sinking with each additional blow Elizabeth was striking out with. Her past experience had greatly colored the manner in which she was seeing everything else that occurred. As innocent or loving as each act could have been, because of Elizabeth's past year of being mistreated, Sparrow hardly had a chance to escape being lumped into that wretched lot of horrendous men which harmed Elizabeth in many ways. There had to be a distinction made, a drastic one—and it had to be made known to her before it was too late. She already veered off into a direction that was so far removed from truth, it was going to be that much more difficult to get her thoughts reorganized. Jack cleared his throat and answered with a hardly audible voice,

"No, mos' men are _not_ me, Elizabeth. T' make it clear, once I found out from Gibbs that y' left the ship—no, that ' _tisn't_ it—when y' _left_ _me_ —I panicked n' set out t' find y' straight off—had to find y' as soon as I could, to _tell_ you—but, I came 'cross Barbossa in the streets of Shipwreck Cove an' he offered t' show me where he himself had las' seen you. He came 'long wif me in order t' help me sort things out in me head, y' see."

Elizabeth lost some of her steam as Jack was talking so long, saying so much in a cryptic manner, and all the while his image started to appear to be melting before her fuzzy, rum soaked orbs. She flung back her scattered blonde hair from her eyes and suddenly Jack let go of her shoulders and ceased this most current attack. Feeling a false sense of security that freedom would be hers, and minor control resuming slowly, the physical fight between them ceased. However still upset, Elizabeth jutted out her jaw, swaying back and forth a bit from her drunk, yet managed to glower at him. Still unable to walk, she knew that running from Sparrow would fail, the fact being he could easily catch her. But the seasickness was so long lasting, the symptoms clung to her still and at any time that overwhelming whipping sensation could grip at her head and render her helpless. Elizabeth had to cooperate to a point, but outwardly at least she could combat Sparrow with her wits and visually portray her dissent and ire. Straightening out her rumpled clothing from the most recent struggle with escaping Jack, Elizabeth finally sighed and hissed rebelliously to him,

"Oh…and in this plot to corral me, what exactly did _he_ help you sort out?"

Jack stared down at his boots locked in several deep emotions and therefore did not look to her face. He could not for this was possibly the hardest thing Jack Sparrow had ever done. This was by far too difficult, the intense emotions Sparrow felt were raw and he was desperate to reach Elizabeth and meet her at some ground level that she would finally understand. But, Jack was exhausted, exasperated, and feared if he would tell Elizabeth anything… _everything..._ that there was no guarantee what her reaction would be. However, in lieu of his paranoia, Jack's inner instincts were telling him to go for it with gusto.

"Elizabeth, 'tis it not plain ' _nough_ t' see?" Jack's low whisper resounded as if he was defeated in the battle and remorseful.

Jack's features were riddled with upset and conflict, balancing on the dangerous cusp of a very passionate emotion which Elizabeth assumed she'd recognize. But she was set to run off if her reading was incorrect, everything was at stake now providing what it was which Sparrow battled to keep under wraps. She had to have it proclaimed, whatever it was either way. Elizabeth was predisposed to pressing Jack Sparrow into the corner. She was at the point where no matter how uncomfortable he was, Jack would finally have to say what he had been resisting with all of his might. It was time for him to speak or withhold it forever.

"No Jack, I am afraid it is _not_ plain enough to me. No more innuendo, no more pseudo expressions that I must decipher. I decline from this game this hour forth. If you cannot tell me plainly what it is that you have to say, I am marching right to the _Seahawk_ and will be sailing with that crew on the morrow. So speak your peace; let us have done with this charade and make an end to this age old battle of nerves between us. I tire of it, truth be known. If it 'tis truth you seek this evening, well do not stop at the discussion you and Will had on my account. If you have omitted something _else_ , spit it out now or forever hold your peace from this night on—and let me _go_."

Jack's head lifted with a formidable jerk and he was obviously frantic over the seriousness of Elizabeth's rebuke. His fingers flexed because he wanted to touch her, to feel Elizabeth next to his body–as if it was his only saving grace in this cruel world. Sparrow really wanted to ease the inner conflict that gnawed at his guts for years, but was terrified. This could not happen, Jack Sparrow was on the hook now and it was sink or swim. Never had he been pressed this hard or terrified to speak his heart so openly. The fact was Jack had never done this before. But this was a one shot game and he knew it. Sparrow was anxious that if he lost, if his gamble did not pay off in aces, the loss gleaned would be more devastating than any other experience in life. But now Jack had been called out, the wager was cut and this was the final hour needing boldness. Jack licked his lips and his mouth was dry, as well as a lump in his throat. Jack's heart was pounding within his rib cage, nearly stalling out. Staring straight into her façade and probing eyes, Jack's own eyes squinted hard as he quietly stated,

"Y' _can't_ leave me b'cause _―_ "

"Yes?"

Elizabeth spoke to Jack with a curt and crisp tone, commanding Jack Sparrow with all the influence of indifference she could muster. For whatever it was worth, Elizabeth's amber eyes narrowed into a focus past the haze in order to see Jack clearly. Frankly, Elizabeth was so pissed with rum, it was still difficult to see Jack as a clear figure, but her instincts were heightened to an all time new sharpness. Something told Elizabeth that if she stuck it out long enough, forcing Jack into this emotional hostage scenario and _keeping_ him there, it would pay off dividends. But this was utter hell for him. Never in this pirate's life was Jack put to task in just saying three little words. But say them he must, or the beautiful golden creature that he adored would no longer be. This was _it_.

Jack glanced over at Barbossa who could not hear but surmised all was going well. Hector had nodded to him with a subtle, toothy grin of approval. Jack's eyes trailed down to the floor spotting the duffle bag at Barbossa's feet. No doubt it was filled with all of Elizabeth's clothes—half of them fashioned for her by Sparrow's own hand, made from his own shirts and britches. She was not bluffing. Elizabeth was going to leave him forever. Elizabeth had reached over past Jack and took her rum bottle off the the end of the bar. When she turned away from him, it looked as if this was going to be the big exit and she was going to continue walking now that she had a bit of freedom from his arms. Jack turned to a waiting Elizabeth and then he spoke, his cadence a soft, and affectionate tenor used as he laid it all out there,

"Y' can't leave me, Elizabeth—b'cause I'm _in love_ with you. I'll die if y' leave me life. I waited years t' b'come somethin' more worthy t' you than jus' a wily an' crafty pirate. That I'd very well b' _only_ that to yer eyes, an' that lot worries me…that this fact 'twould also b' me downfall—y' deserve a _good_ man like Will Turner. I'd always b' second in yer heart 'cause of yer bein' married to him— _he_ was yer first choice n' that _hurts._ I sup'ose I can manage jus' bein' the lucky blither that get's t' hold y' in 'is arms all the time from the advantage of bein' human. I can give kisses into yer long n' silky hair, an' smell yer fragrant skin. Elizabeth, I _love_ y' with every breath I take, darlin'—an' if that goes 'way, I _die_ —pure an' simple as that, then. S' there, you've got it ' _tall,_ not much more to add t' that list."

Elizabeth stood there in total astonishment, her jaw became unhinged and had been slowly dropping by degrees as Sparrow spoke. For once Elizabeth was _speechless_. She had been of the impression that hearing a simple, but garbled 'I love ya', and that would be Sparrow's explanation. But Elizabeth was shocked when this entire and beautiful soliloquy of declaring his love, came fourth and was pouring out of Jack Sparrow. So instead of the short version, Elizabeth though it was utterly amazing that Jack would even express that much to her. For a few moments she was still drunk enough to imagine the rum had twisted up and mangled his real lexis, that Sparrow must have said something else entirely and she misunderstood or heard that long confession incorrectly.

Jack could only continue to stare down at his boots in the sawdust below. He was terrified to gaze up at Elizabeth for fear that she was going to balk, call him a liar, and then leave him in any case. So exposed and vulnerable, Jack was terrified to look up and see what damage had been crafted by his words. Then suddenly, her hands were on his forearm and Elizabeth curled her way into his arms on purpose this time, as if she were begging him for an embrace in lieu of fighting him off for freedom. Jack instantly held her up within his arms and gazed down at her eyes. No, he was not mistaken. Elizabeth was soft and cuddly, and those golden orbs were smiling up at him with liquid lava as Elizabeth gently purred,

"If you do not kiss me right this very _instant_ , I—"

Before Elizabeth could complete that sentence, Jack's lips crashed down upon hers with so much intensity. Within that kiss he literally bent Elizabeth backwards in a dipping lean, all the while cradling her upper body into his arms. However, from where they presently stood, Jack and Elizabeth were no longer set apart from patrons by the plants. They could be seen in front of the entire bar side of the inn. He and Elizabeth had not been aware that this entire section of the inn had been spectator to their little love making session by the fireplace. All the patrons at the bar off slightly to the right had seen this intimate exchange. Even Barbossa had been privy to this visual play from its inception. So at this stage, everyone was eager and pleased to see the merry romantic outcome of the infamous pirate Jack Sparrow and the darling Pirate King Elizabeth Swann. Suddenly, a roar of cheers and applause came forth with their obvious approval of the couple amending their titanic spat. Even Barbossa was cheering a _Hurrah_ or two! Jack finally pulled Elizabeth up from this dipped position and glanced about the patrons applauding at the bar. Not quite knowing what to do or say under the embarrassing circumstance, Jack decided humor was always his best forte. Jack shot the onlookers a wily grin. Being the character that he was, Jack brazenly took a bow and announced to the crowd with a nonchalant persona and flagging of his arm posturing to the innkeeper,

"Thanks t' one an' all! Jus' so's y' know, there'll b' a follow up performance next week, s' please, all of y' come back t' this lovely establishment where drinks all 'round shall b' served on the house fer the openin' act, eh?"

Elizabeth was laughing at him as was Barbossa. She and Jack had walked over to where Hector was patiently sitting at the bar and waiting for the tedious ending to take place so he could relax. Elizabeth limped her way over and reached past Hector to fetch her falcon, the rum bottle still in her hand. Jack instantly took the bottle out of her fist and then placed it to his lips, drinking down the hatch what was left inside of it. Elizabeth ribbed him to remind Sparrow as to who's rum bottle that was. With tongue in cheek and arms crossed over his chest, Sparrow leaned on the bar as he glanced over to Elizabeth an answered for the offense. Using that keen look to her as if she had plenty enough rum already..and after what he had just been through, that was very much needed a drink! Jack then summed up the remainder of the night of what was to happen next,

"Ah, well I s'pose 'tis a long trek back t' the _Pearl_ then. If I can't spot a carriage 'round 'ere that might present a problem. No doubt with that sordid ankle of yers, 'tis windin' up with _me_ carryin' you an' yer sorry baggage over me shoulders all the way, eh luv?"

Elizabeth was giggling and about to respond, when suddenly Barbossa interrupted with his familiar bellow,

"Nay, whilst the pair of y' were entertainin' us all in the alcove 'ere, I took the liberty of expectin' a favorable outcome….I got a room 'ere at the inn fer the pair of ya to 'ave among yerselves fer the night, then….s' nobody need' t' be carryin' _anyone_."

Elizabeth reached over and kissed Barbossa's rough, weather worn cheek, to which he grinned widely and shirked off like a love sick lad, actually blushing to a scarlet hue. Jack mused at the old pirate with a gold and silver smirk,

"I s'pose yer jus' a big _softie_ at heart, eh Hector?"

With that, Barbossa angrily stood up, bolting off his seat, rapidly withdrew his sword out from its sheath, and in a flash of daring was holding the point of the blade up to Jack's abdomen while growling a feigned sneer,

"Speak of such t' nary a soul n' I'll _carve_ out yer _liver_!"

Delicately moving the point of the blade off to the side with his index finger, Jack grimaced with flared onyx eyes and grinning with a wild beam, he spawned a subtle grin of distinction and replied with profound, animated annunciation.

"Alright….I'd like t' _keep_ me liver fer the time bein' an' a bit longer as well, then…s' _mums_ the word, savvy? I'll not tell a soul."

Elizabeth was giggling over these two posturing pirates, who appeared to be very much alike and joking about in the bawdy fashion to which they were probably accustomed as friends and mates. Elizabeth always thought the tougher men acted out in a public conveyance, the sweeter they were inside behind closed doors. Here were a set of prime examples from that very ilk. Soon Barbossa had left them, promising to send word to Mr. Gibbs at to their whereabouts and also to Teague up at the fortress. The hour drew late when Jack and Elizabeth retreated upstairs to their surprise room of the night.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chance Meeting**

OrionRedStar

 **Chapter 9** **: Sorting It All Out**

Chapter 9 Summary: *ADULT LANGUAGE and SITUATIONS. Jack and Elizabeth are staying overnight in the Ram's Head Inn and chat to clear up the gray areas…possibly.

 **Chapter 9 - Sorting It All Out**

Ironically enough Jack and Elizabeth had been escorted upstairs by one of the bar maids and were put into the room Barbossa had reserved for them. Coincidentally, it happened to be the best room of the inn, usually reserved for romantic rendezvous. The hard-nosed pirate was indeed a romantic at heart in wanting to celebrate Elizabeth and Jack's togetherness. But, there was far more for them to get through than Barbossa would have imagined, coming into this affair so late in the game. But the room was beautifully decorated and since it was a financially good night for the innkeeper's business of having celebrities in his place, such as the famous Captain Sparrow and Pirate King being there, the owner was so grateful for the extra income, he even had flowers brought in.

Naturally, as soon as Jack spied the massive canopy bed, his mind went feral with exactly how to put those bed posts to good use. Not one to be shy, he was hoping that he could physically meet the challenge, fighting off sleep for two days at this point. Elizabeth was also awash with amazement at how lovely the room was set up for them, but she too was at a disadvantage. Feeling the nausea from sea sickness had abated a long time ago, but filling herself up with _rum_ as a replacement was probably not a good idea since she was depleted of water. Too emotional to make better choices for her health, Elizabeth had left the ship and found this inn.

Walking over to where her large duffle bag had been set on top of the mattress of this bed, Elizabeth was currently diving into it as if she was searching for something in particular. As she was shifting her clothes about within the sack, that is when she sensed a close presence and heard Jack shuffling somewhere in the room behind her. Feeling the hard hit of the rum still making her head spin, bending over was not a good idea. Elizabeth shifted to the side and sat down on the bed right next to her sack of clothing. She leaned one arm upon it to rest upon, getting her balance back. One glance at the wily grimace of Sparrow's visage however, was enough to imagine where his little sordid mind was dwelling. No doubt taking in all the amorous trappings by the way this room was organized for them, it was shouting out sex all over the place. Glancing at the size of this bed and all the romantic frills, Elizabeth smirked to herself and jested aloud with still a bit of a slur,

"I suppose I should forget the notion of searching for a shift to sleep in because you are only going to _peel_ it off of me, is that a correct assumption Captain Sparrow?"

Feeling him press harder for a politically correct retort, of _course_ he wanted to sleep with her! All the time Sparrow was ready to make the plunge, so her query was a bit contrite. Why would now be any different for Jack Sparrow _not_ desiring to take Elizabeth to bed at this moment? Elizabeth felt somewhat ill from the sea sickness, but she did share a mutual desire for being with Jack. Problem was, all those sweet ramblings of how he loved her was swamping her brain with emotional wanderings—in short the spirit was willing but the body was not. And Elizabeth felt guilty for not being in the same physical condition that Jack seemed to be, and could not accommodate the wish to bond with him. Elizabeth wanted to make love to Jack, but the thought of exerting that much activity while feeling this sickly seemed remote. Elizabeth felt all the more culpable because she knew Sparrow was always raring to go, no matter what. Sparrow could be half dead and could very well be up and ready with only a single moment's notice if necessary. That was Jack alright, prepared, ready, and eager for action. Elizabeth sighed while staring at Jack, who was slowly stepping over towards her on the bed, his expression reflecting that furtive glint of allure within his eyes.

"Jack, I—"

"Don't need t' say it, then…" Jack replied, casually tossing one hand up in a halting position, palm up and facing Elizabeth.

"Beg pardon?"

"I know yer feelin' out o' sorts, an' I don't expect since we're amid all the trappin's of this lovely arrangement shall alter that. I know how y' feel….so I'd rather not hear you deny me outright…jus' _consider_ it politely alright, then?"

Elizabeth stared at him stunned, for she could not fathom how Jack could have discerned all of that. It was exactly what she was thinking when not a word was spoken over the matter. Now relaxing as she was sitting on the bed, Elizabeth fell onto her back and closed her eyes, sort of relieved. In a moment's notice, the bed moved and Jack was there as well laying on his back, hands neatly folded over his stomach and eyes closed. Feeling her staring at him, Sparrow opened the one kohl smudged eye closest to Elizabeth and peeked at her.

"As a matter of fact, truth b' known….I've been up nearly two bloody nights in a row, then….sort of exhausted meself."

Elizabeth smiled, understanding how that would be a major deterrent for any man, even Jack Sparrow. Truth was, he had battled that hurricane indeed all night long the evening before. That was when all of the sudden amid her thoughts, Sparrow had a sexy grimace spread across his visage and then added with a sultry tenor,

"Although….I _could_ rally if needs be?"

Elizabeth could not help but chuckle at him, for that was more like the Captain Sparrow she knew; that ever ready libido always on tap even if half dead, Jack could muster up enough energy for _that_.

"Yes, well I already had imagined or assumed that you would."

Jack pulled Elizabeth to him, turning her around in the bed to face him. Propped up on one arm holding up his head as he lay on one side, Jack's wolfish leer softened to something far more appealing. It was a reflection of his deep love for her. Elizabeth had seen it a thousand times before this night, but now knew for certain it was no guess and that particular expression had a definition. It was genuine and she loved the way Jack adored her with every ounce of his being. His eyes sailed across her golden orbs, gliding down to the luscious, full rosy lips, and then lifted back up to her eyes again. Jack made a feast of her aquiline nose and her beautiful ivory skin. He leaned in and pressed his nose against hers, until Sparrow had an instant flashback of Elizabeth doing exactly _that_ with the young pirate sailor. Pulling back, Jack glared a bit at Elizabeth, turning his head from one side to the next, gazing intensely into her eyes with an inquisitive fashion. Wetting his lips, Jack then asked with a slow and expressed delivery.

"Hmmm…..I wonder, then. If I 'adn't shown up—would y' 'ave actually _gone_ off with that rotter, then?"

"Pardon me?" Elizabeth retorted with her lashes batting profusely, getting paranoid where this conversation was going.

"That bloke y' were snoggerin' with at the bar then, Edward Pace was the name, was it?"

Elizabeth fashioned a proper scowl to mark that hint of rebuke over his very broad spectrum accusation.

"I was not ' _snoggering'_ him, and just for the record Jack, how _long_ were you standing there observing me on the quiet?"

His handsome visage blossoming into a half smile that resonated with mischief, the deep tenor rumbled in repine,

"Long 'nough…..t' see some very unusual activity from a lass who reportedly was 'fond of me'….in fact, if it had not been fer Barbossa pullin' me back several times, after what I'd seen in that short period of time….I'd seen plenty t' make me _livid_ with insane jealousy. 'Tis that what y' wanted then, t' see me go off on that bloke? How could y' be so intimately _personal_ with a total stranger, Lizzie?"

"Oh I cannot _believe_ this.." Elizabeth groaned in exasperation as she glared at Sparrow, "I imagine I should expect that sort of accusation coming from _you,_ Jack. That is a rather jolly question, is it not? You profess to say you love me, and not an hour hence proceed to insinuate I was intimately inclined to go forth and conquer Edward at a moment's notice. Were you not? And frankly, how can you judge me using the same yard stick as all the common whores _you_ have bedded throughout all these years? Would you claim they are not intimately familiar with _you_? Lord, they certainly all seem to gather around and greet you in every port we have ever visited, _and_ call you by your first name...to follow you about in the bloody streets from what _I_ have seen. So you now compare me to _those_ sorts of wenches?"

Jack's mouth tightened to a broad grimace of distaste, for that was not what he was attempting to do—make comparisons. It was Elizabeth who leaped at that conclusion and there clearly was a different case between those woman and Elizabeth. However, Sparrow was going to prove his own point to her, but she had not stopped chattering away at him. Clearly taking offense of Jack deducing she was going to sleep with Edward straight away, Elizabeth continued to go on berating him for even implying such a horrible occurrence.

"So please share with me the rationale you have behind that concept. I would _love_ to hear your theory, Jack. How would you assume _that ,_ because I was being friendly with a man, and seeing me in a public inn with him, you deduced debauchery, and that would cause you to assume my actions and leap to the end conclusion that I would traipse off and _hunker down_ with him—simply because I was annoyed with your treatment of me? Although I have asked the truth from you, I have a sneaking suspicion on how you are going to justify such nonsense."

Jack rolled forward to comically purse his lips just so he was nearly a foot away from her nose again, but Elizabeth was adamant to thwart his humorous attempts to soften her attitude. Seeing that was not working, Sparrow retreated to his original spot, sighed and remained staring at her with his dark onyx eyes narrowing, piercing her polished veneer—even if it _was_ a tad rum soaked at the moment. Elizabeth could feel Jack's occult like piercing of her with those ominous eyes of his, trying to wheedle her right where he wanted her. But Elizabeth was not intimidated by Sparrow's visual aids to put her off guard, or to let him off the hook. Wetting his lips in a tantalizing manner to side track her thoughts from sticking it to him, Elizabeth fought back. Using a like grin of mischief as she inspected all the little nuances Jack had in his arsenal to win her over, Elizabeth over played her answer. She sighed as if losing patience, but secretly fought off the delicious sensation to giggle. She did not want to cave even though tempted to buckle and fail at her own act to get even. Elizabeth continued to glare over at him with desire and challenge him as Sparrow finally replied,

"Y' see Lizzie…..'tis NOT the same a 'tall, luv. Since I've been with you, I'd not fancy the company of any other female—only want _you,_ as it 'twould seem t' me a peril on its own merit. Therefore, in spite of this bevy of females y' say shadows me from one port t' the next, I've not taken to their charms…a 'tall. However, _you_ my dear, were off me ship nigh one hour, an' certainly found friendly 'nough company with this one bloke t'night….an' correct me fer gettin' it wrong, but had y' _not_ threatened y'd go runnin' off with 'im an' straight onto 'is ship an' sail 'way on the 'morrow, was it?"

Without conceding to that fact, Elizabeth calmly narrowed her own gold and ginger orbs, amused how Sparrow was twisting this around to make _her_ out as a wanton harpy, while he was still smelling like the proverbial sweet rose of virtue ready for canonization!

"Continue on with your explanation Jack, for I am still waiting to be convinced...because so far I am not. And for your information, I _had_ joined his crew. There was no intention or inclination on _my part_ to bed with him. I cared not what _he_ might have assumed by my being agreeable about joining his crew...but mine were all _entirely_ above board. Besides, I only need _you_ to satisfy me."

Elizabeth had to throw him a bone, for the frown that was sculpting Sparrow's visage was just too pitiful for her to bare anymore. Jack's eyes lit up as if _eureka_ had been hollered and the illumination of the ancients had been glowing upon fortune. Jack snapped his fingers, and then swiftly pointed to Elizabeth as if she had hit the nail exactly upon the head.

"Aye! _Precisely_ ….that's _it_ , then! I remain faithful by me _heart_ luv, not by design…tha's what I'm tryin' to bloody well _say_!"

Sparrow became elaborate in his arm gesture, sweeping animatedly to express himself all the more, once Elizabeth touched upon the right aspect to prove his point. Biting back her laughter at his over blown and grand flourishing, Elizabeth combated exasperation in dueling with him in this mental game of which Sparrow was too good at. She was too drunk, too ill, too exhausted, and using her tired wits against his mercurial mind was daunting. Jack seemed to rest his case a bit as Elizabeth then reassured him,

"Oh, I _know_ you are beholding to faithfulness now….although that may have not been the case forthwith, until certain understandings became mutual."

Scowling at her as if there never was any other female distraction from her _ever_ , since the day they met and nearly exaggerated to the dawn of time in his soliloquy, Sparrow inserted that angle readily enough and parlayed that aspect to the hilt for great effect.

"Y' see how easily we get on when y' jus' understand me better, darlin'….an' I'm merely a bloke that aims t' _please_. An' by that, I mean only _you_ …t' look at another woman—would b' as if speech fallin' upon deaf ears, eh? I'd be useless as a…..a gelded horse then."

"Well, I think _not_ ….I hardly imagine you were _ever_ rendered _that_ helpless at the given moment of carnal opportunity! However, I shall believe you are a reformed man with honor of distinction, now that we have formulated an…. _understanding_."

Jack reached over and took Elizabeth by the hand and with an elegant rising of it to his mouth, Sparrow kissed the top of it with a most gallant flair. Elizabeth rolled her eyes up to the canopy above, not believing how theatrical Jack could get to win an argument or debate. Sparrow was looking past Elizabeth's shoulder at that exact moment, his lightning-like mind engaging another thought perhaps. Elizabeth shifted to look behind her and saw the only object about that area which might intrigue him—the fireplace. It had so thoughtfully been lit for this romantically inclined couple of distinction and the flames were crackling and flicking away. Jack slowly set Elizabeth's hand back down on the bed, then leaned forward, placing both of his hands on the mattress next to her hips. Leaning in and kissing her one shoulder, then up her neck and jaw line, Jack whispered with a perfectly predatory growl,

"A _very_ big difference indeed, luv. Y' see those other women b'fore you were _paid_ fer me t' be pleasured, a simple business transaction b'twixt client n' vendor. The wares may b' unusual from one lady t' the next, but still acted out a means t' acquire a simple _end_ –so t' speak. I need not explain that t' you, right?"

"Unfortunately I am all too well acquainted with that business," Elizabeth dragged out her repine as if a few memories had come to the fore, "...but with what position are you are stating such a remark...is it in one of defense? Am I to imagine to be considered _less_ virtuous than any other common whore, because I have bedded you without the benefit of requesting any payment for services rendered? I told you my past position was more of the bait than the actual morsel devoured...men could not afford me."

His confounded and deeply etched scowl returned as Sparrow shook his head adamantly, those dreadlocks swaying back and forth in a rhythmic tempo.

"No! That 'tisn't it a ' _tall_ , luv. Not the comparison I'd meant, then. What I was statin' was only a part of that life, eh? Not that end of it...I meant _me_...my end of that partnership, right? Y' see...I was _fuckin'_ them, I'd always _made love_ t' you—a complete an' totally separate function...an' that stems purely from a male's point o' view n' perspective. Y' see to me, in spite of yer past misfortunes, I never saw you in such a jaded light….'tis _you_ what cannot ferget what 'appened, an' tis _you_ what _keeps_ seein' yerself as that lowly sort of wench. Darlin' yer not locked into that image fer life, not to me a 'tall―an' should never b' again in yer _own_ vision, y' see?"

Elizabeth felt Jack leaning forward enough so that she was now laying on her back. Jack had shimmied himself closer up to her, shifting until he settled in that delightful nook situated between her legs. Sitting there comfortably and settling in as if she was a favorite chair of his that he preferred, Jack got cozy. He loved the way Elizabeth's body conformed so easily about his own, secure, safe and just a warmth of sensation that went beyond a sexually charged position. Resting there and gazing down at her, Jack leaned down until he softly kissed her lips. When he smiled at her, genuinely without guile or predisposition, Elizabeth practically melted as his arms enveloped her. Jack's tired eyes lit up as he succeeded in sending a chill up her spine with very light, bundle of kisses which he delivered, still holding back any other sexual motives.

"Y' see….'twas not that I'd thought y' were sortin' out this bloke fer a _toss_ , I knew that was _his_ intention, savvy? I nearly lost me mind fer him tryin' to dispense some ruddy claim upon you as such. I'd never let him get on with that lot b'cause yer _mine_ ―nor would any other man get that close t' you whilst I'm breathin'–'tis merely the nature of due course an' function...'tis me way. Now those blokes, what they'd be searchin' for, all men–as I said, 'tis findin' a means t' satisfy a specific end, a _physical_ end, savvy? 'Tis not so b'twixt you an' I…..an' when y' discover _why_ I want y' so much….I think then you shall understand, darlin'…..'tis very different, indeed." Sparrow crooned and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"So, it mattered not if they derived pleasure from me? Is _that_ what you are saying?" Elizabeth suggested with a chastising brow.

"Naturally, it does….I want y' to be exclusively _mine_ , an' that means _only_ b' with me...Captain Jack Sparrow―I _had_ t' fulfill me obligation as a young man long ago, I'd be honorin' sex more or less, not the person…not because of feelin' love. Now _you_ , on the other hand Miss Swann, need t' comprehend the difference of which I speak–"

Elizabeth gasped, mouth open as a jolt of desire flashed into the pit of her stomach as Jack's body weight bore down just a bit more as he leaned down to grin at her. Elizabeth's eyes closed as she clutched onto Jack's shoulders and tried to take in all that he had to say. It was true that she _had_ been critical of herself and where she had been in life. And it was also true she had made common, snap judgments on Jack as if he were any other man, seeking her out only for a physical tryst. Sparrow was in fact trying to point out he was _in love_ with her—and that also meant sexual love to not be separated or driven apart. As Elizabeth opened her eyes with profound illumination, Jack nodded to her and stated,

"Understand then? If y' actually do…recall yer very words this evenin', you told me it was jus' _sex_ b'tween us, never to utter love into the equation, eh?"

Jack lowered his head and kissed her forehead.

"I know y'd only said that t' put me off.…..purposely shovin' me 'way from you. But I was a trifle rough round the edges, was the only way I could protect y' darlin'—even if you wound up hatin' me n' all effort was to m' own detriment. The thought of losin' y' forever–I couldn't stand it, then, So I'm sorry fer pushin' you about as I had...only did it fer your own good, t' see…. "

Jack's visage twisted up as if he was in pain, the emotion was caught in his throat and he had not the expressive words to describe the fullness within his chest. As he always did, Jack relied on his body to show Elizabeth what he felt. With a rhythmic pattern Jack continued to offer a series of short kisses to Elizabeth, as if to sweeten the harshness of truth he was trying to make her understand. Before she knew it, Jack's palm was stroking her cheek, meticulously pushing the blonde strands of stray hair that tangled into her eyelashes. When he stopped, Elizabeth's eyes opened to gaze up into those tantalizing obsidian eyes. His peer traveled from one eye to the next, at first his eyes carried a smile, but it soon developed into concern. He was so desperate to have Elizabeth forgive herself and discern that _she_ was the catalyst of this poisonous thinking, not he. Elizabeth gasped, her head thrown back and her arms falling down to cross over her face.

"No, _don't_ …I do not _want_ you to look upon me. Have I been that much of a simpleton, Jack?"

Chuckling deeply, Sparrow nodded as he replied,

"Don't blame yerself, darlin'…..'tis _my_ fault to let y' fall 'way as you had. I left b'casue I was weak an' couldn't stay on. I couldn't watch you an' William t'gether. Id not known he was stayin' on the sea permanently an' had left you in essence under _my_ complete care. But I'd not seen this duty to that degree a 'tall n' ran off t' the Orient to suit meself. S' I imagine we _all_ failed and got a bit short on expectations, eh? 'Tis human nature I sup'ose, s' stop punishin' yerself—you've been doin' it long 'nough, eh?"

"I do see it now Jack, but I had been blind. Hatred of one's self is not an easy banner to keep holding so very long. You are right, of course. I never saw it that way before. Oh, what am I to do _now_ …. I do love you as well, but to do that I must betray Will? If I abandon him like this, it shall hurt immensely. I must watch myself now; how to make amends or have him forgive me…"

"Fergive _us_ , it 'twould seem in how I felt fer you…..I b'trayed William as well, eh? But, I love you, Lizzie. Yer the mos' beautiful thin' in this world t' me. I can't help that...too late."

With that Jack shifted to hold her that much tighter in his arms and Elizabeth simply folded right into the burly construction. Her face tucked under his neck, the bits of Sparrow's beard tickling her forehead as she listened to him speak. Elizabeth wanted to hide there forever and forget the world existed, forget what the future would now bring for her, for Jack...for _them_.

"Yer so innocent in mos' of this…If I'd not resisted...an' rightfully pursued you as I wanted, mebbe it would 'ave gone on as far as it did, you n' William. All I can say, each mus' follow their own heart in this life, a way shall b'found, then—life manages t' work itself out when we least expect it, eh?"

Elizabeth whimpered as Jack rapidly delivered an intense quaking of his hand to bring her up a notch.

"Stop trying to cheer me up…"

"There y' go, that's very good...workin' _already_ –" Jack mused as he was smirking at Elizabeth .

Both were exhausted and Jack was fading fast. His dark eyes as slits, Sparrow forced his eyes to remain opened during their chat so he could help Elizabeth transition through all of this mental clutter. Upon catching himself yawning, Jack finally announced with a breathy voice,

"I'm nearly done, luv– _that's_ the best I can offer at the moment. Le's 'ave a lie down an' see if we can come up with somethin' else when we wake up fresh t' this lot, alright? Go t' sleep then…..I love you…"

Elizabeth was in a daze, both from alcohol, seasickness, and the heady heights of their last conversation which really had her in an emotional quandary. Was Jack correct? Would life work all of this out for her, or did she need to go to William Turner and confess her love for Jack Sparrow? It was not something she felt was possible, having her life both ways. It was bad enough Elizabeth had been living a lie in that brothel, hating herself, Will and Jack all at once. Now she had to come out of this awakening having love for Jack, Will, _and_ herself. Too complicated to work out, Elizabeth remained wrapped in Sparrow's firm, muscular arms and fell asleep with him. The last thing Elizabeth heard was a soft snore from Jack, the poor soul was so worn out he passed out in seconds. Elizabeth sniggered silently, rested her head upon Jack's chest and softly whispered before drifting asleep herself,

"I am sorry Will…I cannot help it...I love Jack…..."

.


End file.
